Al Borde del abismo
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Alguna vez has pensado que tu vida no vale nada?, alguna vez te sentiste como algo que no pertenecia al mundo en el que vivimos? Muchos lo viven y lo sufren, entre ellos esta una chica, una chica que aunque parezca estar bien solo oculta dolor tras esa sonrisa que le da a todas las personas a su alrededor, que es lo que oculta en el fondo de su ser? Alguien lo sabe?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

" _Acaso vale la pena esta vida?"_

Cuantas veces hemos pasado por esto ya?

-Sostengala-

No creo que sea algo que pueda contar o que valga la pena recordar, siempre es lo mismo sin importar lo que intente para cambiarlo

-Cof- solo tocia mientras que un golpe impactaba mi estomago

Por que esto me pasa a mi? Yo solo queria vivir de una forma completamente normal, tener amigas, una vida que no tuviera que preocuparme mas que por los estudios o mi vida social, pero como es que llegue a esto?

Estaba tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida, los golpes ya se habían vuelto tan comunes para mi que incluso ya me habia acostumbrado a estos, que clase de chica hace eso?

-Bueno creo que es todo por ahora- hablo una de las chicas que estaba de pie frente a mi, yo solo veía sus zapatos pues no me atrevia ni podia mirarla al rostro por el dolor, esta solo me pateo una ultima vez en el estomago con mucha fuerza por lo que lo único que hice fue abrazarme después del golpe con mucho dolor

-Es hora de clases, nos debemos de ir- hablo la otra chica que le decia a la mayor –No se levantara en un buen rato vámonos

Estas solo asintieron y empezaron a caminar fuera del lugar no sin antes darme una mirada divertida mientras yo estaba tendida en el suelo por completo

Al oir como las chicas salían del lugar solo pude llorar, llorar en silencio en el lugar, aun sin levantarme del suelo

"Para que vivo?" era lo que me preguntaba después de cada paliza que esas chicas solian darme por razones tan tontas que apenas y lo entendia

Después de pensar esto solo pude ser capaz de cerrar los ojos pues el dolor me invadia y cada vez era mas difícil mantenerme despierta por lo que termine estando inconsciente

" _Tal vez seria mejor si yo no existiera"_

.

.

.

.

-RIN! RIN! DESPIERTA!- una voz que sentía que estaba muy lejos me llamaba, pero aun sentía mis ojos pesados por lo que simplemente no podia hacer nada

-OYE RIN!- el segundo intento fue un poco mas fuerte mientras esta era acompañada de pequeño golpes en la mejilla que intentaban hacerme reaccionar

Lentamente abri mis ojos para ver a la chica que hace unos momentos me gritaba desesperadamente

-Maki-chan..- susurre mientras me intentaba sentar con ayuda de esta

-Demonios, otra vez?! Te dije que te debía acompañar- la pelirroja se veía molesta pero sobre todo preocupada de una manera autentica mientras me miraba

-L-Lo lamento, pero…. e-ellas….- intentaba formar una oración de lo que habia pasado pero no podia, mi labio inferior temblaba de una manera exagerada mientras que mis ojos amenazaban con llorar de nuevo

-Rin…- esta solo me abrazo sin dudarlo un solo momento mientras tenia una expresión de culpa que invadia su rostro –Lo lamento, de nuevo…. De nuevo deje que te pasara esto

Esas palabras hicieron que rompiera por completo en llanto en el hombro de la chica –Por que me pasa esto?!- dije de una forma desgarradora –Que les hice para que me hicieran esto?!-

La pelirroja no respondio y solo me abrazo mas fuerte pues ella también parecia querer llorar mientras escuchaba mis palabras

Ella es Maki Nishikino, es una estudiante de primer año de preparatoria y comparte la misma clase conmigo por lo que se podría decir que eramos compañeras de clases, esta chica se habia vuelto mi único apoyo desde que mi vida empezó a caer en picada de una manera exagerada, la chica que en una infinidad de ocasiones habia evitado lo que no pudo esta vez, Una amiga de verdad, la única amiga que tenia y a la vez a la única persona a la que creo le llego a importar

Después de llorar unos minutos me calme un poco pero aun con una actitud triste y timida –Cuanto tiempo me quede inconsciente? Pregunte a lo que esta solo me miro con un poco de pena

-Creo que por lo menos la ultima hora, lo siento, no pude venir a buscarte por que el profesor no me lo permitio- esta puso una cara de vergüenza autentica que solo reflejaba impotencia –debi suponer que algo asi pudo pasar

-No es tu culpa, de igual manera creo que me estoy acostumbrando jeje- le dije con una sonrisa a mi amiga por lo que esta solo puso un gesto aun mas triste

-Sabes que no tienes por que poner esa sonrisa conmigo Rin… - dijo con un tono triste, era obvio que mi sonrisa era con la intención de no preocupar a la pelirroja pero no me gustaba depender de la gente ni que esta se preocupara o culpara por cosas que me pasaban a mi

-Si lo se, pero asi aunque sea no llorare de nuevo- respondi con una sonrisa igual de falsa pero esta vez con un tono que reflejaba un "Ahora estoy bien"

Esta solo sonrio amargamente y asintió –Bien, si tu lo dices supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer- respondio mientras ponía su típico tono Tsundere –Pero solo con una condición, tu vienes a la enfermería conmigo, no puedo dejar que ese golpe en la cabeza te deje mas tonta de lo que ya estas –

Al decir esto sonreí un poco divertida mientras me trataba de poner de pie lo cual logre pero con dificultad –Me parece justo Nya-

Nya… ese mal habito linguistico que tenia desde que era niña, solo lo solia usar en momentos en los cuales podia abrirme con la gente, lo cual no era muy comúnmente visto, para todo Otonokizaka soy la chica fantasma o algo por el estilo, desde que empezó esto nadie habia querido ser mi amiga, pues que digamos no le conviene mucho a la gente, para Maki-chan soy mi verdadera yo, una chica que le gusta divertirse, que le gusta hablar y que sobre todo ama a la gente que la rodea….. pero para el resto del mundo solo soy la callada Rin o mejor dicho no soy nadie

Al decir esto nos dirigimos a la salida del baño donde antes me habían golpeado, para salir de este pero siempre la pelirroja enfrente de mi

Esta me tomaba de la mano mientras me llevaba a rastras por el lugar, pues que digamos por mi misma no era muy capaz de caminar rápidamente por las heridas o moretones que tenia por todo el cuerpo

-Sabes, para ser tan poco honesta eres muy amable Maki-chan- comente mientras caminaba aun siendo arrastrada por esta en los pasillos que estaban repletos de gente, suponía que estábamos en la hora de receso pues todas estaban fuera de sus salones

La gente apenas y nos miraba con mucha curiosidad, pero mas que mirarme a mi veian a mi compañera pelirroja, una de las chicas mas populares de toda la preparatoria, ella era llamada….

-Mira, la princesa escarlata- se escuchaban murmullos por los lados de parte de mis compañeras

-Si, es tan linda-

-Por que va con Hoshizora tomada de la mano?-

Maki no parecia inmutarse ni en lo mas minimo por los comentarios de sus compañeras y lo único que hacia era ignorarlas para seguir caminando en los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería la cual no quedaba muy lejos

Al llegar teníamos la intención de que la enfermera nos atendiera pero esta no estaba, por lo que solo pasamos a la habitación que estaba en un enorme silencio

-Sientate voy por las cosas- me decia la pelirroja a lo que yo algo timida asentí y me sente en una de las camas de el lugar

Lo único que se escuchaba era el como la pelirroja solo buscaba entre las cosas de los estantes mientras yo estaba sumida en un inmenso silencio

"Siempre fuiste una desgracia"

"es tu culpa que haya pasado todo esto"

Un pequeño golpe aterrizo en mi cabeza el cual era proveniente de Maki

-Auch!- me queje mientras me tomaba con las manos dicho lugar –Por que fue eso?

-Te dije que no me gusta que pienses en eso- me recrimino la pelirroja a lo que yo baje la mirada algo…. Vacia?

-Pero… es cierto, jamas fui lo que la gente queria ni siquiera para ellos…. Solo arruino mas cosas de las que puedo reparar- al decir esto la chica se sento a mi lado en un silencio enorme

-Sabes? Yo no pienso que lo que digan sea cierto, inclusive ahora y mas adelante eres una persona que vale la pena, tu deberías de apreciarte mas- me dijo con un tono que parecia amigable

-Por que Maki?-

-Por que que?

-Por que te preocupas por alguien como yo? – pregunte a lo que la chica arqueo la ceja –Eres una de las chicas mas populares de toda la escuela y solo te dedicas a estar conmigo, y yo solo soy una perdedora cualquiera-

Esta suspiro con un fastidio inmenso que solo mostraba indignación –Por que el ser popular para mi no es nada, que digamos no tenia muchas amigas antes de llegar a Otonokizaka, todas las personas con las que trataba solian ser gente que solo se interesaba en mi por mi popularidad o simplemente por mi dinero…..- esta sonrio levemente –Que tipo de amistad es esa? Pero tu fuiste diferente conmigo, nos hicimos amigas por que enserio te preocupaste por mi ese dia, incluso sin conocernos hiciste mas de lo que mucha gente hizo por mi en años

-Te e ocasionado muchos problemas desde entonces jeje- le dije con una sonrisa por fin que era honesta, si tuviera que decir que algo me mantiene viva es la presencia de mi amiga

-Ni lo digas, incluso eres molesta en la noche- respondia la chica con un gesto bastante molesto pero que era amigable

-Bien, por cierto puedo ir hoy a tu casa? – pregunte a lo que esta me vio con un poco de duda

-Para que?- pregunto con un tono que era algo fastiado

-No quiero llegar a casa, y ademas asi podrías ayudarme en mi tarea Nya- le respondi con un tono divertido por lo que la chica rio un poco

-De que hablas?- me dijo con un poco de diversión –Vas bien en todas las materias

-Excepto en Ingles, es muy tedioso y no lo entiendo, Por que no hablamos todos en el mundo un mismo idioma y nos dejamos de estas clases- dije en un tono deprimido pero que claramente era un juego

-es tan fácil

-Oye que tu seas una niña genio no es mi culpa Nya- dije con una sonrisa a lo que la chica fruncio el ceño

-Te gusta fastidiar con eso cada vez que puedes verdad?- pregunte a lo que yo solo rei un poco

-Afirmativo Nya- dije con una pose que simulaba la de un soldado con la palma de la mano en mi frente

-Puedes venir, pero mis padres estarán hoy por lo que no podras quedarte hasta tarde –me dijo con un tono algo triste

Si debía decirlo a sus padres les agradaba pero a la vez no era tan profunda o de confianza la relación que mantenía con ellos por lo que no podia pedir mucho

-Me parece bien Nya, por cierto, las vacaciones de invierno se acercan a donde iras?- le pregunte a lo que ella fruncio el ceño un poco y me miro con lastima

Guardo un poco de silencio para luego hablar –Me ire a Estados unidos por todas las vacaciones…. Tu estará bien?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí aunque en el fondo no sabia si eso seria del todo cierto

-Maki-chan de por si te causo muchos inconvenientes en la escuela, no crees que por lo menos deberías de descansar un poco de mi?- le dije en tono burlon por lo que ella me vio con lastima

-P-Pero las chicas…. Y tus padres-

-No habra problema, solo me mantendré ocupada de alguna manera Nya, aunque tráeme un recuerdo de estados unidos, dicen que haya venden un muy buen ramen- le dije de nueva cuenta animadamente con una sonrisa gatuna

-Sigo sin creer que me junto con una chica que dice Nya, se que me dijiste que de niña cuidaste de unos gatos tu sola pero es divertido – se burlaba la pelirroja de mi por lo que yo hice un puchero

-Bueno yo aun sigo sin creer que mi compañera tenga el pelo tan rojo como un tomate- le devolví la burla por lo que esta solo se molesto e hizo algo que desde hace un rato debio hacer

Sin previo aviso tomo uno de los parches de las cosas que habia traido y lo puso de golpe en mi cara, en uno de los moretones que tenia

-NYAA!- el movimiento de la chica me habia dolido tanto por el hecho de que lo hizo de una forma tan rápida y brusca que casi dolio

-No te burles de los tomates- espera…. Le molesto que insultara a los tomate pero no que la insultara a ella

-Vaya chica mas complicada Nya- dije con un suspiro pesado que acompañaba mi queja mientras que la pelirroja solo atendia en mi rostro varios golpes

-Esta vez te golpearon demasiado fuerte…. – lo dijo con un enojo que era demasiado notorio –Las voy a…

-NO!- le dije a una velocidad que superaba la del sonido

Esta me vio con un poco de molestia –por que no?! Mira como te tratan!

-Pero no quiero que tu también pases por esto, y no lo permitiré- le dije con un tono que era determinado, si mi vida desde un inicio era un asco no podia dejar que mi única amiga tuviera una igual

-Pero a este paso…. Esta vez solo te dejaron inconsciente pero …. Que será la próxima vez?- me pregunto la chica con un tono que enserio reflejaba miedo, la pregunta que me habia hecho…. Jeje me pregunto cuantas veces me la he hecho yo misma

-Estare bien, un gato tiene 9 vidas Nya- conteste con una expresión algo triste

-Rin…- iba a decir algo pero de repente la campana inundo el silencio de la habitación, esta nos avisaba que teníamos que regresar a nuestra clases –Faltemos por hoy-

-no, a este paso tus notas también bajaran y tus padres son muy estrictos con eso- le respondi a lo que ella solo volvió a poner un gesto de lastima

"Por que no puede ser honesta conmigo? Tiene miedo, pero ella siempre muestra una sonrisa" pensaba la pelirroja mientras me miraba "Me gusta eso de ella….. pero me da miedo de que algún dia no pueda ver por completo la cara detrás de esa mascara"

-Si estas segura te apoyo, volvamos- me dijo a lo que yo asentí y un poco después de eso salimos de la enfermería donde todas las chicas seguían volviendo a sus aulas por lo que los pasillos aun tenia mucha gente

Tanto Maki como yo ignorando todo lo que pasaba empezamos a caminar abriéndonos pasos entre la multitud de gente para llegar a nuestro salón

No fue hasta que vimos aun grupo de chicas las cuales eran rodeadas por un sinfín de estudiantes

-DENME SU AUTOGRAFO PORFAVOR

-SU ULTIMO LIVE FUE INCREIBLE

-ME GUSTA MUCHO SUS VOCES

Cada chica pedia o alababa a las chicas pero yo no tenia ni la mas minima idea de quienes eran –De que me perdi?- pregunte a mi compañera de pelo rojizo que solo tenia una mirada que reflejaba desinteres

\- µ's, un grupo de idols, es muy popular a nivel nacional- hablo la pelirroja aun con ese tono de desinteres

-Idols? Teníamos algo como eso en la escuela?- pregunte a lo que Maki asintió

-Supongo que has estado tan ausente en los sucesos de las escuelas por lo que no estas enterada de varias cosas

Al ver con detenimiento vi el como habia 7 chicas en el grupo, una peli negra, una rubia, una castaña,Una peli azul, una peligris, otra pelimorada y por ultimo una peli jengibre estas eran seguidas por una multitud de gente que las rodeaban de una manera exagerada

-Tan buenas son?- pregunte a lo que Maki negó

-Para mi son unas novatas en cuestión de música, aunque las letras y la coreografia son muy buenas – comento la pelirroja con un gesto que parecia que la presencia de las chicas las molestaba –pero dejándolas de lado creo que deberíamos irnos a clases

Yo solo asentí mientras que seguía a la peli roja a dicho lugar aun viendo a todas y cada una de ellas, todas tenían una sonrisa de autentica felicidad…

-Las envidio mucho

.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa un rato después de haber estado en la de Maki-chan, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, enserio que no queria volver aquí

-SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO-

-MI CULPA?! PERO SI TU ERES EL UNICO IDIOTA AQUÍ –

Siempre era lo mismo todos los días, todo el dia sin descanso alguno, solo vivía para sufrir sin mas, mi familia me detestaba, soy alguien completamente desechable para el mundo, alguien que si desapareciera nadie lo notaria

Solo me acosté en mi cama y me puse los audífonos para silenciar aquellos gritos que desde temprana edad solia escuchar

-Para que rayos vivo? Alguien me extrañaría?- me preguntaba mientras comenzaba a llorar con mi brazo cubriendo mi rostro y solo mostrando un pequeño hilo de lagrima, siempre e estado….

" _Al borde del abismo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rin siempre fue la mas linda del grupo a mi parecer o mejor dicho mas tierna, pero fue la única que alguna vez llego a sufrir abusos por lo que decidi hacer esto mientras veía el capitulo 5 :3**

 **no soy ningún tipo de suicida :u para aclarar XD, pero como Un Amor Inocente se acabara en unos pocos caps y el TsubaHono tampoco durara mucho por lo que solo quedaran pocos Fics, este no será tan largo (ahora si lo prometo XD)**

 **Espero les guste… nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 _"Mi Pasado?"_

-Eres un chico, por que te pones una falda?- decia una chica un poco mas alta que yo mientras que me veía con burla

-QUE NO SOY UN CHICO!- le grite con enojo –NO ME DIGAS ASI!-

-NO ME HABLES ASI!- esta vez la chica arremetio con un golpe

Esa simple accion fue lo que me llevo a traer un infierno, la primera golpiza que alguna vez tuve, solo en primero de secundaria….. solo queria ser tratada de una mejor manera y al intentarlo solo consegui que los insultos pasaran a ser golpes, todo por unas simples palabras

.

-No entiendo por que eres asi Rin! No puede ser! Deberías de tener la vergüenza de no sacar estas notas!- me gritaba un hombre mientras lanzaba unas hoja a la mesa frente a mi, yo solo estaba sentada en la silla frente a este intentando no llorar desconsoladamente, solo era un 80% de mis notas –ERES IGUAL DE INUTIL QUE TU MADRE!

.

-P-pero yo lo hice como pediste- le respondia a una mujer que tenia un gesto completo de molestia en su rostro o mejor dicho de odio

-NO ASI NO SE DEBIA DE HACER! SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO!-

-P-Perdon mama-

-PERDON?! ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR?!- se quejaba la mujer por algo tan insignificante como romper un uniforme escolar –DEBERIAS DE PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NACER! SI NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO TAL VEZ PODRIA DISFRUTAR DE MI VIDA!

Ante eso solo empece a llorar pero bajando la mirada –P-Perdoname por nacer….. mama-

Como es posible que a una niña de 12 años le hagan esto?

"Quieres que el dolor se vaya?"

Sin mas de golpe abri los ojos como si hubiera estado en una eterna pesadilla, estaba bañada en sudor, mientras que este a la vez era frio, mi respiración era entre cortada como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros , ademas de que lloraba mientras veía al techo

Me sente en mi cama para por fin recobrar la compostura, solo me seque las lagrimas de mis ojos mientras a la vez intentaba mantener la respiración bajo control lo cual lograba poco a poco

Mi cuarto estaba a oscuras completamente lo único que lo iluminaba era la luz que emanaba la luna y que dejaba que la un tenue tono de luz

Vi el despertador el cual tenia las 4:00 de la mañana, todavía era de madrugada, aunque con el tiempo te haces amiga de esta hora pues siempre suelo despertarme por la misma pesadilla con diferentes escenas, una infinidad

Hace 3 dias que la escuela habia acabado por un leve receso para las vacaciones de invierno, osea que para mi era descansar de las constantes golpizas y a la vez escapar de casa el mayor tiempo posible y creo que esta es una hora apropiado para hacerlo

Levantándome de mi cama fui directamente a el armario donde busque que ponerme, en cuanto lo abri vi dos cosas, un pantalón de mezclilla apretado y al lado de este una falda, lo dire, por algunos momentos me quede viendo la segunda prenda de frente pero después de pensarlo unos momentos solo tome el pantalón y me lo puse junto con una chamarra deportiva que tenia entre las cosas, esta era de un color gris y no tan gruesa pero tampoco tan delgada

Ya lista para salir decidi salir por la ventana, siempre solia salir por ahí cuando escapaba de casa temprano, abri dicho objeto y me asome, la caída del segundo piso serian como de al menos 5 metros, caigo mal ahí y seguro me rompo algo o muero

Sin mas solo Sali de la habitación por la ventana parándome en un pequeño borde que sobresalia debajo de esta para luego tomarme de un árbol al lado de esta, este lo usaba para poder bajar pues me tomaba de la rama y me deslizaba hasta el tronco para poder bajar

Al estar ya abajo solo suspire mientras veía mi casa para luego empezar a caminar a la deriva, normalmente a estas horas en fin de semana solia ir con Maki pero esta se habia ido de japon por las vacaciones asi que no podia depender de ella

Busque en mi pantalón para encontrar algo de dinero, era poco pero suficiente para sobrevivir el dia si lo podia administrar de buena manera

Al pensar esto solo me dirigi al único lugar que me habia dejado dormir en paz desde hace años

Caminando unos kilómetros incluso diría que ya eran las 5 de la mañana encontre un local que decia CiberCafe, en estos solian rentarte un cuarto en el cual hacias con el lo que quisieras, en mi caso era dormir y tampoco era tan caro

Entre y la chica que ya me conocía desde hace tiempo me hablo

-De nuevo un cuarto?- pregunto con una amarga sonrisa, por esa sonrisa supongo que me debo ver horrible, llego hasta tarde y duermo poco por lo que debía estar un tanto demacrada en cuestión de mis ojeras o el cabello

-Si, por favor- le dije mientras dejaba el dinero en la caja por lo que esta me dio una llave que tenia un llavero colgando que decia 12

Después de esto iba a caminar dándole la espalda a la chica

-E-Estas bien?- pregunto con un tono preocupado –U-Últimamente siempre vienes aquí a dormir-

Ante esto solo la mire con una gran sonrisa que decia de pies a cabeza "Estoy bien" aunque fuera una vil mentira pero no me gustaba que la gente se preocupara por alguien como yo –Solo que en mi casa hace mucho frio como es invierno y no puedo dormir, es todo- después de decir esto apenas asintió me dirigi hacia mi cuarto borrando esa sonrisa de mi rostro mientras nadie me veía

Entre al cuarto donde este era solo una colchoneta azul en el suelo y una televisión con audífonos pegado a la pared, los cuartos estaban pegados unos a otro por lo que no le veía sentido a mantenerme despierta pues no habia nadie alrededor

Sin mas me puse los audífonos en mis oídos y luego me acosté de lleno en el suelo que tenia la colchoneta mientras que cerraba los ojos lentamente

Se preguntaran por que uso audífonos? Aunque sea la música aleja esos sueños tan detestables y horribles

.

.

.

.

.

Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda

Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda

Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde

Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story

「Mabushii na!」 「Ii na!」「Oide yo!」

「Ureshii na!」「Ii na!」「Motto ne!」

Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa - KiRa! !

Una melodiosa cancion me despertaba mientras que yo aun luchaba por mantener el sueño, pero la cancion era tan hermosa que literalmente me daría pena dormirme mientras que esta ahi

Kyou mo ouen o kansha shi teru yo! Tte ne

(Kimi to) Kimitachi to kataritai yorokobi no chouten

Kotoba dake ja tsutae kirenai yo dou suru?

(Konna toki) utau yo utau shika nai

La cancion seguía y entre mas avanzaba mas era capaz de despertarme y por alguna razon dar una sonrisa para mi misma

Por fin la cancion termino después de unos minutos mas mientras que yo por fin me levante de estar acostada para ver la televisión donde antes habían pasado dicha cancion, sin duda queria oírla de nuevo

Toque la pantalla para que esta retrocediera y vi algo que no esperaba

µ's Kira Kira sensation

"µ's? no eran las chicas de nuestra escuela?" me preguntaba a mi misma mientras aun veía la pantalla, luego de seguir oyendo la cancion por lo menos unas 4 veces mas decidi ponerme de pie y ver mi celular, este tenia las 12 P.M

-LAS 12?!- me pregunte a mi misma pues yo no habia pagado por tanto tiempo y no tenia la forma de pagarlo

Al salir de la habitación solo fui a la caja con mucha prisa –DISCULPE-

La misma chica que me atendio en la mañana me sonrio –Si?-

-Yo no pague por tanto tiempo- dije con un tono preocupado

-Descuida, eso ya lo se-

-P-Pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo- le dije a lo que esta rio levemente

-No hay problema- contesto mientras me daba una señal que me calmara –Fui a despertarte por que tu tiempo se acabo pero como estabas muy agotada te deje que te quedaras mas tiempo- comento en un tono amable casi con el aura de un angel

-Eh? Pero por que?- pregunte a lo que ella solo rio un poco

-Bueno eso hacen las compañeras de clases o no?- pregunto –Verdad Hoshizora?

Ahora esto era algo raro, la chica tenia un corto cabello castaño y una mirada color violeta, pero no me sonaba de lo mas minimo su rostro

-Te conozco de otro lado?- pregunte arqueando la ceja a lo que esta por un momento parecio incrédula

-Em…si- dijo incomoda –Vamos en el mismo salón-

Ahora todo tenia sentido, como iba a reconocer a alguien de mi escuela si se supone que evito a todas las personas excepto a Maki

-Oh cierto….- dije intentando disimular ingenuidad pero que digamos estaba completamente perdida sobre la identidad de la chica –Tu nombre era….

Esta suspiro como si estuviera decepcionada –Hanayo Koizumi

-Cierto! Kouzumi-san

-Koizumi- corrigio la chica con un aura inocente la cual me daba bastante envidia

-Si, soy mala con los nombres- le dije mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de poca importancia

-Descuida-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que nos sumiéramos en un gran e incomodo silencio, que era completamente cruel, no sabia que decir, que digamos jamas e sido buena tomando la iniciativa en una conversación con una desconocida, pero tampoco me puedo ir asi como asi, ella me hizo un favor creo

-Y como esta Nishikino-san?- pregunto con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla por lo que yo solo negué

-Ni idea, no e hablado con ella desde hace 3 dias- comente con algo de decepcion en mi voz la cual no paso desapercibida por la chica

-Se fue de vacaciones?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí con algo de pesadez mientras seguía desviando mi mirada a diferentes lugares incomoda

-Tu no saliste de vacaciones? Digo casi todas las del grupo se pusieron deacuerdo para hacer un viaje a un ciudad cercana- le comente mientras que esta negó

-Me ofrecieron el ir pero la verdad tenia trabajo que hacer, mi tio necesitaba que ayudara con el negocio…aunque creo que mas que nada fue por propaganda como los padres de Honoka-chan- decia con una risa nerviosa

-Propaganda?-

-P-Perdon es que soy una Idol…. De casualidad te gustan las cosas de idols?- pregunto algo timida

-Creo que no, aunque e leído algunas cosas de ello- respondi de nuevo con indiferencia

-Y-Ya veo, entonces tal vez no nos conoces, nos llamamos µ's- el nombre le dio a un leve clavo en mi cerebro el cual hizo que me emocionara un poco

\- µ's? las que hicieron esta cancion?- esto lo pregunte mientras de mi pantalón sacaba mi celular para mostrarle el nombre de la cancion que habia guardado

-Sip, es nuestra- contesto con una sonrisa humilde

-Vaya que son buenas- comente con una sonrisa que se formo en mi cara automáticamente

-Asi que esa es tu verdadera sonrisa- me dijo mientras que me veía fijamente sin que yo me diera cuenta antes

El oir esto solo me dolio un poco por lo que sonreí de nueva cuenta con mi sonrisa falsa –no se de que me hablas-

La chica me miro detenidamente para luego hacer una mueca algo triste –Si… tal vez solo fue mi imaginación-

-Si, es lo mas seguro Nya- conteste automáticamente de nueva cuenta por lo que la chica me vio algo sorprendida

-Dijiste Nya?- pregunto a lo que yo solo mantuve mi la misma expresión en mi rostro pero este palidecio….. enserio que detestaba mi habito linguistico, lo detestaba de todas las maneras posibles, es una razon mas por la que la gente se burla de mi sin importar que tan buenas personas parezcan ser

Solo suspire desanimadamente esperando un insulto o algo por el estilo de parte de la castaña lo cual para mi sorpresa nunca llego

-No te vas a burlar?- dije con algo fastidio en mi voz

-Eh? De que?- pregunto inocentemente la chica que aun me veía

\- De mi Nya de que mas?- le dije en un tono mas molesto

-p-pero suena lindo- creo que en cuanto dijo esto solo puse una cara que decia "A quien le quieres tomar el pelo? Y eso que yo tengo el pelo corto"

-Si tu lo dices- conteste con una sonrisa de nueva cuenta pero esta seguía siendo falsa al igual que las demás

-Hanayo!- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos en la sección de mesas donde solo era un café común y corriente, esta voz venia de un sujeto que parecia tener 30 años o algo por el estilo –Toma tu descanso-dijo el hombre por lo que la castaña asintió

-Supongo que me voy- dije con un tono de ya querer acabar con esta platica tan incomoda que desde hace un rato tenia con la castaña pero siempre mostrándole una sonrisa para que esta no se diera cuenta del por que venia en realidad

-E-espera-

"Y ahora que?" al voltear a ver a la castaña esta tenia una mirada timida

-Q-quieres almorzar conmigo?- pregunto mientras me enseñaba lo que parecia un bento bastante grande –No me lo puedo acabar yo sola amenos que sea arroz

-Me comi una roca de camino, lo siento- le conteste a lo que ella bajo la mirada un poco triste…. Como un cachorro regañado

-E-entiendo…. Debes tener cosas que hacer- "Nop, enrealidad solo tengo que caminar sin rumbo"

-Esta bien Nya, de igual manera no tengo nada que hacer hoy- le conteste con una actitud positiva fingida como de costumbre

Esta sonrio ampliamente, supongo que por esa actitud tan timida no tiene muchas amigas o por lo menos se deprime cuando las rechazan

Después de eso ella y yo tomamos una mesa del lugar y repartimos la comida

-Asi que estas aquí todos los días?- le pregunte a lo que ella asintió

-Si, me toca trabajar desde las 5 hasta las 2 de la tarde, es divertido- comento a lo que yo llevando un trozo de comida a mi boca solo asentí

-al parecer te gusta convivir con la gente- comente a lo que ella me miro curiosa

-A ti no?- la pregunta solo hizo que sintiera un leve nudo en el estomago, por supuesto que me gustaba pero no era posible eso del todo

-Em...si, supongo , aunque solo salgo con Maki-chan Nya- dije tiernamente a lo que la chica solo rio un poco

-Se nota que son muy unidas, deben de quererse mucho- "Como no tienes una idea" – por cierto sigo con la misma duda, por que vienes todos los días?-

-Ya te lo habia dicho- le recordé la excusa que le habia dado a lo que ella de nuevo puso esa expresión que reflejaba duda

-Entonces que haces en vacaciones?- pregunto intentando sacar otro tema del cual hablar

-Solo estar caminando por ahí- conteste sin pensarlo un momento –No tengo nada que hacer, sin Maki aquí solo me la paso sola- esto lo dije con un tono triste y que perdían todo rastro de vida –Muy sola…-

-Trabaja conmigo- propuso la castaña de una manera tan simple que inclusive era raro –Si no tienes que hacer en vacaciones podrias trabajar aquí conmigo

Ante la idea de la castaña solo lo pensé un momento, necesitaba dinero y para terminar necesitaba un lugar en el cual pasar la mayoría del tiempo por lo que no era tan mala idea

-Mmm si no hay problema claro- la chica al oir esto sonrio de manera feliz y energéticamente, la chica parecia haber encontrado algo que buscaba, pues creo que ella sola aquí se aburre bastante

-Mi tio estará feliz, le falta personal- dijo emocionada – ademas no tengo ninguna amiga de nuestra clase- comento con un tono algo apenado el cual me molesto mucho

-Eres de las chicas mas populares de la escuela….. quieres que te crea que nadie quiere ser tu amiga?- pregunte con un tono bastante molesto el cual no parecio notar pues no cambio su rostro de inocencia, mientras yo sufria por falta de personas gente como ellas las rechazaban…

-La amistad se debería basar solo en las personas y no influir si eres idol o algo por el estilo, el ejemplo es que no tenias ni la mas minima idea de quien era y cuando lo supiste no seguimos hablando solo por eso…. La gente en la escuela solo se acerca por conveniencia- comento como si el ser idol dificultara su vida…..vaya ridícula

-Asi que es eso Nya- dije con un tono inocente mientras veía por la ventana del lugar, el como la gente pasaba, cada uno con sus propios problemas pero para mi sus problemas parecían tan…. Sencillos y temporales

-Hoshizora?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo reaccionando un poco tarde voltee a verla

-Si?-

-Me darias tu numero de teléfono para llamarte cuando tenga la información del trabajo?- pregunto la castaña a lo que yo asentí dándole mi celular para que esta anotara su numero en mi teléfono mientras que yo hice lo mismo en el suyo

-Solo tienes a Nishikino como contacto?- pregunto la castaña que al parecer veía mi agenda, pero no me importo mucho

-Se borro la memoria de mi celular y perdi toda la información, solo e podido agregar de nuevo a Maki-chan- me excusaba pues era mas que obvio que la respuesta era completamente afirmativa

-Oh… ya veo-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana?- pregunte a lo que esta asintio

sin mas me puse de pie de la mesa mientras le daba otra sonrisa para irme –Hasta luego Koizumi nya

esta solo alzo atino a despedirme moviendo su mano tímidamente pero sus pensamientos eran completamente diferentes

" _Que es esa sonrisa?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review**

KBMasterD: Estoy asi de ir a matarte a tu casa :3, todos los ships son aceptables a menos de que separen a Pana y Rin (aunque en esta ocasión terminara por votos nwn/)

yohan2000: yo monstruo sin alma? No te equivocaste de persona? :v

Panda-chan: Pues lo es XD, de que creiste que seria?

 **Mañana RinPana :3/**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" _Que vives?"_

-Estoy tan emocionada- le comente al hombre y la mujer frente a mi los cuales me veian completamente divertidos

-Ya lo repetiste como 5 veces en los últimos 10 minutos Hanayo- contesto la mujer con una risa por lo que el hombre no se quedaba atrás

Este era un hombre castaño de unos 35 años de edad pero que parecia ser muy joven, al igual que la mujer que era una castaña que tenia el pelo atado en dos coletas y su pelo era castaño oscuro

El hombre rio un poco, este tenia una actitud un tanto conservada pero con su familia solia ser de lo mejor –No nos contaste de donde conoces a esta tal chica, pero debiste de pedirle mucho a tu tio que le diera trabajo si este acepto…. El es muy terco sabes?-

-Lo se- dije con una sonrisa algo amarga, tuve que pedirle por todo un dia que me dejara contratarla pues por alguna razon queria que la chica trabajara conmigo, algo en ella me decia que tenia que ser su amiga –Fue difícil convencerlo-

-Jajaja lo se cariño, mi cuñado jamas a sido tan fácil de convencer- comentaba la mujer con una risa –Pero volviendo al tema de donde conoces a la chica?

Solo trague un poco de saliva como si me diera vergüenza –Ella…. Va en mi salón- conteste a lo que los dos adultos me vieron extrañados

-Como que en tu salón? Antes no la habias mencionado, y que digamos ya llevan 6 meses desde que la escuela empezó- dijo el hombre arqueando la ceja

-Solo nos habias hablado de tus amigas de tu grupo- comento la mujer ahora

Solo puse una mueca incomoda –Si….. ella es una chica muy callada, nunca habíamos hablado y hace unos días fue la primera vez en mi trabajo cuando ella se quedo a dormir ahí….

-Se quedo a dormir?- pregunto el hombre con un semblante preocupado, no me habia dado cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-Em….si- conteste simplemente pero un poco nerviosa –P-pero no es la primera vez que lo hace descuiden- al parecer soy muy tonta pues los adultos solo parecieron preocuparse aun mas

-Espera Hanayo…. La chica esta ahí desde temprano y solo va a dormir? Que es lo que hace a esas horas si dijiste que no trabaja ni tampoco tiene alguna actividad- pregunto la mujer con una autentica preocupación

-N-No lo se…- conteste de forma cortante, por mas cosas que me habia planteado ninguna era lo suficientemente lógica –P-pero no es una mala persona

-Jamas dijimos eso… pero me preocupa que hace una chica de 15 años de esa manera… es extraño-

"Claro que lo es… inclusive ayer y hoy llego al mismo lugar a la misma hora y solo para hacer lo mismo que todos los días, esta parecia cansada y triste siempre aunque no lo mostraba"

El resto de la cena fueron platicas normales, todo normal como si el tema se hubiera ido por el caño, al terminar solo lave los platos y luego subi a mi cuarto

Ahora que lo pensaba no habia hablado con ella para darle la información sobre lo del trabajo, por lo que tome mi celular el cual estaba en mi cama, en la cual me sente

Busque entre mis contactos hasta que encontre su nombre

 **Hoshizora Rin**

 **-Llamar**

 **-Mensaje**

No sabia que hacer para que esta lo viera, tal vez podría estar ocupada por lo que no queria llamar

 **Para: Hoshizora Rin**

 **Hola Hoshizora-san**

 **Soy Koizumi.. aunque creo que eso ya lo dice tu celular jeje, te queria avisar sobre el trabajo sobre el que hablamos hace unos 2 dias, Mi tio acepto tenerte como empleada, espero que puedas asistir mañana**

Me preguntaba si debía intentar iniciar una conversación normal con ella, la chica aunque parecia ser abierta ante todas y todos, sentía que era distante hasta al decir un simple "Hola"

 **Por cierto, como estas?**

Fue lo único que pude decir para luego enviar el mensaje, no era muy buena socializando con la gente pero que digamos nunca habia intentado socializar del todo, Honoka habia sido la que me habia reclutado para ser una miembro de Muse

Casi de inmediato la respuesta llego

 **De: Hoshizora Rin**

 **Esta bien, Mañana te veo haya, gracias por el trabajo nwn**

 **Supongo que bien pero tengo algo de sueño… Buenas noches :3/**

Como dije….. ella no dejaba que me acercara a ella aunque tampoco me despreciaba directamente

"Es tan raro que quiera que sea mi amiga?"

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces que debo de hacer?- pregunto la chica la cual tenia un pantalón de mezclilla y su típica chamarra deportiva, ademas de que de nuevo tenia ese semblante de no haber dormido

-Pues lo que tienes que hacer es atender las mesas, ademas de llevar pedidos a los cuartos- comento el hombre que estaba al lado el cual era mi tio, este tenia una sonrisa cortes con la chica

-Esta bien- dijo la chica –Como empiezo o como debo de hacerlo?-

-Hanayo te enseñara todo lo que debes saber sobre atender a las personas, es un placer tenerte aquí Hoshizora- comento el hombre mientras se iba pero no sin antes guiñarme el ojo

En cuanto se fue un silencio incomodo reino el lugar como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, era tan difícil deshacerse de esta tensión?

-Empezamos?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa mientras me veía

Yo solo me mantenía mirándola –Em…. Si claro, creo que deberíamos limpiar las mesas antes de que lleguen los clientes a la parte del restaurant

-Voy enseguida- la chica estaba apunto de irse pero se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle

De inmediato la tome de la manga de su chamarra –Hoshizora…. No puedes trabajar con esa ropa-

-Que? Entonces con que trabajare?

-Si, sobre eso…..-

.

.

-Me siento incomoda con esto- me dijo la chica con un gesto desanimado como si le hubieran quitado un juguete a un niño

-Se te ve bien- le asegure a la chica que no parecio animarse en lo mas minimo

-Pero no me gusta Nya- decia con un tono serio que inclusive parecia triste

La chica vestia una falda negra la cual le llegaba unos pocos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, osea que no era muy corta, tenia una camisa blanca de manga larga la cual era de botones esta acompañada con un bordeado en la parte de dichos botones, ademas de una zapatillas que le hacían crecer unos pocos centímetros y por ultimo el flequillo que tenia en su frente ahora lo tenia peinado hacia tras por lo que su frente quedaba completamente a la vista…. En si se veía muy linda (Traje de hello hoshi wo kazoete, sin el sombrero claro)

-Solo es por algunas horas, estaras bien?- pregunte a lo que la chica puso una sonrisa

-Si, estare bien, aunque no me gustan las faldas ni los vestidos- contesto a lo que yo asentí con un poco de duda

-Entonces te enseñare que debes de aprender primordialmente- comente mientras que esta con un gesto gatuno asintió

Después de esto la lleve a el área de empleados la cual era de descanso, esta se conformaba por varios sillones y una mesa en la cual estos la rodeaban

Casi de inmediato le di a la chica una carta del menú que traia desde antes de entrar aquí, luego de eso me sente en el sofá –Intenta tomar mi orden- le dije

Esta solo puso un gesto confundido –Eh?-

-Si, asi veremos que tal lo haces y podremos mejorarlo – le conteste mientras tenia una mirada divertida –Vamos inténtalo-

La chica puso un gesto algo incomodo –Si tu lo dices- esta tomo la carta en sus manos mientras se acerco a mi con una sonrisa bastante bien fingida pero que era típica de una mesera –Bienvenidos!, espero disfruten el lugar, este es nuestro menú, podría tomar su orden?

Lo admitiré…. La chica literalmente tenia un don natural con la gente… pero seguía siendo distante en todo momento

Tenia una sonrisa hermosa pero que no tenia muy en claro que era lo que queria decir, que es lo que tiene esa sonrisa que me deja tan intranquila?

-Que tal?- pregunto la chica con un gesto algo desinteresado pero que me observaba

-C-creo que es muy bueno- pero no me podia borrar esa imagen que tenia sobre ella sonriendo –P-Por cierto…

No termine la oración por que el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar por lo que esta lo saco para ver la llamada y sonreir a un nivel que queria saltar, esta ignorando que estuviera aquí tomo la llamada sin ni siquiera decirme nada

-MAKI-CHAN!- grito feliz con una sonrisa completamente deslumbrante, una que nunca habia visto proveniente de ella, era triste –Ya extrañaba tu voz Nya-

~Oye no me grites en el oído~ dijo la chica con un tono que simulaba molestia pero estaba segura de que no era el caso ~Yo también extrañaba oir tu voz~

La llamada tenia un sonido no tan alto pero lo suficiente para dejarme oir todo lo que platicaban, aunque me sentía como una intrusa pues la platica no era de mi incumbencia

-Mala, no me dejaste ningún mensaje- decia con un puchero gatuno pero que reflejaba una gran felicidad e incluso un leve rubor en su rostro

~Si, lamento eso, pero mi padre me quito el celular para que "conviviera" mas con ellos~ decia con un tono fastidiado ~Pero descuida, me compre uno nuevo sin que se dieran cuenta, te podre llamar todos los dias~

-Enserio?! Eso si es Nya!-

~Vuelve a decir Nya y enserio volveré a Japon solo para darte un golpe en la cabeza!~ contesto la chica con un tono divertido

-Si, Si- dijo la peli naranja ignorando la anterior amenaza –Como has estado?-

~Supongo que bien, aquí son las 2 de la tarde, haya todavía es un poco temprano verdad?~

-Si,algo son las 6 de la mañana-contesto con una risa

De pronto todo el animo que antes escuchaba del otro lado de la línea desaparecio ~Donde estas?~ esa pregunta despertó una gran curiosidad en mi, acaso la pelirroja sabia de las continuas veces que Rin estaba en la calle tan temprano

-Estoy bien, en un ciber café, al que venia siempre- contesto con un tono animado

~Enserio lamento no estar ahí, se que mi casa era al único lugar al que solias recurrir en ese tipo de días...~ decia con pena la chica

-Descuida, no pasa nada, de igual manera creo que encontre un lugar al donde escapar por todo el dia- esta vez lo dijo con un tono triste y sus ojos perdieron la expresión feliz que tenia pero aun con alegría por hablar con su amiga

~Tus papas?~

-No hay problema- sus padres? Que pasa con ellos?

~Y de las chicas?~

-No me las he encontrado y evito estar cerca de Otonokizaka o sus alrededores- contesto de manera automática como si diera un informe "Chicas?"

~Menos mal~ suspiro aliviada la pelirroja

-Por cierto consegui trabajo Nya- hablo la peli naranja

~QUE COSA?!~ pregunto en un grito la chica ~COMO QUE UN TRABAJO?!~

-recuerdas que te hable de el ciber café?- la pelirroja solo hizo un sonido de afirmación –Pues aquí me dieron trabajo, resulta que una compañera nuestra trabaja aquí-

~Compañera? De nuestro salón?~ la chica parecia tener un tono molesto ahora como si algo la amenazara a ella o a alguien ~Quien es?~

-mmm se llama Hanayo...- luego de esto paso a mirarme a mi con una sonrisa algo amable –Si era Hanayo verdad?- ante la pregunta solo me deprimi un poco y asentí

~Hanayo? Jamas escuche de ella….. ~ esta parecio meditar un momento para luego hablar de nuevo ~Espera, no es la idol?~

Ante dicha cosa que dijo la pelirroja Rin solo asintió con un leve sonido –Si es ella, es agradable- mis tonos de piel creo que subieron un poco al oir como la chica decia que era agradable, normalmente la gente no se expresa de mi asi o mejor dicho no estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan

~No me agrada~

-Ya se como piensas Maki-chan pero…-

~Pero nada, no me agradan las chicas como ella~ contesto la pelirroja sin ningún remordimiento de lo dicho, no sabia que le desagradaba tanto a una chica que ni siquiera conocía, pero ahora me quedaba la duda del por que? ~Es como las demás y no me gustan la gente asi de abusiva~

La peli naranja miro hacia mi con un gesto que denotaba pena pues lamentaba que hubiera que tenido que oir eso –Em…Koizumi-san, saldré un momento a atender- ante esto solo asentí, pero la chica se detuvo justo cuando caminaba a la salida

-Eh? Porque?- esta estaba ahora lo suficientemente alejada para que no fuera capaz de escuchar del otro lado de la línea, esta después de oir unos segundos mas de mala gana solo asintió y se acerco a mi para extenderme su celular en el que antes hablaba –Em.. Koizumi…. Maki-chan me dijo que quiere hablar contigo

Hablar conmigo?

Con un poco de timidez tome el celular de la peli naranja para acercarlo a mi oído lentamente –H-Hola?-

~Koizumi?~ pregunto a lo que yo con un leve sonido asentí ~Es cierto que le diste trabajo a Rin?~ pregunto en un tono tranquilo

-E-Es cierto- conteste con algo de nerviosismo pues que digamos la voz de la chica era neutra como si analizara de cerca algo

~Con que propósito? Por que le diste trabajo a una chica que ni siquiera conoces?~ hablo llendo directo al grano lo cual me puso aun mas nerviosa

-Yo si la conozco, a ella y a ti- conteste con seguridad lo cual hizo molestar a la pelirroja del otro lado

~Creo que no entendiste la pregunta… dime, cual es la comida favorita de Rin? Su color favorito? Su sueño?~ hablaba la pelirroja con un gesto muy molesto mientras que yo no tenia la mas minima idea de que responder ~no nos conoces, que sepas nuestros nombres no significa que nos conozcas ahora volveré a preguntar… Por que le diste el trabajo a Rin?

-E-em….yo….. esto- ahora que lo pensaba… por que se lo habia ofrecido?

Después de esto pase a ver a la chica peli naranja que tenia una expresión preocupada por lo que pudiéramos hablar, esta estaba a lo lejos al final de la habitación por lo que probablemente no escucharía nada de lo que dice la pelirroja

~Responde~ dijo en un tono de nueva cuenta neutral viendo que simplemente tartamudeaba

-Por que… me preocupa- conteste en voz baja por lo que dudo que la peli naranja haya escuchado a lo lejos –Ella…. Se ve tan triste, y continuamente esta sola ya que tu no estas aquí- conteste con toda sinceridad, era lo menos que podia hacer, desde el principio sabia que esa era la razon pero también me daba cuenta que si lo decia probablemente Maki se enojara porque eso no me incumbe en lo mas minimo

La chica suspiro en la línea como si le hubiera dicho algo que ya estaba cansada de oir ~Asi que fue por eso, supongo que trabajas en el lugar donde ella esta~ ante esto solo asentí con un sonido ~Koizumi, quiero dejar dos cosas en claro~

-Cosas?- pregunte a lo que la chica guardo silencio para luego hablar

~Numero uno, llegas a hacerle algo a Rin, llegas a lastimarle aunque sea un pelo o simplemente a hacerla derramar una lagrima y enserio, enserio que te hare la vida miserable~ al escuchar esto solo trague saliva algo pesado

-b-bien- conteste de manera nerviosa pero segura, ademas por que querria hacerle daño o la hacerla llorar? Mucho de lo que decia no tenia ni el mas minimo sentido para mi

La chica paso a tener un semblante algo triste o por lo menos eso sentía del otro lado de la línea

~La segunda cosa es que…..

.

.

.

.

.

-Hasta luego, gracias por visitarnos- despedia de manera muy cortes a unos clientes que hace un momento se habían retirado

-sabes no tienes que esperarme- llegaba una chica de pelo naranja con su uniforme que aun portaba y por ultimo un semblante preocupado –Dije que queria tomar todo el dia pero tu turno debio acabar hace unas 2 horas-

En si ya eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, sin duda la peli naranja se dedicaba mucho a su trabajo, lo raro es que esta solo atendia pedidos rapidos sin tener un momento de hablar con los clientes o algo mas por el estilo, era muy reservada, en especial con chicos o chicas de nuestra edad, en esos casos ella se negaba a atenderlos por lo que yo lo hacia, ademas esta se encargaba de llevar pedidos como Pizzas o algún alimento a las cabinas donde antes se solia quedar a dormir

-N-No importa, no puedo invitarte a trabajar e irme para dejarte aquí- le dije con una sonrisa, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con la chica aunque la mayoría del tiempo solo solíamos quedarnos en silencio

-Hoshizora, Hanayo-chan- un hombre se acerco a nosotras este tenia el pelo castaño y una sonrisa divertida ademas de dos sobres –Un gran trabajo, en especial tu Hoshizora, la gente dijo que eres muy amable con ellos, Ups creo que tienes competencia sobrina mia- mas que nada hablaba de adultos o de ancianos (aunque este ultimo no muy recurrente) habia atendido la peli naranja

-Eh? Esto que es?- pregunto Rin mientras tomaba un sobre de los que mi tio traia el cual le habia ofrecido previamente, esta lo abrió para tener un expresión muy sorprendida –Cuanto dinero… espere, todo es para mi?- pregunto como si se hubiera olvidado que trabajo por ello

-Claro que es para ti, eres muy buena en esto niña, me hace feliz tenerte a bordo con nosotros en esta familia - respondio el hombre forma animada a lo que Rin solo sonrio con algo de ternura

-A mi me alegra estar a bordo Nya- dijo con un leve salto de forma muy linda lo cual hizo que me perdiera un momento en la chica, sus facciones no eran muy refinadas pero eran justas a la medida, sus ojos color amarillo tenían un brillo especial cuando mostraba esa actitud, su cabello tenia un color muy animado que combinaba perfectamente con su actitud

-Jejeje- el hombre rio un poco para luego dar otra sonrisa –Bien, me tengo que ir, por cierto deberían de cambiarse, su turno termino, es el turno nocturno ahora- ante lo dicho las dos asentimos de una manera rápida para dirigirnos a los vestidores

Al entrar a dicho lugar lo cual era mas como una habitación normal pero este con casilleros para las ropas y mas cosas que tuvieras que guardar

La chica se dirigio a donde habia dejado sus cosas para casi de inmediato antes que cualquier cosa revisar su celular, supongo que sus padres deben estar un poco preocupados de que esta este hasta esta hora en la calle

-Tus papas deben de esperarte en casa- le dije a lo que la chica que al entrar tenia una sonrisa de felicidad pura ahora tenia un gesto de solo decepcion como si cuando esperabas una buena noticia solo te llega… nada, absolutamente nada

Esta reacciono con unos movimientos rapidos e incomodos para verme, juraría que al principio vi una cara de tristeza pero esta la cambio de pronto por una sonrisa –Si, deben de estarse preguntando donde estoy…-

A esto te referias Nishikino?

-Y-Ya veo en ese caso será mejor que nos cambiemos para irnos- le dije a lo que esta asintió algo timida como si aun desconfiara de mi lo cual no entendia por que lo hacia

Después de cambiarnos ambas no encontrábamos en el frente de el ciber café, ella con sus típicas chamarras que parecían mas como las de un chico y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, por mi lado yo tenia una falda y una blusa ademas de un suetes bastante grueso por el frio

-N-nos vamos juntas?- pregunte a la chica que solo negó con una sonrisa

-Yo voy para el otro lado- dijo mientras señalaba el otro extremo de la calle que estaba extremadamente habitada pues era el centro de Akibahara, hasta de noche hay mucha gente

"Juraria que vive en el mismo vecindario que yo" varias veces la habia visto caminar a lo lejos cuando íbamos o veníamos de la escuela en la misma dirección a mi casa

-E-Entonces nos vemos- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella solo asintió con un "adiós" luego me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, yo por alguna razon no podia dejar de pensar en tantas cosas extrañas que veía en la actitud de la chica por lo que la segui para ver a donde se dirigía, al principio caminaba de forma aleatoria que inclusive diría que pasamos por varias calles mas de una vez, pero habia tanta gente que no era capaz de verme

Por fin la chica se detuvo en una tienda, por mi parte la espere fuera de esta pero viendo que compraba, Ramen instantáneo y un tipo de gaseosa, al salir esta de nuevo empezó a caminar con la bolsa en mano de una forma rara pero por fin con un destino

La peli naranja entro a un lugar que era extraño….. extremadamente extraño

"Hotel"

Rin entro sin pensarlo un momento, parecia de esos típicos hoteles que son mas que nada establecidos para que la gente pueda estar ahí un pequeño lapso de tiempo

"Que pasa?" "Por que no va a casa?" me preguntaba eso y un millón de dudas mas que no tenían respuesta clara para mi en el momento hasta que recordé algo…..algo que me hizo tener inclusive mas dudas sobre todo.. las palabras de nishikino

- _La segunda cosa es que no te metas en su vida mas de lo debido-_

.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction fallando desde tiempos inmemorables D:**

 **Espero les guste la historia, últimamente no se si poner a una Rin siempre feliz o a una Rin que se debate entre la tristeza y la felicidad asi que lo deje como la segunda**

 **Como dije…Creo que me gusta un poco el RinMaki (SI MI YO DE HACE UNA SEMANA VIERA ESTO SEGURO ME QUEMO VIVO….. eso será homicidio o suicidio? :v) Pero no se compara en lo mas minimo a como quiero el RinPana asi que en pocas palabras será un triangulo amoroso bastante complicado (para ustedes :v)**

 **Review**

 **KBMasteD:** No fallaste en nada, aquí el problema….. yo deje flojos y mal hechos los saltos por que aun no es el momento de profundizarlos, mas adelante en la historia se mostrara que es lo que pasa con ello, pero el hacerlos asi y el no mostrar los sentimientos de Rin era algo que hice apropósito, espero te guste….si leíste arriba lo que puse no creas que te salvas, RINPANA TRIUNFA SOBRE TODO! MUERTE AL RINMAKI! (Solo lo he aceptado en un 5 por ciento nwn)

 **Yohan2000:** Ya es costumbre verte en todas mis historias….que bien nwn, si… me gusta meterle salsa a todo para que no se pierda la emoción :y

 **Creo que seria todo, Bueno nos vemos el Fin de semana (en este fic) nwn/**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

" _Sonrio?"_

-Cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunte con un tono que intentaba ser desinteresado pero era mas que seguro que no era el caso, tenia una prisa muy elevada por llegar

-En menos de 5 minutos estaremos ahí señorita- comento el chofer

Yo solo solte un leve sonido de queja, creo que ya fueron 12 dias desde que no la veo, pero parecieran que han sido años, no lo negare, las vacaciones que comparti con mis padres fueron hermosas, nos divertimos mucho e inclusive creo que llegamos a ser un poco mas unidos pues estos no solian ponerme mucha atención ya que siempre tenían que atender el hospital, pero dejando eso de lado sentía una ansias tremendas por ver a mi amiga, a la única amiga que tengo

-Señorita Nishikino, perdone mi imprudencia pero me puede decir para que vamos a un lugar como este habiendo lugares mucho mas de…su clase?- pregunto el hombre con el típico tono cortes pero eso me irritaba demasiado

-Solo voy a ver a una amiga, es todo- comente de nueva cuenta, sonreí un poco al decir esto, se supone que iba a llegar de mis vacaciones justo el domingo en la noche, pero gracias a un problema grande que tuvieron en el hospital cosa que debe ser grave, llegamos hoy en la mañana

Vi mi celular un momento **9:14 a.m Sabado**

En si estaba feliz de ser capaz de volver a estar con mi amiga pero algo hacia que no pudiera sentirme bien del todo, ella al igual volveria a la escuela y probablemente a su rutina normal, me pregunto cuantas veces le intente ayudar a salir de esto

Una vez inclusive le ofreci un pequeño departamento que mis padres usaban como almacen, pero si lo limpiabas apropiadamente era un lugar perfecto para que viviera una persona, o aquella vez que le ofreci un poco de dinero para que fuera capaz de pagar algunos gastos que tenia pero ella era tan noble e inocente que cada ayuda que le intentaba dar la rechazaba, esta decia que con solo mi amistad era mas que suficiente, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en ocasiones la chica escapa de casa y recurre a mi hogar, claro para mi siempre es bienvenida pero de igual manera e sentido pena, 5 meses que somos amigas, y 5 meses la e visto llorar mientras duerme

Eso sin duda alguna duele en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero ella siempre dice que esta bien con una sonrisa en el rostro inclusive cuando claramente no lo esta….. solo quisiera poder ayudarla mas

-Señorita llegamos- comento el hombre de una manera que me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que di un pequeño brinco del susto –Quiere que pregunte por su amiga?

Claramente negué –No gracias, yo bajare a buscarla- conteste –si gustas puedes irte Alfred-

-Segura que estará bien sola?- pregunto, Ja como si le importara, para el solo soy una niña que su padre rico le paga, en pocas palabras soy su responsabilidad

-Claro, ya ire a casa- comente de una manera desinteresada mientras bajaba del auto

Ya estando fuera de este el auto arranco y se perdio en la vista mientras que por mi parte solo me dedique a ver con detenimiento el puesto en el que estaba

"CiberCafe" pensé de manera automática, no solia visitar estos lugares pues que digamos no es mucho de mi agrado el excesivo ruido que a veces provocan

"Con que Rin a trabajado aquí en las vacaciones" me dije mientras veía el lugar, no tenia mal aspecto para nada, inclusive parecia un lugar muy decente para trabajar

Ya dejando mis pensamientos de lado solo entre al local donde una chica me recibió, esta era una chica que trabajaba aquí

-Bienvenida, en que le podemos ayudar?- pregunto cortésmente

-Busco a una amiga- comente de manera educada –Se llama Rin Hoshizora, estará aquí?-

La chica me miro un momento para luego asentír con una sonrisa –Debe estar en su descanso con Koizumi-san-

De nuevo ese nombre, Koizumi, aunque Rin no solia mencionarla para nada en nuestras conversaciones a veces el tema salia a flote sin que quisiera pues me daba curiosidad aquella chica, Rin dijo que la veía como una buena persona, pero como era de esperarse Rin no puede tomarle confianza a una desconocida cualquiera aunque esta la haya tratado muy bien

-Gustas que te lleve con ella?- pregunto la chica por lo que negué

-Puedo ir sola? Es que ella no sabe que estoy aquí y le quiero dar una pequeña sorpresa- dije por lo que la chica algo divertida asintió para indicarme el camino y luego despedirse

Yo solo camine en el lugar primero viendo a la gente comiendo para luego ver una puerta que decia "Area de descanso SOLO EMPLEADOS", era mas que evidente que este era el lugar donde se encontraba mi amiga pero no abri por que escuche unas voces

-Vamos di que si!- comentaba la primera voz con un entusiasmo enorme

-Seria como una recompensa por haber trabajado tan duro estas semanas- comento una voz pero ahora proveniente de un hombre

Luego de eso escuche la voz mas melodiosa que alguna vez habría oído –Ya dije que no me siento comoda llendo a lugares como esos-

Casi de un golpe abri la puerta en un impulso, lo cual me hizo sentir estúpida pues en cuanto vi a las tres personas dentro estas tenían miradas extrañadas por quien habría entrado de una forma tan… brusca?

La primera en parecer reaccionar fue la castaña –Nishiki…-

-MAKI-CHAN!- sin mas Rin interrumpio a la chica de hablar y se abalanzo sobre mi para abrazarme de lleno

El abrazo fue sorpresivo pero a la vez no me resistia a este y lo correspondi –Hola Rin-

Esta se acurrucaba como un pequeño gato en mi hombro –Por que no me dijiste que venias Nya? Crei que volvías hasta mañana muy tarde-

-Si, cosas pasaron y termine volviendo hoy en la madrugada- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual borre de inmediato al ver que Rin no traia su típica ropa que consistía siempre en pantalones y playeras o chamarras

Esta traia una camisa de manga larga, esta de botones y con un leve bordeado en la parte de dichos botones, ademas de una falda color negra que le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, por ultimo esta traia zapatillas y lo que mas llamo mi atención fue la forma en la que tenia acomodado su cabello, su flequillo estaba peinado para atrás por lo que su frente estaba a la vista y se veía realmente hermosa

Como dije la sonrisa de mi rostro desaparecio, pero no para mal, esta fue remplazada por una leve mueca de incomodidad y un sonrojo que hacia que mi cara se camuflara por completo con el color de mi cabello

-Maki-chan?- pregunto pues no habia emitido palabra alguna

-T-traes puesta una falda?- pregunte tontamente mientras que esta al igual que yo se puso roja hasta las orejas mientras por fin se separaba de mi

-Em…bueno…. E-era el uniforme no tenia opción- comento por lo que solo se puso aun mas roja desviando la mirada

-Verdad que se ve muy linda?-comento una voz ajena a la conversación, al mirar era una castaña que vestia la misma ropa que Rin pero esta con su cabello peinado de la misma manera normal de siempre

El comentario de la castaña hizo que Rin se pusiera incluso mas roja con un gesto que decia "QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE….NYA"

-Bueno….- de nueva cuenta mire a Rin, en si tenia toda la razon

-DEJEN DE DISCUTIR POR ESO NYA!- grito la chica de la cual trataba todo el tema de conversación

-Jejeje, veo que eres su amiga- comento el hombre de pelo castaño con una sonrisa

Ante ello solo supuse que seria el jefe de Rin por lo que educadamente asentí –Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki, gracias por cuidar de la tonta de mi amiga- dije de manera divertida a lo que el hombre rio y la peli naranja solo se empezó a quejar de nueva cuenta

-Entonces puedes ayudarnos a convencerla?- pregunto el hombre por lo que yo lo mire con un poco de duda

-Eh? Convencerla de que?- pregunte con un tono precavido, si debo decirlo soy una persona que mata con la mirada a todo lo que le causa inseguridad

El hombre rio un poco –No me mires asi, no es nada malo- dijo por lo que yo me tranquilice un poco –Lo que pasa es que la familia Koizumi hara una comida como es costumbre cuando acaban las vacaciones, obviamente iremos tios, primos y todo familiar-

-Y quieren que vaya- comento a mi espalda Rin que solo tenia un gesto incomodo, lo entiendo, jamas le ha gustado convivir con gente desconocida o mejor dicho no confía en la gente

-Si, seria muy divertido- ahora hablaba la castaña al lado de Rin –Pero Rin-chan se niega-

Ante el comentario solo arquee la ceja "Rin-chan?"

-Pero es una comida familiar y yo no soy una- decia Rin con un tono de nuevo recriminatorio como si ya le hubiera dicho eso unas cientas de veces pero estos seguían sin escuchar

-todos los que trabajan para mi son familia- decia con una sonrisa el hombre

Tanto la peli naranja como yo probablemente pensamos lo mismo "Vaya lógica"

Pero el hombre se veía que era buena gente y aunque no confiara en Hanayo la verdad queria que Rin superara ese trauma de tener miedo a la gente que no conoce por nada

-Deberias ir Rin- comente a lo que ella solo me vio con una cara que decia "Espera….QUE?!"

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo de nueva cuenta el hombre por lo que la peli naranja solo tenia un gesto el cual queria hablar pero por las constantes interrupciones era incapaz de esto

-P-Pero..-

-Eso es genial Rin-chan- decia Hanayo al igual emocionada como su tio pero esta poniéndose al lado de la peli naranja sonriéndole con calidez

Ahora después de eso aquellos dos casi sacan a rastras a Rin pero esta parecia resistirse, de manera inútil pues cada uno sostenia uno de sus brazos

"Espero que le vaya bien" pensé

De pronto una mano se posiciono en mi hombro, para mi sorpresa era el hombre que tenia una sonrisa –Tu también vienes

-EH?-

.

.

.

.

.

-Como terminamos aquí?- pregunte a lo que la peli naranja me vio con algo de molestia

-Por tu culpa Nya-

Estábamos en lo que parecia ser una jardín bastante grande pero de casa promedio, según lo que tenia entendido estábamos en casa de la chica de pelo castaño, el jardín estaba infestado por gente, esta todas muy animadas o muy timidas pero era un ambiente bastante familiar

Por nuestro lado Rin y yo estábamos sentados en una banca un poco alejada de todas la cual era como un columpio pues esta tenia un soporte y se movia

-Que pensabas cuando le dijiste que si a Koizumi? – pregunto arqueando una ceja con un puchero gatuno

-Nada- menti –Solo queria que vinieras para agredecerle el trabajo que te dio-

-La pelota!- decia un niño mientras que dicho objeto llegaba a nuestros pies

Rin se puso de pie y tomo el balón en sus manos, casi de inmediato una pelirroja de coletas, una castaña de pelo largo y ojos miel y por ultimo un niño de pelo castaño como el de Hanayo y ojos color amarillo como los de Rin llegaron al lugar, las dos primeras tenían probablemente nuestra edad o 14 años mientras que el otro niño parecia tener alrededor de 10 años

-Señorita me da mi balón?- pregunto el niño a Rin que tenia dicho objeto, esta puso una sonrisa y se lo iba a dar pero de pronto la castaña de pelo largo hablo

-Kuro, como se pide?- le recrimino al niño que solo suspiro

-Porfavor?-

-Claro Nya- contesto Rin y le dio el balón al niño que casi en cuanto se lo dio este salio corriendo a seguir jugando, pero tanto la peli roja como la castaña seguían frente a nosotras

-Perdonen a mi hermanito zura- dijo la chica con un tono algo apenado

-Kuro es algo hiperactivo y siempre lleva prisa- ahora hablo por primera vez la pelirroja de coletas

-No hay problema- conteste de manera automática al ver el como Rin tenia una sonrisa para ellas pero era de esa típica sonrisa que desconfiaba de la gente, pero como dije tengo que ayudarla a superar ese problema –A Rin le gustan los niños verdad?- le pregunte a lo que esta solo reacciono algo tarde probablemente saliendo de sus pensamientos

-S-Si lo que dijo Nya- comento por lo que las chicas solo sonrieron

-son parientes de Hanayo?- pregunte a lo que estas asintieron, seria raro llamar a Hanayo "Koizumi" si se supone que ellas deben tener el mismo apellido

-Somos primas de ella- comento la castaña –Me llamo Hanamaru y aquel de haya es Kuro, mi hermanito- señalaba al niño de hace un momento que jugaba con su balón tranquilamente

-Yo soy hija única pero también soy su prima- comento la pelirroja de manera automática como si esperara presentarse –Mi nombre es Ruby mucho gusto

-Me llamo Rin Hoshizora, mucho gusto- hablo la chica de mi lado que al parecer habia recuperado la compostura y de nueva cuenta habia puesto su falsa sonrisa

-Yo Maki Nishikino, mucho gusto- conteste, es cierto, a mi no me gusta socializar en lo mas minimo pero con tal de ayudar a Rin tenia que tomar la iniciativa para darle un empujon

-son de por aquí nya?-

Las chicas negaron para luego explicarnos que solo venían de vacaciones y que se iban hoy, la platica fluyo de manera normal, y Rin por primera vez pudo hablar de una manera completamente normal, e inclusive parecia que podia socializar bien con la castaña y la pelirroja que para mi sorpresa eran de las personas mas inocentes que he conocido en mi vida, claro como todo en esta vida , la platica acabo al ver que se empezaba a hacer de noche, estas solo decidieron que seria buena idea irse pues tenían camino que recorrer pues ya se irían a su hogar

-Se divirtieron?- pregunto una castaña que por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí nos venia a saludar, esta con lo que parecia unos platos de comida –Les traje esto

Sin mas tanto Rin como yo tomamos dichos platos para ver que consistían en una rebanada de pastel

-Perdon si no pude venir con ustedes pero mis tios y mis primos me estaban agobiando un poco con las preguntas- comentaba la chica de forma apenada y timida

-No hay problema, al fin y al cabo es tu reunión familiar- dije de manera desinteresada –En primer lugar no debimos de haber venido –

-De que hablan? Ustedes son mis compañeras y Rin-chan me agrada mucho- comento con un gesto amable a Rin que de manera incomoda y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió

-T-tu también me agradas Koizumi- comento la peli naranja con el rostro aun rojo pero obviamente con un gesto que reflejaba incomodidad

La chica algo satisfecha por la respuesta de la peli naranja paso a verme a mi –Diganme Hanayo, con eso esta bien, tu también Nishikino-san porfavor-

La chica tenia algo en su actitud que me desagradaba, era como cuando sientes molestia hacia una persona pero por alguna razon que desconoces…. Algo tenia que hacia que me molestara un poco la cercanía que intentaba tomar con la peli naranja

-No hay problema "Hanayo"- respondi a lo que la chica sonrio de nuevo satisfecha

-Por cierto, Rin-chan seguiras trabajando en el ciber café?- pregunto en un tono algo desanimado

-Em…. Creo que no…. la escuela no me deja mucho y mis padres que digamos no me dejan estar mucho tiempo fuera- Todas esas palabras puras mentiras que solo yo podia captar a la perfeccion, era evidente que Rin solo habia entrado a trabajar con el fin de conseguir el dinero para subsistir por su cuenta durante las vacaciones, pero cuando entraramos a la escuela esto no le serviría de nada y tendría que escapar…. Tendría que escapar de nuevo….. como siempre

-Ya veo- contesto la chica con una sonrisa decepcionada –de igual manera yo tampoco trabajare, tengo practicas con mi grupo-

-cierto Muse- contesto Rin con un tono algo desanimado como si lo que dijo recién le estuviera doliendo aun

-si….-

Luego de eso un silencio reino el lugar en su totalidad este era incomodo de una manera que no tiene idea, tanto la castaña no sabia de que hablar y Rin parecia cada vez estar mas deprimida por alguna razon que desconozco

-Rin nos tenemos que ir- le dije a la peli naranja pues ya era tarde pero mas que nada para sacarla de dicha situación, esta solo asintió mientras que se puso de pie –Muchas gracias por todo Hanayo- le dije a la chica que con una mirada algo confundida asintió con duda

Después de despedirnos de la chica y su familia tanto Rin como yo caminamos por las calles completamente oscuras, en un silencio abrumador

-Em… Maki..- dijo de manera nerviosa

-Descuida, dormiras en mi casa- dije de manera inmediata pues sabia que desde un principio ese era el problema

La chica sonrio amargamente –Gracias- dijo en voz baja

El resto del camino fue algo lento e incomodo pues ninguna de las dos hablaba, me preguntaba que era esta tensión o por lo menos de donde habia aparecido

Al llegar a mi casa seguimos el típico plan de siempre, yo entraba y abria mi ventana mientras que esta por el patio subia a esta con ayuda de un árbol para entrar por dicho lugar

Casi de inmediato aun en completo silencio empece a acomodar un futon en el cual podría dormir yo mientras le dejaba mi cama, pero para mi sorpresa la chica solo me detuvo

Esta tenia una mirada vacia –Maki….podemos dormir las dos en la cama?- pregunto con un tono quebrado como si quisiera llorar

Desde luego que la petición en otra ocasión hubiera hecho que mi rostro se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate pero al ver como la peli naranja por alguna razon estaba apunto de romper en llanto solo asentí

A los pocos minutos cada una con su pillama nos acostamos en la cama y apagamos la luz, uno diría que dormiríamos alguna de las 2 pero pasaron 30 minutos y las dos aunque no dijéramos nada estábamos despiertas

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunte con cautela a mi amiga que aunque todo estuviera todo oscuro vi como sus ojos color amarillos tenían lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos

Esta sin mas empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba de mi, sus sollozos eran desgarradores y hacían que mi corazón se estrujara de una manera que dolia, no me gustaba en lo mas minimo el verla en ese estado

-Eso se siente?- pregunto por lo que no pude evitar sentirme confundida por la pregunta

-De que hablas?-

-Asi se siente tener una familia?- abri los ojos con inmensa sorpresa y entonces me di cuenta…. Me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui, Rin siempre muestra atención con la gente o la trata bien pero…. como se me pudo ocurrir que llevarla a conocer a una familia ajena esta se sentiría mejor?

"SOY UNA IDIOTA!" me grite por dentro pero no podia mostrarme asi de frustrada frente a Rin asi que solo segui abrazándola en un silencio absoluto que solo dejaba el sonido de los sollozos en la habitacion

Esta lloro tanto por un tiempo que diría que fueron unas dos horas o mas,que por fin se quedo completamente dormida aun abrazandome

Por fin fui capaz de ver su rostro, esta tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se acurrucaba su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras dormia, solo empece a acariciar levemente su pelo mientras cada vez me sentía mas estúpida

"como la pude hacer llorar?" me preguntaba con frustración mientras pensaba en un sinfín de maneras de arreglar eso o animarla al siguiente dia

Le habia hecho daño, y no soportaba la simple idea de ello, no la soportaba

" _No soporto hacerle daño a la persona que amo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **QUE? Dije que seria un triangulo amoroso de si o si, se que Hanayo en estos momentos parece una secundaria cualquiera pero descuiden ya contratacara el RinPana :v/ (por este fic soy arbitro neutral XD)**

 **Por cierto una duda, dejamos la tensión solo con Rin o les metemos algunos problemas a Pana y a Maki? (estarían como secundarios pero no se si quieran)**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Krishellsolis:** Te apoyo, pero oye, a mi me gustan los triángulos amorosos XD, en este caso no importa mucho quien gane :3

 **KBMasterD:** Hablas de garras de RinMaki y todos mis fics son RinPana o tienen RinPana por donde lo veas XD… ignore lo que leyó arriba, sea como sea el RinPana triunfa por encima de todo :3

 **Waldemar16:** Te juro con mi vida que enserio intento no dejar personajes de lado, y Maki es una de las tres protas, al igual si pierde Hanayo no quedara de lado y como dije esto será neutral (Sigo diciendo que si mi yo de hace 1 mes viera esto me ahorca XD)

 **Panda-chan:** Soy mas fuerte que eso nwn, nunca he cambiado mi OTP desde el 2013 que salieron *Inserte música de discurso* El RinPana es lo mas puro y hermoso del mundo y es mi favorito en todos los ships tanto dentro y fuera del Yuri :3

 **Marlon:** A ti te gusta todo no mames :v

 **yohan2000:** No lo traiciono, le doy un descanso (momentáneo ya que no se si gane el RinPana o RinMaki) y respecto a Rin no se por que pero cada vez me da mas por darle un carácter muy inseguro con la gente nueva aunque creo que es bueno eso no?

 **Jaret-Vongola:** Como dije sere neutral asi que solo escóndase en un lugar donde no lo encuentre y ya :v/, por cierto, a que horas siguen con patearle el trasero a Tsuna? :v

 **Demasiadas review…. Por fin me siento alguien n,w,n (ojala no lo arruine y les aburra la historia XD)**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Musica que recomiendo para leer:** **FFH - Undone** **(no se si quieran que les deje mis canciones con cada cap pero yo lo escribi escuchando esa uwu)**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5

" _C-creo que puede ser diferente"_

Estaba plácidamente dormida, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse para volver a mi realidad, que aunque en su mayoría fuera cruda en estos momentos la disfrutaba, me pregunto hace cuanto habia dormido tan bien, no tuve pesadillas, no hubo gritos y me sentía de lo mas calmada

Como no estarlo? Maki-chan dormia conmigo, esta me daba la compañía que necesitaba y la protección que requeria

Normalmente una persona no habría querido despertar con esos pensamientos en mente, pero algo en si hizo que hiciera mis ojos de golpe

Casi en un reflejo abri los ojos y para sentarme en la cama, al mirar a mi lado me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación de mi amiga pues la cama ahora solo la ocupaba yo, pero sobre todo lo que me extraño fue aquel olor que inundaba el lugar

Olfatee repetidamente para asegurarme del olor –Huele a quemado Nya- dije para mi misma mientras me levantaba de la cama, ahora que lo pensaba mi pillama consistía en una de dos piezas, un pantalón color rojo intenso y una camisa de botones del mismo color pero esta con el pequeño detalle de le sobraba mucho espacio en la parte del busto pues era la camisa de Maki

Al levantarme me puse unas sandalias que mi amiga me presto y Sali de la habitación con algo de prisa por el olor tan inusual que habia, debo decirlo, la casa de Maki era completamente gigante, era casi una mansión, era difícil creer que estaba aquí cuando estaba acostumbrada a mi cuarto

Al llegar a la cocina vi una escena que casi me hizo querer llorar de risa

Ahí estaba mi amiga en la estufa, esta vistiendo una ropa normal y a la vez un mantel sobre esta, lo que era gracioso era que el sarten donde probablemente estaba cocinando estaba en llamas mientras que ella con un gesto muy divertido y con un extinguidor en mano estaba intentando apagarlo, lo cual logro al cuarto intento y pero dando una o dos descargas breves para asegurarse de que no volviera a encenderse

Esta con un gesto derrotado solo bajo el extinguidor pero aun sin notar mi presencia

-Creo que se quemo Nya~- dije con un tono divertido y burlesco el cual asusto a la pelirroja pues esta no estaba ni al tanto de que yo estaba ahí

-R-Rin- dijo con nervios para luego poner un gesto que simulaba indiferencia –S-solo queria calentar un poco de comida-

-Ya veo- dije mientras señalaba el sarten que antes estaba en llamas –Espera eso que esta ahí es ramen?- pregunte pues ahora que lo veía parecían fideos rostizados con algunos pedazos de carne o pescado completamente incinerados

La chica solo se puso roja que incluso en cierto momento perdi su cara de vista confundiéndolas con su cabello –E-Es que...- esta iba a decir probablemente algo tsundere pero luego suspiro derrotada –Es que ayer te veias muy deprimida y queria cocinarte algo que te gustara…. Pero ya sabes que no se cocinar

Rei un poco por la inocencia y amabilidad de mi amiga mientras que solo asentí –Gracias pero yo cocinare- conteste a lo que ella me vio increíblemente roja

-Pero tu eres mi invitada, lo intentare de nuevo-

-Si lo vuelves a hacer probablemente quemes hasta el agua Nya~- dije con una sonrisa –Descuida, se cocinar bien-

Hace tiempo que no esperaba que mis padres me alimentaran, claro de vez en cuando habia cosas en el refrigerador de mi casa pero tomando en cuenta que mis padres apenas y notaban mi existencia ellos no me cocinaban por lo que desde muy chica tuve que aprender a hacerlo

La chica siguió insistiendo en que ella debería cocinar, no fue hasta unos minutos después de discutirlo que esta acepto, por mi parte me dedique a preparar unos platillos respectivos, la casa de Maki estaba completamente llena de cosas, era increíble ver tantos ingredientes

-Y tus padres?- le cuestione a mi amiga mientras cortaba verdura en la tabla y ella estaba en la mesa a unos metros de mi

-Probablemente en el hospital, no suelen llegar temprano los domingos- contesto sin interés, ella hace tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola al igual que yo

Hasta ahí finalizo esa platica pues no queríamos hablar mucho del tema que digamos, a la media hora termine los platillos para de inmediato empezar a servirlos, Maki por su parte le di un poco de sopa de tomate mientras que yo me hice una hamburguesa, que digamos durante todas las vacaciones comi solo ramen instantáneo y mas porquerías por lo que tenia un poco de antojo de algo que pudiera preparar

El desayuno paso sin mucha prisa, hablando de temas al azar y divertidos evitando concentrarnos en que en menos de 24 horas volveríamos a la escuela o de nuestra vida familiar, mi familia me detesta y la suya hace como que no existe

Al terminar me puse pie mientras ella lavaba los platos –Creo que me voy Nya~- dije con una sonrisa ademas de que ya llevaba puesta mi típica playera color blanca con unos gatos de caricatura en esta y mi típico pantalón de mezclilla ajustado

-Si, yo también, mis padres me pidieron que los acompañara a un compromiso- hablo mi amiga algo triste por no poder acompañarme –Supongo que nos vemos mañana donde siempre- me dijo a lo que yo asentí algo feliz

-Tengo que comprar unos materiales para las clases, nos vemos Maki-chan-

Después de eso Sali de su casa con algo de tristeza de no poder pasar el dia con mi mejor amiga, creo que en verdad me alegra un poco volver a la escuela pues ahí la podría ver todos los días sin falta

Apenas eran la 1 P.M y habia un sinfín de cosas por hacer y muchos materiales por los cuales ir, no puedo creer que de nueva cuenta dejara todo para ultimo momento

El trayecto que digamos no fue muy largo solo que si tedioso, la gente se amontonaba en las calles pues como es domingo donde definitivamente todas las personas descansan de sus trabajos y entonces asi es como terminaba siendo un domingo en akiba

Después de una media hora de caminar buscando en diferentes locales encontre los materiales correspondientes que necesitaba, pero ahora me quedaba la duda

"Que hago?" una infinidad de cosas para hacer y yo no tenia ni la mas minima idea del cual elegir, no tenia muchas preferencias que digamos

-Vamos tu puedes- Gritaba una chica muy emocionada en un local que estaba completamente lleno hasta el tope, todo el local solo por chicas y chicos de aproximadamente mi edad

No entendia por que tanto escandalo hasta que vi un pequeño anuncio o mejor dicho gigante pues casi media lo de una pared, era un torneo de baile en videojuegos, ya saben la típica maquina en la que tienes que bailar al ritmo para poder ganar, el bailar no llamaba mi atención y aunque lo hiciera jamas habia probado hacer algo como eso

Solo que llamo mi atención la parte donde decia que habia un premio para la ganadora, y que el premio era dinero, no es que sea avariciosa pero cuando pienso como seria una vida viviendo sola alejada de todo lo que conozco hasta el momento me hace sentír un poco feliz, y estas vacaciones me lo habia propuesto, de alguna manera intentaría conseguir fondos y un trabajo para intentar independizarme lo antes posible

Otra cosa interesante es que el torneo era gratis y era una completa oferta, por lo menos ganaría unos 200 dolares estadounidenses si ganaba, Ganaria? Quien sabe, pero siempre e sido buena en los deportes y coordinación por lo tal vez no estaría mal participar

El torneo empezaba en 10 minutos pero si lo haria no queria que la gente me reconociera del todo pues ya saben como corren los rumores

Fui a un local cercano donde vendían gorras y mas cosas de ese tipo por lo que compre un gorro, uno de esos los cuales son para invierno de color negro pues ponerme uno de un color vivo no quedaría para nada bien con mi camisa blanca

Este me lo puse de manera de que cubriera por completo mi cabello sin dejar ver un solo mechon de pelo no deseado pues mi cabello siempre era muy llamativo lo cual en cierto punto también detestaba

Después de esto me inscribi en dicho torneo en el cual habia un sinfín de personas que participaban, sin duda alguna eso seria muy pero muy tardado

Las rondas empezaron unos 5 minutos después de que me inscribiera, que digamos no les ponía mucha atención pero podia escuchar que la música era una de tipo electrónica por lo que era muy movida, no me interesaba en lo mas minimo como fueran los resultados

No fue hasta que fue mi turno que por fin puse atención en lo que pasaba, por lo menos unas 10 personas ya habían sido eliminadas de una manera record, el juego consistía en 2 personas, estas bailaban y la que obtuviera mayor puntaje ganaba, simple, casi como cualquier juego

-Rin Hoshizora y ….- la verdad no le preste atención al nombre de la otra chica pero esta era una peli rosa de mi altura, nada fuera de lo normal

El juego empezó con una cancion muy pero muy agitada, tanto que parecia que teníamos 3 piernas para hacerla

A los pocos segundos de empezar el juego me di cuenta de una cosa…

"Esto es demasiado Facil" me dije para mi misma, era como el futbol y baloncesto , solo tenia que coordinar bien mis pies para que todo saliera bien aunque instintivamente también habia empezado a mover mis manos bailando por completo con mi cuerpo

Nunca habia bailado pero sentía como si lo hiciera desde hace años todos los días y todas las horas, era tan divertido…..

Creo… solo creo que sonreí… una sonrisa que no solia usar mucho pues me sentía auténticamente feliz…. de un manera tan feliz que ni siquiera me podría reconocer si me llegara a mirar en un espejo en esos momentos, mis ojos que suelen tener pena e desinteres por casi todo lo que me rodea dejaron de tener estas emociones y pasaron a tener pasión y emoción dentro de estos mientras que bailaba cada vez mas animadamente

Ahora me pregunto…. Esto es lo que se siente bailar? Es simplemente increíble ….. era como si escaparas de mis pensamientos cada vez que un simple musculo se mueve o que mi sonrisa se viera forzada al salir en el momento en que mi cuerpo se movia

-Ya vieron como se mueve?- -Increible- -Vamos chica!- la gente gritaba de emoción como en todas las rondas anteriores mientras que yo apenas y escuchándolos seguía como si nada existiera

-La ganadora es Hoshizora- dijo la mujer que estaba organizando todo, no habia sudado ni una gota y solo seguía viendo la pantalla con una enorme emoción donde decia que tenia el 96% de aciertos

Por fin baje del escenario con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, incluso algunas personas me dijeron que bailaba muy bien, el moverme asi me motivo, no se como pero lo hizo

De nueva cuenta me fui a un pequeño rincón donde estaba hace un rato pero ahora con la gran diferencia de que en lugar de ignorar a todos como antes veía con mucha emoción a las demás participantes, quien diría que la necesidad de competir nacio en mi en ese momento, vi a muchas participantes subir, una peli negra, una rubia, una peli morada entre mas, pero yo solo observaba como salían o ganaban por lo que no ponía atención a sus nombres

En el único momento que por fin ponía mi concentración en el juego por completo era cuando era mi turno de participar

De estar aquí desde casi la 1 P.M pasaron a ser las 7:30 P.M inclusive mucha de la gente ya se habia retirado mientras que yo solo seguía viendo

No fue hasta que llego la final –Hoshizora Rin y…..- iba a pasar el nombre de la contrincante por alto como todas las veces anteriores, no habia sentido alguno hacerlo pero por esta vez fue diferente –Koizumi Hanayo- al escuchar ese nombre solo voltee a ver a la persona que estaba a mi lado parada en la otra maquina, esta me veía con una sonrisa tierna

-Hola Rin-chan- me dijo con una risita timida

"En que momento?"

-Listas para empezar?- pregunto la mujer que organizaba el torneo por lo que casi de inmediato me saque todas esas preguntas de la cabeza y me prepare

La música empezó a resonar, esta cada vez mas rápido, era evidente que pondrían algo complicado para la ultima ronda, en realidad no podia dejar de sonreir, en cierto momento el juego o torneo me dejaron de interesar y lo único que me interesaba era bailar

Movia mis piernas y brazos al ritmo de la música, aunque esta ultima no fuera necesaria, pero lo hacia y siempre con esa sonrisa en mi rostro, creo que esto se podia volver una especie de adicción si asi lo vemos

La música empezó a finalizar, mientras que tanto la castaña como yo dabamos el ultimo paso casi en una sincronización perfecta

Para mi sorpresa aunque no era una idol me di cuenta de que habia bailado incluso mejor que ella pues el marcador decia claramente que habia ganado

-GANE NYA!- dije mientras con toda la alegría del mundo en mi cuerpo saltaba entusiasmada alzando los brazos con victoria

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida habia gritado o celebrado tan fuerte algo pero fue por mero impulso

Al darme cuenta ya me estaban tomando una foto para su pequeño muro de ganadores de torneos en una parte de la arcade

Al terminar solo vi como una castaña se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa después que me dieran mi premio que enrealidad era muy bueno considerando que solo hice algo que me termino gustando

-BAILAS MUY BIEN RIN-CHAN!- dijo con entusiasmo la chica mientras me veía con unos ojos que reflejaban estrellas

-Asi que ella es la famosa Rin-chan?- pregunto una peli morada que llegaba con otras 6 chicas a espaldas de Hanayo, la castaña solo asintió animadamente

-Yo pensé que seria mas alta- comento la peli negra del grupo con un tono altanero

Yo solo lo vi con unos ojos que reflejaban un "enserio?" –Estas consiente que mides menos que yo verdad? Nya- la chica solo me dedico unos ojos que reflejaban "Ah cállate quieres?"

Luego de eso se acercaron las demás –Mucho gusto Hoshizora- hablo la rubia que parecia que era la que mayor sentido moral tenia pues esta era muy normal…. Por su lado las otras

-ERES MUY LINDA!- decia una peligris junto con una peli jengibre que se acercaban de golpe a mi, con su cara a unos centímetros de la mia por lo que retrocedi rápidamente con un semblante incomodo

-Ya déjenla Honoka, Kotori, no ven que la incomodan?- pregunto otra chica con un gesto completamente serio, parece ser que ella también tiene sentido moral

Después de eso Hanayo solo se encargo de presentarme a sus amigas y para mi sorpresa a las que eran miembros de Muse, al principio me sorprendio mucho pero desde un principio sus voces se me hicieron conocidas de algún lugar, ahora sabia de donde, siempre las escuchaba al dormir

-Por cierto, al principio no te reconoci Rin-chan- me decia la castaña con un gesto algo timido

Yo solo arquee la ceja algo confundida –Por que?-

Ella solo señalo su cabeza dándome a entender que era por el gorro que ocultaba por completo mi pelo, por lo que solo sonreí de manera culpable

-Lo siento Nya, pero es una mala costumbre el cubrir mi cabeza con algo- le dije mientras que ella asintió, pues lo sabia, siempre que iba a trabajar en las mañanas o cuando salia me ponía algún gorro o la capucha de mi chamarra

Sin mas abri los ojos con una tremenda sorpresa, asustada me heche a correr en la calle con la intención de escapar, por su parte las miembros de Muse vieron de una manera extremadamente extraña mi comportamiento y lo seria de no ser por que ahí estaban ellas…. pues ahí estaban unas chicas que me vieron en el lugar, la chicas que hacían mi vida miserable, estas me veian con en el lugar con una inmensa burla

Corri rápido y me detuve en un callejón, por si acaso me perseguían… en ese momento en el que me percate que estaba sola me di cuenta de que ya habia oscurecido y me sente en dicho lugar, queria llorar, hace un momento me habia sentido como una chica completamente normal, sin preocuparme de nada pero al verlas con esas sonrisa me recordó el como mi vida era miserable desde un principio, como si alguna divinidad me hubiera castigado desde antes de nacer o como si hubiera sido alguien detestable en mi pasada vida

-Que apropiada vestimenta para un chico- una voz se escucho del otro lado del callejón y de la nada salieron tres chicas las cuales al parecer si me habían perseguido

Casi de inmediato me puse de pie con la intención de correr pero de nueva cuenta dos de ellas me sostuvieron

Y sin ni siquiera preguntar o decir nada ella me golpeo en el estomago, mientras que yo lo recibi, esta rutina era tan frecuente que ya hasta sabia que esperar

Era de noche y por la calle no pasaba casi nadie por lo que dudo que alguien pudiera escuchar los golpes o palabras de las chicas o simplemente los sonidos que emitia de dolor

Esta golpiza en particular parecia ser como una que me estaba cobrando todas las que evite durante las vacaciones pues en estos momentos ahora escupia sangre y no saliva como era costumbre … me estaban lastimando y mucho

Ya después de que vieron que estaba débil la chica se rio junto a las otras 2 mientras me dejaban caer al suelo –Creo que extrañaba esto…. Tu no Hoshizora?-

Solo escupi un poco de sangre al suelo –Para….nada- murmure adolorida –Aunque si te extrañaba un poco Sae…- dije de manera ironica

Sae, mi compañera de primaria, secundaria y actualmente preparatoria, creeran que ella fue mi mejor amiga cuando eramos niñas? Eramos tan unidas…. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando los chicos empezaron a molestarme…. Ella por eso también fue molestada, claro me sentí mal por eso pero no tan mal cuando por primera vez me insulto, como la primera vez que me golpio

Has oído el dicho "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" este dicho queda a la perfeccion para mi situacion

-Lo bueno es que mañana pensábamos darte una golpiza pero para nuestra suerte te encontramos bailando, quien lo diría la pequeña Rin sabe bailar….. que divertido- dijo con un tono altanero –Por cierto, Ganaste algo de dinero haciendo esa cosa no?-

Esta intento acercarse a mi con la intención de tomar mi dinero o por lo menos buscarlo pues yo solo tome el dinero y lo protegi con mis brazos –NO, ES MIO!- grite en el suelo

-Jajaja la pequeña gatita tiene garras- dijo divertida mientras parecia lista para agredirme otra vez pero fue detenida por algo

-QUE LE HACEN?!- grito una voz muy conocida desde un extremo del callejón

Las tres chicas palidecieron -Vamonos- dijo una de ellas por lo que las otras dos asintieron y rápidamente corrieron por el otro extremo del callejón para perder a quien hubiera gritado

Por mi parte estaba completamente tirada en el suelo, mientras que la persona rápidamente se acerco –Rin-chan!- me dijo una dulce voz pero preocupada –Que te hicieron?- esto lo dijo con una enorme preocupación mientras parecia luchar por no romper en llanto

Esta a los pocos segundos me ayudo a levantarme –No me ayudes….. –le dije con un tono quebrado –Si saben que me ayudas podrían agredirte a ti también- esto lo dije mientras que por fin estaba de pie recargada en el hombro de la chica pasando mi brazo por atrás de su cuello

-De que hablas?!- dijo exaltada –Por que no te ayudaría?

-Por que no lo merezco- dije con tristeza y resignación –Por que yo naci para este tipo de cosas….-

-No, no lo hiciste- dijo rápidamente contradiciéndome, la chica se veía preocupada mientras que yo tenia varios moretones en el rostro

-Por que me ayudas?- pregunte algo confundida y mirando al suelo

Esta solo me vio con una mirada apenada y compasiva –Para eso están las amigas no?-

"Amigas?" pensé casi de manera inmediata, al decir amistad lo único que venia a mi mente era Maki-chan por que ella me trataba como nadie lo hacia…. O acaso Hanayo…ella podría ser….

Rei un poco por lo bajo aun con el dolor filtrándose en dicho sonido –Asi que amigas? Nya- solo suspire un poco –Esta bien….. Entonces somos amigas Hanayo-

Al decir esto la chica asintió con una sonrisa calida que por un momento me quede perdida en dicha sonrisa –Me preocupe mucho cuando saliste corriendo…- dijo apenada –Mis amigas te están buscando también….. les pedi que me ayudaran

-Son buenas personas supongo- dije con ironia en mi voz

-Quienes eran esa personas? – me pregunto preocupada pues al parecer por la falta de luz en el callejón no logro visualizar a mis atacantes

Solo negué rápidamente –Son….- hice una mueca algo incomoda –Son una antiguas conocidas-

Esta solo me vio con un gesto que parecia decepcionado pero que era reconfortante pues casi me transmitia un sentimiento como el que me daba Maki, uno que me decia "Puedes confiar en mi"

La chica empezó a caminar lentamente con cuidado de no lastimarme pues seguía recargada en esta

De inmediato antes de salir del callejón me separe de la chica para quedar parada por mi misma, por lo que la chica me vio algo extrañada –Rin-ch…- no termino la oración por que casi de inmediato la abrace… no podia creer el simple hecho de que alguien ademas de Maki-chan hubiera sentido preocupación por mi…..que me ayudara a pesar de que yo no la veía como nada….de que yo creía de que no eramos nada ….. el sentirse apreciada de alguna manera…como una amiga.…. Me hacia feliz

 _-Gracias….Kayocchin-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proximo capitulo el RinPana contrataca :3**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Marlon:** a mi igual XD aun si es RinMaki me gusto como quedo nwn

 **Waldemar16:** Lo siento, no se me da escribi este fic cuando no estoy deprimido XD, es que esa parte si lo admitiré, estuvo mal lo que hice con Pana pero dejando de lado eso, queria introducir mas a Rin con Maru y Ruby (Pero eso no excusa lo de pana), lo lamento intentare hacerlo mejor en otro momento :,c

 **yohan2000:** enrealidad es cierto, la gente tiende a evitar lo que siente que te hara daño, en caso de la gente que crece de una manera dura como esa tiende a evitar a todo el mundo literalmente

 **KBMasterD:** Descuida… los roces estarán ahí … y muchos 7u7 (No resultados sexuales 7n7)

 **Jaret-Vongola:** Si, dije que seria un triangulo desde el principio XD, ademas los de las peleas a muerte siempre es necesaria en estas historias :3 Pd: Avanza en el de D gray man, me quede pegado a ese :3

 **Panda-chan:** No creo que sea tan asi la situación, Maki apenas y conoce a Rin de hace medio año pero Hanayo tampoco es que no pueda meterse en la vida de la neko si le ayuda, respecto a lo otro, si, Hanayo es la de la iniciativa, el por que?

Ya viste como es la actitud de Rin aquí? Era obvio que eso pasaría :v

 **En fin, decidi meter un poco de drama en la vida de Maki y de Hanayo asi que esto será algo entretenido nwn/**

 **Hasta la próxima (Cuando este deprimido :3)**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" _Pueden estar conmigo"_

Que era lo que habia pasado ayer? No entiendo muy bien el que paso ni como paso, pero estaba segura que si no hubiera sido por que me meti en aquella situación probablemente mi amiga hubiera…..

-Hanayo-chan?- preguntaba una voz melodiosa a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Q-Que pasa Kotori-chan?- pregunte de forma nerviosa pues no le puse ni la mas minima atención de lo que estaba diciendo hace un momento

-Sigues preocupada por lo de ayer?-

Ante la pregunta no hice mas que asentir, por que la habían golpeado de esa manera tan brutal, incluso sus heridas de la peli naranja eran muy notorias y un poco mas y podrían haberle fraturado algún hueso o algo por el estilo

Ayer después de que Rin-chan fue acorralada en un callejón y golpeada de una manera brutal por gente que desconozco quienes sean esta me agradeció por ayudarla pero dejo en claro de que no queria que me metiera en lo mas minimo, la parte buena de esta es que por lo menos ya me habia dado un pequeño rayo de luz que parecia que podríamos tener una relación mas haya de simples conocidas, por lo menos era un avance

Después de decirme esto la chica literalmente dijo que podia ir a su casa por su cuenta, pero no insistió, simplemente se marcho después de que tratamos sus heridas con el botiquín de primeros auxilios….

-Si…..como no estar preocupada de ver esa escena y peor aun a Rin-chan tan despreocupada después de eso?- le pregunte a la chica con la que compartia el camino

-fue algo muy… enserio fue algo triste-

El camino transcurrió en silencio total, pues sabíamos que aunque hablaramos de otra cosa volveríamos al mismo tema, pero para mi sorpresa alguien llego para alegrarnos la mañana

-Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan buenos días!- decia la chica de manera animada

-Honoka contrólate, apenas son las 7 a.m no hagas tanto escandalo- decia su acompañante reprendiéndola por su comportamiento aunque esta se veía feliz del como era su amiga

El camino después de eso transcurrio de forma divertida y corta, Honoka era capaz de hacer reir a todas desde hacia un buen rato, eso me ayudaba a tranquilizarme mucho la verdad

No fue hasta que llegamos a la escuela OtonoKizaka, el lugar donde conoci a mis mejores amigas, el lugar donde de seguro forjaría mis mejores recuerdos y donde de alguna manera logre mi sueño de ser idol, cuando llegamos todas nos terminamos separando, ellas llendo al siguiente piso para tomar sus clases en el segundo año de preparatoria mientras que yo como de costumbre iba a mi salón donde todas y cada una de las chicas se me acercaba por conveniencia o simplemente por que querían que las dejaramos unirse a Muse lo cual no hacíamos ya que si ese fuera el caso seguramente tendríamos un grupo de al menos unas 300 personas

Pero ahora en diferencia de otros días iba un tanto apresurada pues queria ver si Rin-chan si habia venido, en realidad deseaba que no, queria que descansara como se debía pero al llegar la vi ahí platicando con Nishikino de una manera animada, pero silenciosa, estas estaban en un rincón del salón mientras ambas volteaban a ver a cada persona que se movia como si se cuidaran de ellas

Ademas note lo que siempre pasaba cuando Rin estaba en la escuela, esta se volvia callada o por lo menos con todas menos su amiga pelirroja y su animo caia de una manera arrasadora, era algo raro, pero no podia criticarla

De inmediato fui a mi asiento con los típicos "Bienvenida Koizumi-san" "como le fue en sus vacaciones " normalmente respondería fingiendo interés como ellas lo hacían cuando me lo preguntaban pero esta vez solo me dedique a responder brevemente un "Bien, discúlpenme pero tengo cosas que hacer" a dejar mis cosas y luego de eso dirigirme a donde estaban las chicas que estas vacaciones habia conocido mas a fondo

Estas al verme sonrieron…. O bueno al menos lo hizo la peli naranja con una sonrisa calida, esta tenia una gasa en la mejilla y uno que otro curita para su nariz, esta habia mejorado su aspecto pues ahora no parecia tanto que la hubieran golpeado si no que habia tenido un accidente

En cambio…..

-Buenos días- dijo secamente la pelirroja que me veía como si le molestara mi simple existencia, esta tenia una mirada de pocos amigos la cual era difícil de procesar pues que alguien me explique como alguien asi tiene de amiga a Rin?

-B-Buenos días- respondi nerviosamente por lo que ella solo con un leve sonido quito su mirada de mi como si antes solo me hubiera hablado por cortesía, luego de eso mire a Rin que me veía divertida –Buenos días a ti también Rin-chan-

-Buenos días Kayocchin Nya- respondio animadamente pero sin levantar la voz para que las demás la oyeran, que por cierto ahora que lo notaba todas nos veía con algo de curiosidad hacia mi pero a mis compañeras con envidia como si reflejaran un "Por que Koizumi esta con ellas?"

-Kayocchin?...- pregunto por lo bajo Maki, tan bajo que ninguna fue capaz de escucharla por lo que la pasamos por alto y seguimos con la platica

-Veo que estas mejor- comente a la chica de pelo naranja que solo sonrio de manera inocente –pero como te sientes?-

-Soy resistente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que yo solo rei un poco –Estare bien en unos días-

-Koizumi- esta vez hablo Maki con un semblante mas amable o sociable para luego darme una leve reverencia –Gracias por ayudar a Rin ayer- comento con algo de enojo, pero no parecia ir dirigido hacia mi

Luego de eso mire a Rin que solo hizo un gesto que decia "Ya le dije" por lo que yo nerviosamente asentí –C-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-Pero de igual manera gracias….- esto lo dijo con verdadero sentimiento en su voz lo cual no paso desapercibido para mi

Yo solo asentí de nueva cuenta con un nudo en la garganta, no por que pero aun agradeciéndome creo que tiene algo en contra de mi

Después de aquella platica el profesor llego al aula y la clase empezó de manera normal, pero ahora sentada en mi asiento solo me dedicaba a pensar en todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

Por que siento que Maki me odia?

Rin por fin me considera una amiga?

Pero luego un pensamiento mas inquietante me saco de aquellas preguntas tan triviales, al ver a Rin que estaba sentada unos asientos delante de mi pude ver su cuello, casi no se veía por el saco del uniforme pero note algo

"Ese golpe…..es de ayer?" me preguntaba mientras un poco mas debajo de su cuello veía lo que parecia ser un golpe pero este como si la hubieran azotado con algo pues estaba completamente rojo, no como un moretón, el golpe apenas y se llegaba a notar, no era algo que enserio resaltara pues la chica tenia el saco acomodado de una manera que su no dejaba verlo, pero era raro, era como si la hubieran golpeado con algún arma delgada o algo

La clase siguió de manera normal, el profesor explicando todo lo que vendría en el examen mientras que yo solo ignoraba la existencia del mismo mundo, no podia dejar de pensar en la peli naranja pero al parecer Nishikino tampoco pues esta a lo lejos veía a Rin mientras que tenia una mirada llena de impotencia

No fue hasta que la clase concluyo que pude salir de mis pensamientos, para mi sorpresa tan distraida estaba que no me di cuenta de que el profesor habia asignado tareas por equipos, que como me di cuenta hasta ahora, por una simple razon

"Koizumi-san quiere estar conmigo"

"Koizumi nos falta la tercera integrante, quisiera unirse a nuestro equipo?"

Las chicas del salón me invitaban a unirme al grupo de ellas para trabajar aunque como en un principio lo dije y lo volveré a decir ellas no se interesarían en alguien como yo si no fuera por que soy una idol, lo cual me hace sentir algo mal, iba a aceptar la invitación de una chica al azar hasta que una voz se alzo en el lugar

-Hanayo- dijo una pelirroja que se abrió paso entre las chicas que me rodeaban, esta parecia estar fastidiada –Unete con nosotras, el equipo es de 3 y necesitamos una integrante mas-

Casi al momento que dijo eso las chicas del salón se pusieron contra Maki la cual ni se inmuto por las miradas de las chicas

-Por que le llamas por su primer nombre? Mal educada!

-Por que Koizumi estaría con alguien como tu y la don nadie de por haya?- ese comentario en especial me hizo molestar un poco pues sabia a quien se referían, a la chica sentada en un una esquina esperando a su amiga

-Ustedes piérdanse como lo hacen siempre- dijo otra

La mayoría de las chicas le decían ese tipo de cosas a Maki mientras que esta parecia solo estarse desesperando de tanto Ruido por lo que ignoro a todas las presentes excepto a mi –Entonces Hanayo, vienes o no?- su cara reflejaba un "Di que no"

Su cara me dio algo de incomodidad pero la verdad si queria tener alguien con quien poder platicar de algo mas que no fuera de mi –C-claro Nishikino-

Al decir esto todas guardaron silencio y me vieron algo asombradas, por su parte Maki solo hizo un gesto con la mano de que viniera por lo que despidiéndome de las chicas la segui, lo mismo hizo con Rin y esta la siguió junto conmigo, ahora que lo pensaba estas dos siempre se perdían en los descansos

Al caminar un rato terminamos en una parte de la escuela vacia, como los estudiantes este año no se vieron interesados por la escuela muchas aulas quedaron desocupadas por lo que terminamos entrando a una de estas la cual estaba abierta y al parecer Rin y Maki venían muy seguido por aquí pues las dos entraron como si de su casa se tratara

Al entrar Maki y Rin acomodaron los pupitres de tres sillas en forma que estos quedaran juntas

-Vamos a comer?- pregunte a lo que Maki asintió ignorándome y a la vez contestándome –Aquí comen siempre?- les pregunte

-No siempre aquí, aveces en otros lugare Nya- contestaba Rin en un tono animado y alegre

Después de eso nos sentamos tranquilamente en las sillas mientras que yo y nishikino sacábamos nuestro bento pero para mi sorpresa (solo mia al parecer) Rin no traia comida por lo que solo estaba tarareando una cancion dispuesta a esperar a que terminaramos de comer para hablar

Sentí mucha lastima por la chica, o mas que nada pena pues ella en vacaciones comúnmente no desayunaba y tenia la impresión de que tampoco lo hacia mientras estábamos en la escuela

-Ten Rin/Rin-chan- tanto la pelirroja como yo hablamos a la vez mientras ambas estirábamos una porción de comida que servimos en la tapa de nuestras respectivas cajas de bentos

Creo que la pelirroja solo me vio con mas odio del que jamas hubiera reflejado un ser humano o con recelo mientras que yo solo puse una mueca algo asustada

-N-No gracias, coman ustedes- decia Rin intentando rechazar el alimento que le ofrecíamos –Es su comida, no les quitare

-Comete esto Rin-chan- dije –Mi madre siempre me da mas de lo que puedo comer y termina sobrando- mi tono intentaba ser de lo mas amable y dulce por lo que la peli naranja solo asintió dejándose llevar por dicho tono que refleje en mi voz lo cual me alegro pues casi de inmediato tomo el plato

-tambien esto Rin- comento ahora la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo hacia la peli naranja mientras le intentaba dar al igual comida –E-e-estoy haciendo dieta- puso de excusa lo cual se noto a kilómetros que era una mentira pues no sabia mentir

La peli naranja solo sonrio de manera alegre y tomo al igual el plato (Tapa de bento) con comida en sus manos para tener por fin dos platillos completamente diferentes pero lo suficiente para poderse alimentar

Me dio algo de felicidad el ver a la Neko comer de una manera tan animada y aunque no habia mucha platica en medio de la comida el ambiente era muy acogedor

Todas terminamos de comer mientras que Rin finalizaba con un leve eructo que al darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo se tapo la boca con ambas manos –P-perdon

Tanto Maki como yo reimos ante la reaccion de la Neko por lo que después de unos momentos de burlas de parte de nosotras a la pequeña decidimos empezar a hablar

-Entonces como haremos el trabajo?- pregunto Rin con un tono algo incomodo pues al parecer no trabajaba con nadie que no fuera Maki

Yo solo pensé un momento –Podriamos hacerlo el fin de semana en mi casa, es que en las tardes tengo practicas- comente mientras recordaba a mis compañeras de Muse

-No, creo que seria mejor hacerlo en mi casa- contestaba Maki que aunque no lo supiera tenia la intención de no volver a llevar a Rin a mi hogar pues como sabran el estado emocional de Rin al ver a una familia es bastante sensible

Esto se me hizo un poco extraño pero accedi, de igual forma seria algo que podríamos acabar rápidamente si trabajábamos continuamente lo cual requeriría unos 3 dias de trabajo estando todas juntas, me sentía feliz, en ningún momento las chicas habían hablado sobre alguna cosa sobre mi, como todas los hacían, era como ser una chica común de nuevo lo cual me alegraba no malentiendan, amo ser idol, eso es seguro pero siempre he dicho que cada quien necesita su espacio

-Por que no lo hacemos el tercer dia en casa de Rin-chan?- pregunte a lo que creo que fue un gran error

La peli naranja bajo la mirada deprimida de la nada mientras que Maki no pudo evitar darse un golpe en la frente como diciendo "tenias que decirlo"

-N-No, mi casa ahora es…..em- la chica buscaba la palabra aunque mas que eso parecia buscar una excusa lo cual no comprendia para que

-Esta en construcción por lo que Rin en estos momentos no puede meter gente ahí- apoyo Maki en una gran mentira que ni Honoka se tragaría pero al ver la cara de Rin solo decidi mantener silencio y quedarme con esa respuesta tan ilogica que me habían dado

-B-Bueno en ese caso el primer dia en casa de Maki, y el segundo en mi casa supongo- comente nerviosamente a lo que las dos asintieron ya recuperando su actitud usual que no sabia a donde habia ido en un inicio

-Si, y el tercero nos podemos juntar en un café por ahí- decia Rin ya un poco mas animada volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto me desagradaba, la sonrisa que desde un principio me lo decia "Esta sonrisa es una vil mentira" como si hablara por si sola

De pronto la campana resonó en el lugar o mejor dicho en el edificio por lo que nos daba la señal que tanto odiaba la que nos decia claramente "Vuelvan a estudiar"

-Hora de volver a clases Nya- dijo mientras se ponía de pie la chica –Estoy segura que sacare 10 en esta clase-

-eso mismo has dicho de biología y química- le recrimino la pelirroja a lo que la peli naranja solo le saco la lengua en señal de replica

-Ya te dije que voy a conseguir esa beca Nya!- protestaba la chica mientras que Maki hacia un gesto como diciendo "Si claro lo que digas"

"Beca?" me pregunte a mi misma mientras veía aquella pelea tan familiar entre las chicas lo cual no hacia mas que divertirme pero siempre con la sensacion de que me ocultaban algo, pero por razones obvias preferia no preguntarlo pues tampoco a mi me gustaria que se metieran en mis asuntos

-Llegare primero al aula- decia una peli naranja mientras salia corriendo de una manera rápida como si estuviera en una carrera que supongo que ella misma creo con la intención de ganarle a nishikino

Maki solo suspiro fastidiada por la actitud de Rin mientras al igual se disponía a salir del aula en la que estábamos, pero sentí la necesidad de ahora que no estaba la chica preguntarle

-Nishikino- la llame por lo que esta se detuvo y me miro aun con esa cara de desagrado , la principal razon del por que queria hablar con ella –pasa algo entre tu y yo?- pregunte

-Como que algo?- pregunto con un gesto que parecia mentir de pies a cabeza

Yo solo junte valor para hablar y la mire –Desde que…. Ya sabes estoy junto con Rin y contigo…. Tu no has dejado de distanciarme-

Maki rio un poco como si se burlara de lo tonto que sono aquello –Claro que te intento alejar de Rin- contesto sin darle rodeos a la situación

Solo la vi algo nerviosa –P-Por que?-

Ella me fulmino con la mirada –Por que Hanayo, míralo de esta forma, Rin ya tiene suficientes enemigos como es…. Ella no se merece lo que pasa y tu solo lo empeoraras, tu solo haras esto un infierno para ella, solo será mas doloroso para mi amiga-

No entendia casi nada sus palabras pero por alguna razon me hacían enojar, como que ahora que me esforcé tanto por forjar una amistad o por lo menos una relación de conocidas con Rin me queria alejar de ella?

-No tienes el derecho- le recrimine con una mirada molesta

La chica ahora me vio con algo de decepcion o mejor dicho esperanza –En realidad es cierto, no tengo el derecho- comento –Pero confio en que tu te alejaras de ella voluntariamente, entiéndelo Hanayo, solo hoy creo que tanto Rin como yo nos ganamos el odio de todas las chicas de tu club de fans, eres una idol y quienes estén alrededor de ti serán envidiados…..

-…..-

-Solo espero que eso no pase…. Y si llega a pasar te juro que hare de tu vida un infierno- esto lo dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada seria mientras que ahora se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Lo dices por que eres su amiga?- le pregunte antes de que esta saliera pero ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarme

- _Lo digo por que amo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **KBMasterD:** Lo se, Lo se, hasta tenia pensado desarrollar el Rinpana mas adelante pero viendo como Kayochin quedaba como secundaria me adelante y lo meti mucho antes, espero sigas por aquí nwn

 **:** Quedese y averiguelo :3 (sere neutral ya dije :v)

 **Waldemar16:** Pues tendrán unos capítulos de aparición pero si, volverán a aparecer aunque levemente

 **Malron:** Y que si lo soy? :3

 **Krishellsolis:** Ups? XD (yo también le voy al RinPana :3)

 **Jaret-Vongola:** Se acercan? Ya están aquí XD, yo tampoco soy muy bueno dejando reviews tranquilo nwn/

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" _Querias guerra… te dare guerra"_

-Que fastidio….- decia mientras que caminaba por la calle completamente sola pero con los peatones a mi lado como cualquier dia normal en akibahara….. estaba mas molesta de lo usual el por que? Se preguntaran….

Se imaginan toda una semana estando escuchando "Eres muy divertida Rin-chan jejeje" "Rin-chan" "Rin-Chan" "Rin-chan" juro que de no ser por que ese nombre es el de la persona que amo mandaria a volar al siguiente que dijera Rin-chan… estoy molesta

Es que ademas de eso, la chica de pelo castaño al parecer no habia entendido o captado del todo mi mensaje que le deje hace una semana, que tan ingenua se debe de ser para cuando dices "La Amo" no lo entiendas

Estaba segura que Hanayo Koizumi, una chica la cual me molesta su presencia o incluso su existencia no habia comprendido en lo mas minimo aquellas palabras pues al parecer solo las interpreto como amor fraternal pues esta aunque ahora intenta interactuar con nosotras fuera de la vista del publico para evitar causarnos mas problemas con sus fanáticas sigue avanzando poco a poco con mi mejor amiga, esta cada vez se hace mas cercana, tanto que incluso ahora le da un bento todos los días el cual hace ella misma, o que normalmente suele invitarnos al karaoke (Aunque este ultimo lo evitamos tanto Rin como yo) pero lo que mas me molesta es su completa inocencia y el como Rin le esta dando paso poco a poco a su interior como lo hizo conmigo apenas unos días después de conocernos, no lo se…..tal vez solo sean celos, pero siento que Hanayo cambiara las cosas de gran manera con Rin de buena o de mala manera, no lo se…. Por eso mismo me preocupa

Caminando por la calle veía como la gente iba tomada de la mano, ya fueran solo un hombre y una mujer o en diferentes combinaciones, pues que digamos la gente de japon desde hacia tiempo que era mas tolerante en cuestión a ese tipo de relaciones… pero al verlas solo me nacio una pequeña duda

"Que se sentirá….. si Rin y yo lo hiciéramos…." Me preguntaba mientras veía mi mano detenidamente

 **FLASHBACK**

Unos sollozos se escuchaban en el lugar, este era un salón completamente vacio, donde mis sollozos inundaban y reinaban en el silencio, solo me queria ir, por que me tenían que hacer esto?... por que a mi?...

Yo solo queria una vida normal…. Donde pudiera decidir mis sueños, no donde pedia a gritos que alguien los decidiera por mi…. Mis padres eran de lo peor y enserio que los detestaba por lo que me hacían

Ese mismo dia en la mañana por una pequeña disputa con mi padre por un pretendiente que me queria presentar como siempre llegamos a una gran discusión en la cual mi madre no fue mi apoyo pero si otro factor en contra, quienes se creen?

Me dijeron que debería de empezar a tomar las cosas enserio, que el maldito piano y mi apego a la música nunca serviría de absolutamente nada, que lo que debía de hacer era estudiar para encargarme del hospital, casarme y crear un legado, solo por que rechace a un maldito pretendiente… un tipo que no queria conocer

Yo amaba la música con mi alma y me queria dedicar a esta desde temprana edad lo cual no era muy común para una niña de 6 años prodigio, pero gracias a tener la desgracia de ser una hija de unos millonarios doctores me impusieron o me querían imponer mi propio destino

Apenas estuve en la escuela juro que con todas mis fuerzas intente reprimir el llorar en las primera clases y cuando estas acabaron lo único que hice fue perderme entre los salones abandonados para poder deshagorme en paz

O por lo menos eso queria, unos pasos rapidos como si alguien corriera a fuera del lugar se empezaron a escuchar cada vez mas cercanos hasta que estos se detuvieron en seco abriendo la puerta de una aula y entrando a esta a una prisa inimaginable para cerrar la puerta de inmediato sin ni siquiera notar que yo estaba dentro

Iba a reclamarle por entrar en un momento que la verdad no tenia ganas de ver a nadie pero de inmediato una accion de la chica me hizo callarme y no decir ni un palabra

Esta solo tomo de la costillas aun mirando a la puerta con un gesto de dolor muy intenso, como si en verdad le ardiera dicha parte del cuerpo –Mierda..- susurro mientras por fin se volteaba, debo admitirlo al verla me di cuenta de que la chica estaba demacrada de gran manera, su rostro estaba con pequeños moretones y su pelo corto naranja parecia revuelto de una manera que casi parecia que lo jalaron

Esta al voltearse solo me vio sentada en el suelo, con unos ojos tristes que al percatarse de mi presencia pasaron a ser completamente animados y penosos –Em…. Hola-

Yo la seguía mirando, era muy inusual el como estaba la chica pero mas que su estado físico el repentino cambio de humor llamo demasiado mi atención –H-Hola- dije mientras la veía de pies a cabeza –O-Oye estas lastima...-

La chica se acerco de inmediato a mi con una cara de preocupación –Estas bien?- comento mientras me veía de cerca, lo cual era extremadamente raro, ella estaba lastimada y por que se preocupaba por mi?

-S-Si- menti- Porque?-

-Pareciera que estuviste llorando- comento mientras que se sentaba a mi lado –te pasa algo?. Pregunto de manera atenta….. demasiado atenta aun estando lastimada se preocupaba por una pequeñes como la mia….

-Nada que te importe- dije mientras desviaba la mirada algo fastidiada –Y a ti que te paso?-

Esta solo sonrio de manera calida e inocente –Me dieron una paliza… ahora que fui honesta te toca-

Obviamente al principio me negué, pero quien lo diría, al paso de los días la rutina se siguió repitiendo una tras otra vez

-Entonces eres una chica pianista?-

-Si-

-Y tus padres te quieren imponer que hacer….

Ante esto solo asentí –No es justo…

La chica insistió tanto en acercarse a mi que por razones no muy obvias termine cediendo pues al parecer era demasiado terca como para dejarme en paz

-Sabes- dijo mientras ponía un gesto neutral en su rostro pero que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza –Los padres en muchas ocasiones…. –Hizo una breve pausa y al parecer lo siguiente le costo decirlo sin mostrar alguna emoción –No son lo que merecemos o lo que queremos…..pero siempre harán todo por tu bien…... o… al menos eso creo

Las platicas con la chica se hicieron mas a menudas, tanto que en cierto momento ya habia pasado una semana, la chica era agradable….. pero algo que hizo que ganara un lugar en mi corazón fue lo que hizo

-Maki-chan tiene derecho a decidir lo que quiere- decia la chica con un semblante decidido y firme frente a mi padre que en esa ocasión habia ido a recogerme

-Eh?- dijo algo crédulo –Eres una amiga de mi hija?

-Callate Rin!-

-Si, soy su amiga- contesto de forma rápida –y como su amiga debo decirle que ella merece decidir su futuro, nadie quiere un futuro en el cual alguien controle tu vida, creo que es suficiente con lo que hemos vivido para darnos cuenta de donde esta nuestra pasión y Maki-chan tiene un increíble talento para el piano, uno que hasta usted sabe que no podría ser comparado

El hombre solo puso un gesto pensativo mas no molesto –Agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, me alegra que defiendas asi a mi hija- decia mientras ponía una mano sobre el pelo de mi amiga como si la felicitara –Pero debes de comprender que nuestra situación es diferente….. ella debe de hacerse cargo del hospital…. Y debe de darnos un legado-

-En ese caso que lo haga, pero como ella quiere- contesto sorprendiéndome tanto a mi como a mi padre –A Maki-chan le encanta la medicina al igual no hay duda de eso, pero déjela hacerlo a su manera, no debería forzarla a dejar un gusto que ella tiene, y menos aun debería intentar obligarla a conocer a tipos que ella no quiere, déjela por lo menos tener esas decisiones a su disposición, no es justo…- bajo la mirada algo triste –No es justo sufrir por algo que no pediste ser

Mi padre al escuchar a mi amiga lo pensó unos días y para mi sorpresa su opinión era compartida con la de Rin, queria que hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y cuando siguiera con la tradición de la familia, me casara y les diera un legado…

ella fue una amiga, alguien que estuvo cerca incluso apenas conociéndome….. eso me hacia feliz de una manera inmensa, pero el problema fue cuando me empece a dar cuenta de su realidad…sus padres que eran su única familia viva…. Su pasado …. Su presente….. y sus miedos…..

En ese momento me di cuenta, el nivel al que me preocupaba por ella o como intentaba animarla no era para nada como el de una amiga o una hermana…. Yo simplemente me di cuenta que la amaba y que no podia verla sufrir….. no podia… no cuando ella no soporto verme sufrir ni siquiera unos días

Desde entonces intento cuidarla lo mas que puedo

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora mismo era jueves…. Se supone que pasado mañana todas nos juntaríamos en mi casa para hacer el trabajo que el profesor nos dejo, pero ahora mismo estaba buscando algo que le pudiera gustar a Rin, ahora que lo pensaba me fui demasiado pronto en vacaciones por lo que no pude darle un regalo para su cumpleaños, ademas se supone que los jueves Rin siempre llega a mi casa a mediados de las 12 de la noche, por lo que debería ademas comprar algunas frituras o una película ya que suele tener mucha energía en las noches por lo que como consecuencia ninguna de las dos terminamos durmiendo hasta ya muy tarde

Entre a una tienda de regalos y apenas al entrar vi algo que le quedaría como anillo al dedo como un regalo, este era un peluche de un gato color naranja con manchas blancas, como era obvio Rin amaba a los gatos pero al ser alérgica a estos jamas pudo tener uno, creo que por lo menos uno le haria bastante Feliz

Sin mas problemas solo me dirigi al supermercado donde al llegar solo encontre unas películas de tipo infantil, aun me preguntaba como era posible que Rin fuera capaz de emocionarse con este tipo de cosas…. Pero bueno creo que ese lado inocente que tiene es algo divertido ademas de que me da forma de burlarme de ella

Me creerían si les dijera que lloro como media hora cuando se murió un pequeño animalito? No digo que no fuera triste pero enserio era algo inusual la chica pues cuando terminaba muriendo algun humano o protagonista esta solo terminaba durmiéndose de aburrimiento

Tome dos películas de estas y las meti a la cesta que antes tome de la entrada, mientras que ahora encontraba unos pequeños dulces para la chica que le gustaban y al igual los metia en la cesta

Ahora solo faltaba hacer fila para esperar a pagar por lo que decidi abrir mi celular, esperando mensaje de quien sea… y por quien sea me refiero a la pelinaranja que ademas de mis papas y mayordomos es la única persona que tengo en mi agenda, pero nada

Viendo que la fila era un poco mas larga decidi solo guardar el celular para luego suspirar, esto seria algo largo

-Y como te decia Nozomi yo soy la mejor del mundo- ahora un par de chicas se formaban tras de mi pero estas con un escandalo que llevaban a todos lados

-Si, ya lo repetiste 10 veces Nicocchi- contesto la peli morada algo fastidiada a la peli negra que por alguna razon me irritaba sin ni siquiera conocerla

-Que quieres que haga? Les gane a las 6 en baile- hablo con un ego tan alto que me daba ganas de ponerle un bozal –Soy la idol numero uno del universo

la peli morada solo parecio algo fastidiada de la actitud de su compañera –Y es por eso que queria venir con Elicchi-

-Querias venir con Elicchi por que querían ordeñar- bromeo la peli negra lo cual se gano un castigo de parte de la peli morada que solo la vio molesta y….. la verdad ni quise voltear para ver que le hacia, solo esperaba pacientemente en la fila esperando mi momento de librarme de estas chicas tan molestas que solo hacían un escandalo alrededor

-Ugh- decia la peli negra que al parecer se recuperaba de el castigo de la peli morada –Me las pagaras Nozomi

-Si, si lo que digas- dijo para finalizar la conversación, por fin…silenc….-Por cierto Nico-chan y que opinas de lo que dijeron hace un rato?- pregunto la chica haciendo que mi idea de pasar una fila en silencio se desvaneciera

-Que opino?- pregunto la peli negra con un gesto pensativa –no estaría tan mal, pero tampoco sabemos si nos hara bien, tenemos una reputación bastante buena y no sabemos como nos afectaría-

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo- decia la peli morada riéndose un poco –mis cartas dicen que puede ser bueno para todas-

La peli negra suspiro fastidiada –si, si, como sea, pero para empezar, como se llamaba? Era algo como Riko sakuraichi no?

-Ni cerca- dijo Nozomi riéndose de la pequeña –Era Rin, Rin Hoshizora- ese nombre obviamente capto mi atención rápidamente pero no voltee para dejarlas terminar, no queria que fueran nuevas abusivas que iban tras Rin aunque lo veía poco probable pero no me iba a arriesgar

-Ah eso- decia desinteresadamente la chica de una forma que me hizo molestar –No estaría mal, pero como dije tenemos una reputación que cuidar ademas de que no podemos dejarla unirse solo por que Hanayo lo dice, Muse no es un lugar al que te puedas unir sin ni siquiera tener practica-

Hanayo….. que mierda acabas de hacer?

-Practica? Nico-chan te recuerdo que ella nos supero a todas nosotras en el juego de baile del domingo, enserio crees que no tiene talento? Es mas que claro que ella pertenece a Muse- decia la peli morada de una manera que intentaba hacer reaccionar a la pelinegra que solo asintió pesadamente

-Como sea, pero yo quiero tener mas canciones donde sea el centro, no quiero que una novata me vaya a robar mi lugar-

-Piensan reclutar a Rin?- dije de manera seca mientras que por fin me volteaba a ver a las chicas que una me vio confundida y otra fastidiada –Rin Hoshizora?- bailar con faldas en un escenario donde una infinidad de gente las veria? Creo que no podia haber peor idea, y cuando vea a Hanayo aclararemos ese punto, enserio que esa chica es estúpida y densa, apuesto que le quiere dar la noticia a Rin como una "Sorpresa"

-Ara- comento Nozomi –Eres de primer año verdad?- dijo reconociéndome por fin a lo que yo ni siquiera me moleste en contestar

-Oye tomate, te pregunto algo, ten mas respeto con la gente por favor- decia la pelinegra su lado por lo que solo la voltee a ver con molestia

-No me hables de decencia si insultas a la gente para luego sermonearla sobre eso quieres? Tabla- le conteste de una manera dura mientras que esta solo puso un gesto que parecia que una tetera estaba apunto de explotar

-Tu me vas a escuch…- no acabo la frase por que la peli morada tapo la boca de su amiga

-Entonces si eres de primero debes de ser compañera de Rin-chan verdad?- pregunto a lo que esta vez si asentí –te pedimos que por favor no le digas nada si? Hanayo-chan lo quiere hacer una sorpresa para la neko

Solo sonreí de forma cortes fingiendo una sonrisa en todo su ser –Claro, no le dire nada- y claro que no lo haria, por lo menos no a Rin pero por su parte Hanayo me escucharía y lo hablaríamos muy a fondo, tengo que dejarle claro que no puede estarse metiendo en la vida de Rin de esa manera y menos exponiéndola ante un mundo el cual ella no quiere ser expuesta

Después de esos breves diálogos mi turno llego en la fila, por lo que avance y pague mis productos para luego despedirme de las chicas con esa misma sonrisa que tanto me costaba mantener, apenas al salir del centro comercial me dispuse a buscar a Hanayo, por lo que iria directamente a su casa

Que rayos le pasa? acaso esto lo hace apropósito? Es tan ciega que ni siquiera puede notar que todo lo que Rin hace es una maldita actuación casi en su totalidad? Yo solo quiero mantener a Rin a salvo de la gente, no me gusta que la lastimen y me gusta menos que la expongan o Humillen pues de eso ya tiene suficiente desde niña y no lo soporto

Al parecer el destino le encantaba jugar conmigo, por que según lo que habia dicho dije que iria a la casa de Hanayo pero no tuve que ir tan lejos para encontrarla, esta estaba en la calle junto con otra persona pero a lo lejos por lo que probablemente no me verían pues ademas mucha gente pasaba alrededor de la calle, tanto que literalmente no habia espacio,pero luego lo vi….. en ese momento deje caer las bolsas que llevaba cargando….. desde las cosas que compre hasta el regalo de Rin….

Creo que mi corazón acaba de romperse en varios pedazos…..

Ahí estaba Rin y Hanayo…estas se estaban…..besando…..

Rin estaba recargada en la pared mientras que Hanayo estaba sobre esta….. y sus labios unidos

Casi al instante estas se separaron con un gran sonrojo en la cara, Rin tenia una mirada que transmitia inquietud mientras hacia gestos con la mano y negaba rápidamente mientras que por su lado Hanayo solo se sonrojo y también empezó a hacer con sus manos gestos algo extraños

No me importaba mucho en estos momentos….. es divertido, un millón de libros dicen que lloraría al ver este momento pero lo único que sentí es otra cosa bastante molestia contra la castaña pues sabia que la peli naranja jamas haria ese tipo de cosas o por lo menos no con alguien que apenas y conocio hace menos de 5 meses

- _Con que jugando sucio eh?-_

.

.

.

.

.

 **SOLO PARA ACLARAR Y NO SALGAN CON SUS TEORIAS LOCAS! MAKI NO SERA YANDERE NI NADA (esta bien de su cerebro asi que no veremos a una Maki desiquilibrada mentalmente, solo una celosa y territorial nwn) , SERA UNA PELEA JUSTA SIN VIOLENCIA DE POR MEDIO(? Xd**

 **REVIEWS**

 **KBMasterD:** La verdad este capitulo lo hice por tu comentario al decir "Lento" me di cuenta de que enserio soy del tipo de escritor que le gusta meter poco a poco las cosas y esto se hace muy tardado por lo que mejor no pondré nada de relleno :3

 **Waldemar16:** No ha pasado nada (Aun e.e)

 **sparki128:** EM… si, probablemente si…. O probablemente no (si por mi fuera el RinPana Gana de una vez xd)

 **Panda-chan:** No se le esta quemando…. Ya se quemo e.e

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA nwn/**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

" _Por que a la vida le gusta meterme en problemas?!"_

Iba caminando por la calle con la cara completamente roja como un tomate, mientras que intentaba no pensar mucho en lo que paso hace unas horas pero con resultados completamente inútiles

"Bese a Kayocchin…" pensé –AY POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?!- grite por instinto mientras con mis manos tomaba mi cabeza como si me cubriera, este grito solo hizo que mucha gente se me quedara viendo lo cual note y de inmediato me puse mas roja que antes…..

Hoy era jueves por la noche por lo que me tocaba ir con mi mejor amiga la pelirroja Tsundere, pero el camino era algo largo desde el lugar de Akibahara en donde estaba….. pueden creer que una salida casual de amigas termino con una Kayocchin besándome?

La idea aun no me cabia de todo en la cabeza, que digamos nunca en mi vida e estado enamorada de alguna persona pues normalmente quien se me acerca termina siendo para molestarme a menos de que esta sea Maki, pero el punto es que ni si quiera se que se siente estar enamorada y peor aun es que me robaron mi primer beso

-Nya…. – me quejaba por lo bajo mientras caminaba por las calles cerca de la casa de Maki que por cierto la noche ya se habia apoderado del cielo y solo predominaba la oscuridad, yo solo iba con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsas de mi pantalon de mezclilla mientras que solo pateaba una pequeña piedra, iba a dar vuelta en la esquina pero de pronto un hombre paso al igual que yo e hizo que yo cayera sintiendo un masivo dolor tanto que me quiso hacer llorar

-Fijate niña- fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía su camino pero yo aun sentía un inmenso dolor pues cai de lleno con la espalda

Ya al ver que el hombre se fue me toque levemente la espalda con cuidado de no lastimarme o provocar dolor para sentir dicha parte –Aun no han desaparecido- dije susurrando en un tono lloroso pues que digamos las heridas que tengo en mi espalda no son auto infligidas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a dicho dolor por lo que solo espere un poco a que se pasara y me levante para seguir caminando

Que quieren que les diga? El como me lastime? Considerando como es mi vida deberían de suponerlo o no?

Ya después de caminar un poco solo llegue a la casa de Maki, para mi sorpresa la casa parecia completamente apagada o por lo menos el cuarto de Maki estaba a oscuras

-No me digas que se durmió Nya….- susurre por lo bajo mientras me decepcionaba un poco, el mejor dia de la semana eran los jueves y sábado que ella y yo disfrutábamos hacer tanto tonterías como platicar, pero el ver la luz apagada me arrebato un poco los animos aunque no me daría por vencida

Rápidamente y con un poco de agilidad fui capaz de subirme a la pared que estaba de cerca en la casa Nishikino para luego colgarme de un filo sobresaliente del lateral de la casa, deslizándome un poco para llegar a la ventana de Maki, la cual abri con bastante dificultad para luego entrar y caer con el rostro en el suelo

Creo que si alguien me hubiera visto colgada de ahí pensarían que les iba a robar o algo por el estilo pero yo solo venia a robarme el sueño de la pelirroja o por lo menos eso decia ella pues no la dejaba dormir

Al levantarme mire a la cama de Maki pero para mi sorpresa estaba vacia, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y Maki no estaba en el… era algo extraño

"Habra ido al hospit….." mi pensamiento no termino pues la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y entro una pelirroja que encendio la luz con los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos solo se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba en su habitación que antes estaba a oscuras

-KYA!- grito mientras se asusto un poco y dio un pequeño salto

Solo rei un poco –Que grito tan lindo Nya-

Esta al analizar la situación mas detenidamente solo fruncio el ceño –RIN CON UN DEMONIO!- dijo molesta para luego calmarse un poco o por lo menos eso parecia –No hagas eso, un dia de estos enserio me vas a dejar mal del corazón-

-Perdon- le dije con una sonrisa que la hizo ponerse algo roja….. probablemente sea el calor –pero la luz estaba apagada y sabes que no le agrado mucho a tus empleados por lo que entre por la ventana

-Rin, ya te dije que te puedo dar una llave o acceso- me dijo a lo que yo negué rápidamente

-Es tu casa , no mia- conteste mientras ponía una sonrisa –Ademas no me molesta dormir en la calle, la calle es entretenida-

Esa frase pareciera que hizo que la pelirroja tuviera una especie de click pues casi al instante juraría que puso una sonrisa bastante falsa hasta para que yo me la creyera –Si…..hablando de la calle… que tal estuvo tu dia hoy?- dijo en un tono que enserio me considere si debería de contestar o no, pues es ese tono que dice "Hiciste tu tarea Rin?" y como la respuesta siempre es la misma pues ya no se que pensar

-Emm….. normal supongo- conteste de manera dudosa mientras que Maki parecia analizarme con la mirada

-Si? Por que hoy te vi con Hanayo- comento

Ya me acorde que hice hoy…

Casi de golpe me sonroje tanto que podría decirse que el cabello de maki iria a juego con mi rostro –S-S-s-s-s-si, K-Kayocchin- respondi de la manera mas nerviosa que pude –M-Me invito a salir y de ahí vine para aca

La pelirroja parecia examinar todas mis reacciones –ya veo…vamos a la sala- dijo de manera tranquila, tanto que me dio miedo, esta parecia feliz con mi presencia pero a la vez molesta con algo mas

-B-bien- la chica no me espero ni un momento y bajo por la escalera antes que yo

Al bajar lo único que paso fue que al girar las escaleras ahí estaba un….GATO?!

-NYA!- grito el gato por lo que solo retrocedi por el susto para luego darme cuenta de algo,Maki tenia un peluche de gato muy grande frente a ella por lo que me asusto –Creo que estamos a mano por el susto que me diste en mi cuarto-

Al reaccionar solo infle las mejillas –Eso no es justo!- le reclame a lo que ella solo sonrio confiada como si esperara esa reaccion de mi parte lo cual solo me fastidiaba mas

-Ten- dijo la chica mientras que ahora extendia el peluche del tamaño de mi torso hacia mi

-Eh?- dije sin entender a lo que se referia

La pelirroja solo desvio la mirada algo roja –veras, cuando me fui de vacaciones me fui mucho tiempo y no tuve tiempo de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños….asi que aquí tienes-

Al momento me quede un poco crédula para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa –ESPERA!, Me estas regalando algo?!-

-Solo tómalo y cállate!-

Sin dudarlo un momento mas tome al adorable peluche de gato el cual era de lo mas hermoso que habia visto –No puedo creerlo! Es el segundo regalo que me han dado en este año!

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la pelirroja al parecer de una manera muy rápida –Segundo?

-Si, el primero fue de Kayocchin- respondi con una sonrisa a lo que Maki solo arqueo la ceja cuestionándome

-Te dio algo?- pregunto a lo que asentí –Pero antes de conocerla tu cumpleaños ya habia pasado-

-Si- conteste – pero a ella le dio curiosidad, me pregunto y ahora tengo esto- le dije mientras de mi camisa sacaba un pequeño collar color dorado pero de un material mucho mas barato que la plata, este tenia la forma de un sol, asi como lo oyen de un sol, ese dia estábamos trabajando y Kayocchin llego emocionada para darme este collar, ella dijo que me podia quedar con el sol por ser tan animada y ella con la luna que completaba el collar pues era mas timida que yo lo cual la verdad dudo pero solo la deje que pensara asi si queria, de igual manera creo que es el primer de regalo de cumpleaños que recibia en mi vida… el recibir eso de alguien quien apenas y conocía me hizo sentir bien pero rara, pero cuando por fin la empece a considerar una amiga le tome mas aprecio a este collar al igual que lo hacia con el peluche que mi mejor amiga me estaba regalando en estos momentos, era tan lindo y adorable que sentía que lo podría abrazar por siempre…. Mis primeros dos regalos

-Entonces Hanayo te regalo eso antes- Maki solo jugaba con su mechon –Lamento si no es tan bonito como el collar-

Ante esto solo me lance sobre la chica para abrazarme de su cuello aun con el peluche entre manos –De que hablas Nya? Esto es adorable y de lo mas lindo que he visto Nya!- le dije con emoción lo cual solo la hizo sonreír al ver que su regalo si me habia gustado

-En fin – dijo maki mientras se separaba de mi –vamos al sofá- dijo mientras señalaba la sala que literalmente habia convertido en un cine, este tenia un proyector en la pared con una de mis películas animadas favoritas y sobre todo un sinfín de comida y refrescos para servirse –Mis padres no llegaran hasta mañana por el hospital y como sabia que vendrías decidi aprovechar y hacer esto-

Solo me detuve y mire todo detenidamente, estaba como un cine de verdad –Pido las palomita Nya verdad Kyara?- le decia mientras saltaba al sofá y hablaba con mi peluche después de caer

-Kyara? Ya le pusiste nombre a un peluche?- pregunto divertida mi amiga mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado a lo que yo asentí

Después de eso la película empezó a reproducirse mientras que Maki solo parecia estar en otro lado fingiendo estar en la película, lo cual me dio curiosidad pero no pregunte

-Trajiste Ramen?-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 4 peliculas y Maki seguía en la misma posición que al principio, apoyando su cabeza contra su mano que se apoyaba en la codera del sofá, esta tenia los ojos perdidos en la pantalla aunque ahora mismo solo se trataran de los créditos, enserio que parecia estar concentrada en otra cosa

-Maki-chan- le dije sacándola de sus pensamientos por lo que esta de inmediato me miro

-Si?-

-Ya deberíamos ir a dormir- le dije mientras empezaba a recoger toda la basura que habíamos (y por habíamos me refiero que hice yo solita) tirado, estaba amarrando una bolsa de basura de no ser por que una pregunta me llego de la nada

-Oye Rin-

-Que pasa?- dije mientras le daba la espalda atando la bolsa de basura

-Te gusta Hanayo?

PUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF! Creo que mas o menos esa seria la reaccion que tuve por dentro de mi, a que venia esa pregunta?! Y justo hoy! Cuando no he parado de pensar en eso por todo el dia!

-NO! CLARO QUE NO!- dije rápidamente negando aunque en realidad ni siquiera habia tomado la molestia de analizar a la castaña como algo mas que una amiga

Maki me vio con una cara que reflejaba que no me creía –Y por que se besaron-

creo que en ese momento me dio un tipo de Tic nervioso en la ceja pues la veía pero mi ceja se movia en pequeños movimientos –Q-q-q-q-que? D-de que hablas Maki?- intente ocultarlo pero al parecer eso solo la hizo molestar un poco

-No te hagas la inocente, se muy bien lo que paso, lo vi- comentaba de forma recriminatoria por lo que yo de nuevo entre un poco en pánico

-B-Bueno-

-Te gusta?-

-dejame explicarte que paso- le ofrecia a mi amiga que se cruzo de brazos y espero una respuesta con la mirada

-Bien, espero- no tenia ni la mas minima idea del por que, pero no queria que pensara que le oculte lo de Hanayo en ningún sentido….QUE ME PASA?! NO PARO DE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN KAYOCCCHIN Y NO QUIERO QUE MAKI PIENSE MAL!

Esto es a lo que se llama elegir un bando entre amigas?

-T-Todo empezó algo asi…-

 **Flashback**

Genial….. este día no podia ser mejor, mis padres estaban mas que enojados en casa peleando como siempre por lo que esta vez decidi que seria mejor que ni siquiera entrara a casa pues sabia que son tan propensos a meterme y culparme de sus discusiones que normalmente no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablan lo cual lo hace muy odioso como de costumbre

El problema radica en que ahora no tengo lugar donde pasar la tarde y no tengo dinero para ir a pasarla a un ciber café o algo por el estilo, normalmente diría que todo mi dia esta hechado a perder pero la parte buena fue que para mi sorpresa una pequeña amiga me encontraría en el camino

-Rin-chan- dijo a mi lado la chica mientras se acercaba, al voltear solo vi a una castaña que se acercaba rápidamente, esta con un pantalon rojo y una chamarra rosada mientras que parecia sudar bastante

-Kayocchin- le dije –Que haces aquí? Crei que tenias entrenamiento y por eso no podíamos juntarnos entre semana

Esta solo sonrio nerviosamente –Em…. Si, estamos entrenando-

-En medio de la calle?- pregunte arquenado la ceja

-Si, por haya- contesto mientras señalaba un puesto de arcades donde habia 4 chicas y con ellas serian 5, probablemente las otras dos que faltaban deberían estar ocupadas –Estamos practicando baile y como nadie para en este arcade tan viejo no hay problema en que alguien nos reconozca

-Entonces es buena idea supongo- dije de forma interesada, hace una semana baile en uno de esos y por razones que aun desconozco ahora siento la necesidad de hacerlo

-Hanayo-chan te toca- grito una voz desde adentro del arcade por lo que la chica solo dijo un "Voy en un momento"

-creo que es hora de que me vaya- comento la castaña a lo que yo lo único que hice fue detenerla por la muñeca

-Ocupas a alguien que compita contra ti?- pregunte con una sonrisa gatuna mientras que la chica solo se sonrojo un poco al ver dicha sonrisa –Son 5, a una le toca sola no?

La chica solo parecio pensarlo unos segundos para luego sonreír con algo de gracia pero a la vez determinación –Esta vez te ganare por lo del torneo Rin-chan- comento la chica animadamente para una persona como ella

-Hecho-

El resto de la tarde fue solo bailar con los miembros de Muse, casi le gane a todas excepto a la rubia que parecia bailarina profesional….. aunque tengo la impresión de que si lo es

El baile duro bastante, incluso el sol ya parecia quererse ocultar dándonos la señal de que es hora de volver a casa o en mi caso solo de ir a la casa de Maki a invadir su espacio personal lo cual es bastante divertido si me lo preguntan

-Nos deberíamos ir- dije mientras la chica al igual asintió, pero algo atrajo mi atención, un puesto de gorras que estaba enfrente del arcade, desde niña como podrán suponer para ocultar mi pelo de color tan resaltante y corto suelo usar gorras, ya sean de invierno o de verano –Oh….. esa gorra es muy bonita Nya- dije emocionada mientras que iba corriendo al otro lado de la calle donde pasaba mucha gente

-Espera Rin-chan- dijo Hanayo mientras que me seguía entre la gente al puesto

Al llegar me lleve la gran decepcion de que este estaba cerrado y solo podia ver por la vitrina….. –No se vale Nya- me queje mientras que Hanayo por fin salio del monton de gente que transitaba las calles

-Rin-chan no te metas asi en la calle es problemático para la gente- cuando me dijo esto solo voltee a verla con un puchero en mi cara que decia "Yo queria una gorra Nya" pero la cuestión es que Hanayo estaba muy cerca por la cantidad de gente que nos quitaba espacio

-Luego te conseguiremos una Jeje- decia Hanayo mientras see rascaba la mejilla algo nerviosa por mi actitud infantil

-Pero…-

-Con permiso- un sujeto que paso por la calle empujo sin querer a Hanayo un poco por lo que esta fue empujada hacia mi que estaba contra la pared

Que resulto de eso? Muy simple

Al darme cuenta Hanayo estaba recargada sobre mi mientras que nuestros labios tanto de la chica como los mios estaban unidos, esto fue ….. muy lindo….. y calido…. Pero sobre todo raro pues las dos nos quedamos en esa posición por lo menos 5 segundos antes de reaccionar y separarnos

Mi rostro estaba que hechaba humo por la parte superior de la cabeza mientras que Kayocchin no se encontraba en un estado mucho mejor al mio

-Y-yo no queria….. no quise….. fue ….el tipo de haya te….- intentaba excusarme o por lo menos poner una excusa decente la cual se negaba a salir

Esta solo asintió –T-t-tranquila….. e-esta bien- contesto simplemente mientras las dos nos quedamos paralizadas en nuestros lugares

-C-creo que un poco..-

-Si creo que ya es hora..-

-Adios-

-Hasta luego-

Creo que esa a sido la despedida mas rápida y extraña que he tenido con alguien, pero en fin

 **Fin del flashback**

-Y asi termine aquí sin mi primer beso- comente de manera divertida mientras que Maki no parecia divertirse en lo mas minimo

Esta suspiro lentamente –entonces fue un accidente?-

Ante la pregunta asentí rápidamente –Lo fue, lo juro por mis nueve vidas-

Esta sonrio satisfecha –Entonces a dormir….. Buenas noches- sin mas Maki de un humor mejor se fue caminando por las escaleras ignorando por completo mi presencia

- _Em… que bicho le pico Nya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hoy ando dormido asi que no puedo hacer reviews :,,c**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

 _"E-Estoy….."_

El mismo jueves donde un sinfín de acontecimientos habían pasado algunos muy agitados y otros muy extraños, ese mismo dia habia una chica la cual estaba un tanto confundida

Una habitación en silencio, la cual estaba a oscuras a altas horas de la noche, esta habitación era completamente normal, como debería de ser y no habia nada fuera de lo ordinario

O por lo menos no algo tan resaltante

En la cama se encontraba una chica que aunque estaba inmóvil esta estaba completamente despierta viendo al techo mientras su brazo se posicionaba en su frente, esta solo parecia pensar en algo por lo que en realidad no decia nada y aunque lo dijera nadie la escucharía

Esta despues de ver al techo por lo que serian ya unas horas solo se posiciono de forma que pudiera dormir, lo cual no habia concretado desde que estaba en su cama

"no puedo dejar de pensar en eso" se decia mientras que esta solo cerraba los ojos con la intención de dormirse, pero ahí estaba esa imagen de nuevo que no la dejaba dormir tranquila

Una peli naranja con una ropa que consistía en un pantalon de mezclilla y una playera ajustada color naranja estaba apoyada en la pared mientras que yo la besaba, pero no de una forma accidental, ella sostenia mis brazos mientras que las dos nos sumiamos en el momento ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor cerrando los ojos para que esto fuera posible , esta solo se separon de mi con una expresión bastante divertida para luego sonreir

-Te amo, Kayocchin- esas palabras solo resonaron en mi cabeza haciéndome sonreir de una manera increíble para luego abrazarme a ella completamente

-Rin-chan….- murmure con gran felicidad –yo te….-

-HANAYO!- grito una voz que me hizo levantarme de lleno de la cama o mejor dicho para hacerme caer de esta por el susto

-Auch- dije en un tono dolido mientras que miraba hacia el lugar de donde se emitio dicho grito para encontrarme con una mujer de coletas y ojos esmeralda, esta me miraba desaprobatoriamente y con el ceño fruncido –B-Buenos días mama- comente pues ahora que me daba cuenta el dia se habia alzado por lo que ahora era viernes

"Eso es señal de que pude dormir"

-Nada de buenos días señorita! Ya viste la hora que es?! – dijo mientras tomaba mi reloj del despertador y me lo mostraba de cerca, casi en en el instante que vi el reloj me levante de una manera completamente rápida y con el semblante inquieto

-ME QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR?!- grite de manera completamente alertada mientras que mi madre asintió –MI DESPERTADOR NO SONO!

-Claro que lo hizo, pero al parecer no lo escuchaste- dijo mi madre- creo que tu sueño era tan bueno que incluso estabas soltando saliva mientras dormias….. exactamente con que soñabas?

"Con que soñaba?" me pregunte de manera pensativa mientras intentaba recordarlo, todos a veces olvidamos lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento, el mismo caso era conmigo, o por lo menos hasta que algo paso por mi cabeza, la sonrisa de cierta persona, este recuerdo me puso de una manera tan pero tan roja que incluso diría que podia competir con el color del fuego

-NADA!- grite alertada mientras que mi madre al escuchar esto solo sonrio divertida –ME VOY AHORA! SI NO NO LLEGO!- grite mientras a una velocidad inusual me iba al baño a tomar una ducha, no entendia si iba tan rápido por el hecho de que era tarde o por que me daba pena pensar en lo que me pregunto mi madre

No duro mas de 6 minutos cuando ya estaba completamente lista de pies a cabeza, como era costumbre, pero esta vez con un gran retraso de tiempo, probablemente ya no encontraría a Kotori-chan, Umi-Chan y Honoka-chan de camino pues estas se habrían adelantado

Sali de mi casa a una gran velocidad mientras que lo único que hacia en estos momentos era correr directamente a la escuela, si me apuraba podría ser capaz de llegar antes que el profesor

Pase unas calles mas pero algo llamo mi atención a lejos, pues dos chicas aparecieron corriendo, una tomando la mano de la otra

-MALDITA SEA RIN! POR TU CULPA LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- dijo la pelirroja que tenia entrelazada su mano con la de la peli naranja llevándola casi a rastras

-QUE ES MI CULPA?! TU FUISTE LA QUE ESTUVO DE TSUNDERE TODA LA NOCHE EN TU HABITACION NYA!- grito la chica en tono recriminatorio a lo que la pelirroja solo se sonrojo para luego desviar la mirada

-Como sea…. Solo corre!-

-A la orden Nya!-

Las chicas aunque dijeron esto ninguna solto la mano de la otra y corrieron juntas en esa posición, por un momento me quede algo en shock al ver la escena, pero estas no me notaron pues ella iban tan adelante que pasaron de largo sin ver a sus espaldas

Ahora me lo cuestionaba, jamas cruzo mi cabeza la posibilidad pero….

-Maki y Rin-chan…..son pareja?- en si mis palabras no eran tan descabelladas pues pensadolo bien veamoslo desde mi perspectiva, las dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntas, son tan unidas que me cuesta imaginar a alguien como ellas y sobre todo, Maki-chan siempre estaba al pendiente de Rin…

"P-Podria ser…. Espera… pero a mi que me importa eso? Si son pareja es de lo mejor, las dos son muy agradables chicas" pensé mientras que por primera vez empece a sentir algo que nunca en mi vida sentí , era como un alfiler que se clavaba directo en el corazón, pero este mezclado con un enojo que emanaba de mi ser, no tengo ni la menor idea de que sea este sentimiento….

-Vamos tarde, corran- Hablaron dos chicas que pasaron a mi lado, ambas con uniformes de OtonoKizaka, esto me saco de mis pensamientos para recordar que en estos mismos momentos yo debería estar dirigiéndome a la escuela en lugar de estar aquí parada

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien, ya es el descanso pueden salir- comento la profesora mientras que esta salia del aula tomando sus cosas

"Debo agradecerle a Umi-chan por ser tan exigente con las rutinas" habia llegado a tiempo por poco, pero aunque llegue a tomar la clase nunca puse atención en esta pues estaba ocupada pensando en otras cosas que me impedían concentrarme

Solo suspire sentada en mi lugar mientras sacaba mi bento, de mi mochila, estaba algo distraida y lo peor del caso es que no tenia ni la mas minima idea del por que

-Koizumi-san- como de costumbre las chicas se empezaban a juntar alrededor de mi con una sonrisa elogiadora, lo cual por una vez en mi vida me hizo molestar mucho, no queria hablar con nadie por el momento –Podria ayudarme con estos pasos-

-Cree que podríamos ver entrenar a Muse?

-Usted cree que es la mejor bailarina del grupo? Yo lo creo

-DEJENME SOLA!- grite casi de manera molesta para luego casi en un instante darme cuenta de que habia hecho, todo el salón se quedo en silencio y las chicas me miraban de una manera asombrada

-L-Lo sentimos- dijeron la mayoría mientras se empezaban a retirar dejándome sola en mi pupitre, por fin algo de espacio… pero me sentía mal…. Por ello

Solo suspire mientras que ahora abria mi bento para intentar comerlo tranquila, cerre los ojos mientras que tomaba el primer pedazo de carne que venia incluido en aquella comida pero algo me impidió comerlo

-Estas de mal humor Nya?- una voz cercana a mi se escucho la cual hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato

Ahí estaba una peli naranja que estaba sentada frente a mi, esta habia tomado una silla y la habia puesto justo del otro lado de mi pupitre quedando sentada frente a frente

La chica me sonreía de una manera alentadora mientras que por mi parte no se por que pero….

"M-Mi corazón late muy fuerte" pensé mientras que a la vez sentía como mi rostro estaba en llamas frente a la peli naranja que solo ignoraba todo esto

-R-Rin-chan- ahora que lo pensaba en todo el dia no habia hablado con ella pues cuando apenas llegue la profesora solo nos pidió que tomaramos asiento impidiéndome hablar con el par de chicas

-Llegaste mas tarde de lo usual- comento la chica con unos ojos algo preocupados lo cual solo me hizo sentir ternura –Paso algo?-

Casi de inmediato negué rápidamente –N-No, nada, s-solo mi despertador no sono y se me hizo tarde- menti

-Ah, con que eso paso Nya, supongo que venias algo estresada y por eso gritaste asi verdad?- pregunto Rin con un tono divertido el cual solo me hizo sentir felicidad, como si el anterior sentimiento de enojo hubiera desaparecido de repente

-C-Creo que solo queria estar sola- dije algo nerviosa mientras que la Neko solo puso una mirada algo incomoda

-Y-Ya veo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie –S-supongo que nos vemos lue..-

-No me referia a ti- le aclare rápidamente mientras que tomaba la manga de su saco para que esta no se alejara nada –S-Solo de mis fans

La chica de pelo naranja casi de inmediato volvió a embozar una sonrisa muy calida –Asi que era eso Nya…

Luego de aquello la chica se sento en la silla frente a mi para verme como abria mi bento

"oh cierto" me dije mientras recordaba el bento que hice para Rin-chan como lo habia hecho toda la semana, estuve a punto de sacar el bento de mi mochila pero algo paso…

-Entonces vamos a comer?- dijo mientras que esta de su mochila la cual colgaba del asiento en el que estaba sentada sacaba una bolsa color roja con una caja dentro…su almuerzo….- ya tenia hambre, menos mal que Maki-chan me hizo esto Nya

En el mismo momento que vi el como la chica traia su propio alimento solo me limite a solo sacar mi mano de mi mochila sin ni siquiera tocar el bento de Rin… me dolio ver que la chica se olvido de que yo le hacia un desayuno diario y lo cambiara por lo de Maki…..

-A todo esto, donde esta Maki?- pregunte de forma algo interesada pero sumamente molesta, como dije no entendia que eran estos sentimientos pero simplemente no podia ocultarlos por lo que pregunte directamente a la chica

-Maki-chan- dijo como si repasara en su mente –Creo que fue con la directora para ver cosas sobre el club de música- contesto pues ahora que lo recordaba Maki era la única miembro de ese club pues casi lo habían clausurado,pero al estar abierto ya, solo faltaba un integrante que lo reanimara

De inmediato vi a rin con algo de curiosidad –Tu No perteneces al club de música o si?

Esta negó rápidamente –Para nada, no se tocar otro instrumento que no sea el triangulo y según Maki-chan eso es un insulto a los instrumentos por lo que si lo uso me arracara una mano…. Que linda es mi amiga- esto ultimo lo dijo con claro sacarmo en su voz

-En ese caso….. te interesaría ser una idol Rin-chan?- le pregunte llendo directo a algo que desde hacia ya un tiempo tenia en mente, lo dijo Honoka-chan en cierto momento, por que no le ofrecemos ser una, desde luego que la idea no me habia pasado por la mente ni de broma, la chica en si aunque parecia muy libre era reservada y llevarla al escenario no era muy buena idea, pero con el tiempo fui conociendo a la Rin-chan que le encanta el baile y sobre todo a la chica que le gustaba ver sonreir a todos….. era completamente ideal para ser una idol…. Por lo que les propuse a las demás que si lo hacíamos y ellas respondieron afirmativamente

Esta comia un pedazo de carne cuando escucho la frase para casi de inmediato empezar ahogarse para de inmediato tomar mi bebida y darle un gran trago para pasarse el bocado –YO SER UNA QUE?!-

-B-Baja la voz- le pedi pues el grito de esta ya se habia ganado la tencion de varias compañeras que miraban con algo de recelo a la peli naranja –Que si quieres ser una…-

Esta solo desvio la mirada con un puchero –si, si te escuche, pero por que me ofreces algo asi?

-Por que me agradas mucho "Mas que agradarme" y eres muy linda ademas de carismática, podrias ser una gran idol-

Esta solo fruncio el ceño molesto –No te burles asi de mi- dijo en un tono claramente molesto lo cual me sorprendio bastante –No me gusta que la gente me tome el pelo asi….Tambien me molesta mucho cuando lo dice Maki, no me mientan por lastima- esto lo dijo mas en un tono de tristeza que de molestia

De nuevo ahí estaba esa actitud que no entendia en lo mas minimo, esta era de una forma que no sabia que era lo que pensaba en esos momentos como cuando la conoci, pero en ese entonces solo me mostraba una sonrisa cortes por ser una desconocida cualquiera, ahora que adquirio mas confianza esta mostraba sus verdaderos sentimiento haciéndome sentir mal….. queria saber mas sobre ella, queria entender el por que era asi…. Por que su sonrisa era opacada constantemente….. por que jamas podia mantenerse honesta o en todo momento parecia estar triste

-Entonces…eso es un….-

-No- contesto secamemente –Y definitivamente no-

La respuesta no dire que no, me dolio y me dolio mucho, el tener a Rin como compañera de trabajo era de lo mejor, pero ese tiempo por el momento habia acabado, y como estaban las cosas Rin pasaba mas tiempo con Maki que conmigo….. no la culpo, ellas son mejores amigas pero por alguna razon quisiera estar mas tiempo con ella... queria que brillara en el escenario de la mejor forma posible pero esto no seria posible si esta se negaba a hacerlo, eso me quitaba muchos animos y a la vez despertaba muchas dudas en mi

-S-Supongo que esta bien…..pero….por que dices que me burlo de ti-

-No lo ves?- me dijo en un tono completamente molesto –Mirame, no tengo ningun atractivo femenino, no lo tengo y jamas lo tendre, tengo el cabello corto, soy una chica demasiado delgada que apenas y se desarrollo como debería, ademas mi actitud no es correspondiente con la de una chica femenina, asi que no, no hare esas cosas ya que no me corresponden- esto lo dijo en un tono moderado por lo que nadie ademas de mi fue capaz de escucharlo… pero eso no me importaba mucho, solo me quede boquiabierta por la confesión de la chica mientras que esta solo parecia estar muy molesta

"Asi se ve Rin-chan?" me preguntaba con un tono que claramente era de decepcion, me decepcionaba que se menospreciara tanto y me molestaba aun mas que Nishikino se lo permitiera

-No es cierto, tu eres muy linda!- le dije aun en tono bajo por lo que nadie escucho alrededor

-Eso no es cierto! Lo mismo me dice Maki-chan! pero de igual manera siempre miente al igual que tu lo haces ahora- me recrimino por lo que algo molesta solo la encare

-Tal vez si tuvieras mas confianza en ti misma!-

-O tal vez si ustedes me dejaran de mentir para todo!-

-No mentimos!-

-Claro que lo hacen, preguntale a un chico o chica que no me conozca si parezco un hombre o una mujer con un pantalon y luego opinas si?- la chica cada vez se ponía mas agresiva mientras que por mi parte cada vez me sentía mas exasperada

-Siempre te menosprecias, en el trabajo, en la escuela, en la calle, por que eres asi? Te hace feliz?-

-Tu crees que me hace feliz? Hanayo que llevemos apenas dos semanas siendo amigas no significa que me conozcas del todo- contesto bastante indignada –A nadie le gusta vivir una vida como la mia, a nadie le gustaria vivir mi vida y a nadie le deseo mi vida!

Casi de la nada una mano se posiciono en mi hombro al igual que en el de Rin, obligándonos a ambas a sentarnos –Ustedes dos cálmense antes de que armen una escena- dijo una voz que reconocia muy bien al mirar hacia la chica esta tenia un pelo tan rojo que incluso se podría confundir con el fuego de intenso, esta nos miro con desaprobación –Lo ultimo que necesito es que alguna de ustedes tenga problemas con la otra "Aunque sin eso pasa y Rin se separa de Hanayo que podría ser mejor" asi que compórtense y coman tranquilas- casi al decir esto tanto Rin como yo nos concentramos en nuestros respectivos almuerzos y comenzamos a comer sin decir una palabra, el ambiente era tenso pero a Maki no parecia incomodarle en lo mas minimo

-Entonces que paso con el club de música?- pregunto Rin ignorando por completo mi presencia y resguardándose en la seguridad de su amiga

-Lo típico, si no consigo mas miembros lo clausuraran- contesto con un suspiro la chica, parecia ser que le encantaba la música, si no mal recuerdo ella hizo la primera cancion de nuestro grupo aunque es probable que Rin-chan no lo sepa

-Ya te dije que me puedo unir- comento la peli naranja intentando convencer a la pelirroja lo cual fue inútil pues esta se negó rotundamente

-tu únete a algun club que te guste, no debes hacer cosas inecesarias si no las disfrutaras, pero bueno de igual manera no sabes tocar ningun instrumento, de que puede servirte estar ahí?-

-Solo con ayudarte soy feliz Nya-

En esos momentos me di cuenta, por que queria obligar a Rin a hacer algo que no queria? no era como si la estuviera obligando literalmente pero no tenia mucho sentido el hacer que ella bailara si no lo deseaba asi, ademas de que el solo seguir insistiendo haria que mi amistad con la pequeña peli naranja llegara a su fin antes de haber iniciado por completo, pero me pregunto….. su amistad es todo lo que quiero?

Mire los finos rasgos de la chica por un momento la cual sonreía mientras veía a su amiga pelirroja

" _O acaso quiero algo mas de ella?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

" _Espera…. Podrias repetirlo? No te escuche bien"_

-Nos vemos en mi casa a las 5 en ese caso?- preguntaba una chica de pelo castaño con una sonrisa, ante tal llamado yo solo emiti un sonido indiferente de estar desacuerdo mientras que la chica de pelo naranja asintió rápidamente

-Si Nya!- contesto mi amiga, mi única amiga…. La cual en estos momentos me molestaba la actitud tan animada que tenia hacia Hanayo… pero quien lo diría? En las ultimas semanas desde que se esparcieron rumores de que Rin y yo eramos "Protegidas" de las chicas de Muse por nuestra cercanía con la castaña la gente nos empezó a odiar, pero eso facilito todo para mi amiga, sus agresoras retrocedieron por un tiempo pues no podían actuar gracias a que Rin siempre era vigilada por las demás con rencor, pero lo importante es que la vigilaban por lo que no podían agredirla

En estos momentos estábamos en el segundo receso de Otonokizaka, como de costumbre veníamos a el aula de clases que estaba vacia por la falta de estudiantes la cual desde hacia tiempo era nuestro lugar especial, pero para mi desgracia ahora habia una tercera persona de por medio y con la cual estaba bastante molesta

"Quien se cree para pedirle tales cosas a Rin? Ser una school idol? Rin es mas que seguro que es linda…. Demasiado linda….. pero no es alguien que pueda destacar por la situación que lleva cargando desde niña" se lo habia advertido a Hanayo, se lo adverti una y otra vez a la castaña pero parece ser tan densa que no puede escuchar y captarlo, creo que es mas despistada que Rin

-Necesitaremos algunos materiales- comentaba Rin mientras en su celular veia una lista que hacia tiempo habia anotado, esta puso un gesto algo pensativo –Creo que los compraremos saliendo de la escuela…..- nos miro a ambas –Alguna me puede acompañar?-

Hanayo hizo una mueca de decepcion –Tengo que ayudar a mi madre… no podre acompañarte Rin-chan-

-Yo voy- conteste con un tono indiferente mientras jugaba con el mechon de mi pelo, pero claramente me sentía mas que triunfante por dentro, no queria que en otra salida de amigas se terminaran besando

"Con que asi se sienten los celos eh?" me burlaba de mi misma por dentro

-Maki-chan me acompañara Nya- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna la cual me encantaba ver

Luego de eso todas nos dispusimos a irnos pues el timbre nos dio el aviso que nuestro descanso se acabo, lo raro es que por alguna razon Hanayo parecia siempre estar mirando a Rin, digo siempre la ve, pero esta vez la veia con un semblante confundido como si analizara a mi amiga, dicha accion me molestaba pero no era quien para criticarla de algun modo

Las clases transcurrieron de manera completamente normal, tan pero tan normal que inclusive parecieron aburridas, solo la profesora nos explicaba los temas mientras que toda la gente del aula anotaba o resolvia ejercicios de maneras rapidas, Rin aunque no fuera creible para mi era la segunda o tercera mejor en cuestión de calificaciones, era increíble que ella pudiera estar a ese nivel considerando su actitud, normalmente seria algo alegre para mi el como ella se esforzaba para sacar esas notas, pero era lo mas triste de eso…. Yo sabia a base de como se le habia hecho aquel habito de estudiar sin parar cuando se acercaban exámenes, de una forma recta, agresiva y humillante…. Son en momentos como esos que la verdad.. quisiera que fuera un torpe con bajas calificaciones si asi podia sonreir o disfrutar de verdad.

Seguía en mis pensamientos de no ser por un pequeño proyectil que aterrizo en mi pupitre cosa que se me hizo raro, pero al mirar quien lo lanzo solo vi a una castaña que me hacia gestos de que lo abriera, pero eran gestos timidos cosas que resultarían adorables de no ser por que la odio en gran manera pero bueno supongo que no tengo razon para negarme en este momento

Lentamente abri la nota y lei lo que venia dentro

 **Hola Maki-chan, perdona si en verdad estoy molestándote en la clase pero quiero preguntarte algo si no fuera mucho pedir….. Crees que podríamos hablarlo mas tarde? Solo las 2?**

La nota era rara por lo que solo me dedique a responderle - **Por que solo las 2?-**

Le devolví el papel que antes me habia lanzado pero para mi sorpresa este no duro ni 10 segundos en regresar a mi pupitre lo cual era bastante veloz incluso para lo nerviosa que se veia….. incluso se veia algo roja y con una cara timida

Debo decir que cuando abri la nota de nueva cuenta lo que venia dentro me tomo con la guardia completamente baja, por lo que solo atine a estirar la hoja con algo de incredulidad y releerla por lo menos unas 10 veces

 **Por que quiero hablar sobre Rin-chan**

Ahora simplemente temia que las cosas que quisiera hablar tuvieran de por medio algo amoroso, Rin podia ser densa pero para mi era mas que claro una cosa, Hanayo o veia a Rin como un interés amoroso o era la mejor amiga del mundo cosa que no creo que sea la razon

.

.

.

.

.

-Creo que ya casi acabamos con todas las compras- comente mientras cargaba una bolsa de plástico la cual contenia materiales de diversos tipos

Por su parte la chica de pelo naranja solo atino a empezar a bostezar mientras sus ojos tenían lagrimas productos de estos bostezos, esta llevaba una bola en cada mano a la vez que su ropa ahora de nuevo era aquellas prendas que tanto odiaba, Un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa de holgada de color verde claro….. destestaba verla con ropa de ese tipo pues ella no se sentía comoda con la ropa de mujer diciendo que no era linda… créanme que intente de todo para lograr que se pusiera un simple falda pero esta apenas en mi presencia era capaz de usarlas por corto tiempo pues no podia tenerla mas de 2 minutos sin casi querer salir corriendo….. eso me deprimia

-Maki-chan…. ya no tengo ganas de trabajar- dijo con un tono cansado –No dormimos casi nada por ver películas Nya…-

-Es tu culpa, te aprovechaste de que estaba pensando y nos desvelamos mas de la cuenta- comente arqueando la ceja hacia la chica la cual apenas hice esto me saco la lengua divertida

-Si, Si, fue mi culpa perdón jeje- contesto divertida la chica lo cual solo hizo que me sonrojara un poco, ella era capaz de hacer que tales reacciones surgieran en mi involuntariamente, pero no podia hacer mas que disfrutarlas

-Si, lo fue, asi que hoy dormiremos temprano- conteste con tono autoritario

-Eh?! Pero es viernes! No podemos dormir temprano Nya!- protesto con un tierno puchero el cual no hizo mas que hacerme reir por lo bajo, ella incluso podia hacer que mi lado Tsundere quedara de lado de vez en cuando

-Ya dije-

Esta solo puso un gesto fingido molesto por lo que seguimos caminando en silencio, no paso mucho tiempo en encontrar los materiales que nos faltaban, tan fácil fue que inclusive apenas eran las 3:30 cuando habíamos acabado, el ir a mi casa seria algo tonto pues en lo que llegábamos y hacíamos algo marcarían las 5, la cual era la hora que habíamos quedado con Hanayo

-Quieres hacer algo Rin?- pregunte a lo que esta me vio con un cara de ingenuidad

-No lo se….. no tengo ganas de hacer nada….- dijo de nuevo bostezando de lleno con notorio sueño

-Baile?- pregunte como una idea, pues habia visto que Rin le tenia mucho aprecio a esta disiplina y no solo eso, si no que era buena en ello

-NO GRACIAS!- dijo apresuradamente con el rostro algo rojo lo cual era extraño para mi

-Por que?-

-La ultima vez que baile en un juego de ese tipo termine besando a Kayocchin, asi que no tengo ganas de recordar eso….- en ese momento juraría que una molestia salio de nueva cuenta de mi interior pero como de costumbre no hacia a Rin si no hacia Hanayo que me hartaba el como se acercaba con tanta facilidad a mi amiga, tan rápido que incluso ahora no solo quiere ser su amiga

Pensé un momento mas opciones las cuales no tardaron ni un momento en llegar –Que te parece en ese caso un Karaoke?- pregunte con una sonrisa la cual de inmediato se contagio a Rin pues esta asintió rápidamente

-Si! Esta vez le ganare a Maki-chan!- contesto con emoción pues ademas de que nos gustaba convivir nos gustaba competir en cuestión de canto aunque la mayoría de las veces ganaba era de reconocer que Rin tenia una voz hermosa

-Entonces esta decidido vámonos, no te esperare si te atrasas-

Pasaron unos minutos en el los que hablamos de cosas al azar y algunas cosas de la escuela como quien nos miraba mal por ser las "protegidas" de Muse, pero aunque Rin hablaba de eso no se veia para nada desanimada, solo incomoda, seguimos hablando de mas y de mas temas al azar hasta que por fin llegamos a aquel lugar que tanto nos divertia

En la entrada estaba una chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad, esta parecia amable pero normalmente Rin evitaba hablar con ella por cuestiones de confianza

-Oh, otra vez son ustedes- comento la chica en cuanto nos vio entrar en el local esta con una gran sonrisa, por mi parte yo iba adelante mientras Rin se quedaba atrás guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon con la intensión de esconder sus manos pues tendia a hacer eso cuando estaba incomoda –Crei que ya nos habían cambiado por otro Karaoke- bromeo la chica a lo que yo solo sonreí levemente

-Sera una habitación por 1 hora y media- hable a lo que la chica asintió, esta era una chica de pelo gris corto con ojos azules como el mar

-Claro- esta nos entrego lo que parecia una tarjeta acceso con el numero 5 en la parte de adelante –Pasen bien su estancia-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa mientras a Rin le hacia una seña con la cabeza de que viniera, esta saliendo de sus trance lo hizo, pero no sin antes darle una reverencia educada a You pero timida

Despues de eso entramos al lugar a pasar un buen rato, como siempre…. Pedimos comida, veíamos como la otra cantaba el como deleitaba nuestros oídos la voz una de la otra, era simplemente hermoso, no me queda muy claro como podría vivir sin ella, enserio que su simple sonrisa es adictiva para mi

La habitación consistía en una tele gigante en una de las paredes, esta conectada a un microfono mientras que del otro lado de la habitación habia muebles para sentarse con una mesa de centro, estos muebles estaban pegados a la pared y eran de cuero color rojo

 _Antes de que te vayas lejos_

 _Sigo pensando_

 _en las cosas que no te he dicho._

 _Hoy, de nuevo,_

 _mientras nos pasamos el tiempo riéndonos,_

 _siento que mi corazón me duele un poco._

 _Una brisa de primavera se siente esta noche_

 _"No quiero dejarte ir" pienso._

Rin cantaba con su alma y aunque estuviera en desacuerdo con Hanayo con ciertas cosas tenia que decirlo, ella era una idol de nacimiento, debía de brillar pero yo me negaba a lo que hiciera….. no queria que la gente la opacara de tal manera que esta se apagara por completo….. como aquella vez….. aquella vez que sentí como mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo…..La vez que Rin casi..

-MIRA MAKI-CHAN! 97% DE ÉXITO!- exclamaba de manera emocionada a lo cual no pude hacer mas que un leve sonido de indiferencia

-Hump, no es la gran cosa-

-Pero te gane Nya- se burlo cosa que hizo que mi rostro se encendiera de una manera tan bestial que incluso deviee la mirada avergonzada

-Solo me ganas en eso!- dije con el ego alto

-Em… no, tambien soy mas agil que tu-

-Eres un gato no cuenta!-

-Bueno en ese caso puedo comer 12 tazones de ramen sin engordar Nya-

-Eres una glotona tampoco cuenta, ademas yo soy mayor por lo que deberías de respetarme mas- la mirada de Rin paso a ser una que decia "Me estas bromeando verdad?"

-Solo son unos meses Nya- replico a lo que yo simplemente puse un gesto fruncido

-Se tocar el piano!-

-Puedo dar una mortal hacia atrás-

Despues de quedarnos viendo fijamente ambas con una mirada retadora pasamos a reir de una manera muy divertida, eso habia sido ridículamente divertido

-Jajajaja, puedo comer 12 platos- me carcajeaba mientras le recordaba los argumentos con los que se habia defendido

Esta solo se llevo la mano al pelo y empezó a jugar con su mechon de pelo –Soy Maki Nishikino y digo que soy mayor que tu por eso soy superior- dijo con una imitación muy barata mia

-deja de imitarme!- le recrimine divertida

-Me rehuso- contesto para luego estallar de nuevo en carcajadas

Despues de burlarnos la una de la otra mutuamente pasamos a comer pues ya nos habíamos quedado casi sin voz lo cual era divertido pues no era por el karaoke si no por la discusión tan escandalosa que tuvimos

-Oye Rin….- dije llamando la atención de Rin, mi tono era amable y curioso –Que se sintió el besar a alguien?-

Esta antes solo comia un pedazo de pizza pero casi se atraganta pues mi pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja, por lo que solo empezó a toser rápidamente dándose leves golpecitos en su pecho para que el bocado se fuera lo cual logro despues del quinto golpe, La pregunta no esta de mas decir que hizo que todos los tonos de rojo se le subieran a la cara acompañada de una expresión alarmada

-E-Eh?-

-Pregunte que, que se siente besar a alguien?- pregunte de nueva cuenta a lo que esta solo me vio muy extrañada con el rostro al rojo vivo

-P-Por que preguntas eso?- murmuro avergonzada

-Curiosidad- conteste sin muchas explicaciones –Solo que jamas lo he hecho por eso me da curiosidad-

-N-No has dado tu primer beso maki-chan?- pregunto con el rostro aun rojo pero con una presiónon de curiosidad

-No- conteste mientras tomaba de mi soda –Por eso te lo pregunto, que se siente?-

Esta solo me miro apenada mientras que lo meditaba un momento –S-Supongo que es algo…. Intenso….es muy raro el contacto de ese tipo, pareciera ser muy intenso aunque solo sea un simple contacto, tambien es calido por la unión de los otros labios , p-pero tambien puede ser lindo y cariñoso…. Por lo menos algo asi fue cuando bese a Kayocchin…Ay no me gusta recordar eso- se revolvió el pelo fastidiada y con el rostro aun al rojo vivo

Por mi parte me acerque un poco mas a Rin –Como que algo asi?-

Juraría que su cabeza empezó a Humear pues bajo la mirada aun roja -E-Es que no…. no lo se… f-fue muy rápido Nya… -

No se que fue lo que en ese momento entro en mi, pues en un solo movimiento tenia mi mano tomando la barbilla de Rin mientras que mi rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros de la de ella, me sentía nerviosa pero sobre todo me sentía algo…. Diferente

-M-Maki-ch….-

-Quiero intentarlo- comente cortantemente mientras que Rin por su parte tenia los ojos como platos y el rostro haciendo juego con mi pelo lo cual era bastante divertido, en ese momento sentía como si la pena fuera a matarme despues de esto…. Pero por el momento mi cerebro no seguía razones

-E-Espera Maki-chan!- Dijo Rin mientras ponía una mano en mi frente para mantener mis rostro alejado del suyo lo cual me molesto un poco pero no quito del objetivo lo que queria hacer –Q-Que haces?-

-Solo quiero saber- no termine la oración pues rápidamente quite la mano que Rin tenia en mi rostro para de golpe acercarme sin permitirle poner mas resistencia, yo sobre esta mientras que ella quedaba tendida sobre el mueble

"Con que asi se siente?" me preguntaba

Los labios de Rin unidos a los mios, la sensación que me daban eran lo mejor de lo mejor, sus dulces labios que en alguna momento solo soñé en probar ahora estaban siendo tomados por mi, era exactamente como lo imaginaba… la sensación era intensa…. Calida y me daba una felicidad inmensa..

La respiración de Rin era agitada pero esta habia cedido a su resistencia pero solo por un momento

-E-ESPERA!- esta me separo de golpe de ella cosa que agradeci de gran manera pues por un momento perdi la nocion de lo que hacia, Rin se puso una de sus manos cubriendo su boca con el rostro rojo y sobre todo una mirada no molesta pero si recriminatoria –Q-QUE FUE ESO?!

Ese era el momento que siempre espere…. El momento en el que le podia decir mis sentimientos…. Los sentimientos que guardo desde hace tanto por ella… pero su mirada la cual era completamente confundida y anodada solo me hizo sentir culpa…. Por lo que simplemente..

Me acobarde

-T-Te dije que queria probar como se sentía- dije con el tono mas normal que podia el cual no era natural para nada, me quite de encima de la chica para que esta de nuevo se pudiera sentar, me veia con el rostro rojo y confudido

-Y-Y por que conmigo?!-

En ese momento me puse mas nerviosa –P-Pues eres mi única amiga- le dije a lo que esta simplemente arqueo la ceja incrédula

-Perdon Nya?- dijo molesta

-S-Supuse que no te importaría, si es un beso entre amigas no creo que cuente- esta me miro molesta pero eso por alguna razon solo despertó enojo en mi, pues solo vino a mi mente cierta castaña –O me diras que si te lo hubiera pedido Hanayo si hubieras aceptado?-

Esta se puso aun mas roja –Que tiene que ver?!-

-La besaste y de igual manera siguen siendo tan amigables como siempre! Besarias a Hanayo si ella te lo pidiera?!- mi tono era cada vez mas recriminatorio

-Es diferente a esto! Tu me besaste a la fuerza! Aquello fue un accidente y NO! no la besaría si me lo pidiera, aunque no le veo el mas minimo sentido de el por que ella me pediría eso!-

Ante las palabras de la chica me di cuenta….. se me habia pasado la mano… se me habia pasado de gran manera

Un gesto decepcionado remplazo mi enojo por lo que la peli naranja lo noto de inmediato –Lo siento-

Esta rápidamente reacciono como pudo –N-No te pongas triste Maki-chan, s-solo que…- esta suspiro -no te queria hacer sentir mal Nya…-

Como siempre esta se preocupaba mas de que alguien se encontrara mal en lugar de su propio estado lo cual agradecia de gran manera pero a la vez maldecia por lo ingenua que era respecto a lo amoroso y como ese beso habia sido mi confesión en todos lo sentidos que lo vieras

Sonreí algo contenta pues aunque sea consegui lo que queria –Ya son las 5….. deberíamos irnos-

La chica miro su celular y en cuanto lo hizo su semblante se volvio de alerta –Ay no, Kayocchin nos esta esperando, vámonos!-

.

.

.

.

.

Y si…. Como esperaba literalmente habia pasado lo que esperaba, la chica castaña no entendio el punto de lo que le dije la primera vez que nos vimos, era idiota por lo que veia a simple vista pues esta no podia procesar información correctamente…..

Rin habia ido al baño y una castaña estaba enfrente de mi, las dos en la mesa baja del centro de su cuarto el cual era de lo mas normal, una estantería, escritorio y cama….. pero eso no importaba en este momento

Miraba incrédula a la chica y con algo de molestia, esta habia juntado sus manos en posición de rezar y tenia la mirada suplicante –P-Porfavor ayúdame!-

-….-

Esta levanto por fin la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro –S-Se que es mucho pedir…. P- pero c-creo que me gusta R-Rin-chan!- esta respiro hondo para seguir hablando –eres su mejor amiga, y q-quiero llevarme bien contigo Maki-chan…. pero quiero pedirte este favor!-

-…..- mi mirada creo que en ese momento la apuñalaba una infinidad de veces aunque esta no lo notaba como todo lo que pasaba siempre alrededor de ella

-Ayudame a conquistar a Rin-chan!-

-No- mi respuesta fue inmediata y sobre todo seca, haciendo que esta me mirara rápidamente con un gesto algo sorprendido como si esperara que le dijera que si desde el inicio –No dejare que te quedes con Rin…..-

Esta lo pensó un momento y luego negó rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa –N-No, creo que me malentendiste, me gusta Rin-chan… pero no pienso afectar su amistad-

-Amistad?- le pregunte con un gesto molesto –dejame decirte algo Hanayo… ya te lo habia dicho pero al parecer eres tan estúpida que no lo captaste al principio asi que óyeme atentamente- la chica me miro incrédula por la agresividad con la que la trataba –Yo am….-

-Ah…- la puerta de la habitación se abria mientras una peli naranja con un gesto satisfactorio entraba por este interrumpiendo mi platica con la castaña –Ya me faltaba hacer del baño Nya~-

Mi respuesta era mas que clara para la castaña, yo amaba a Rin, y no dejaría que una recién llegada me la arrebatara, por lo menos no sin pelear, Rin para mi es la única persona que me entiende y me gusta pensar que yo soy la única que la entiende en gran manera….

" _Acabas de empezar algo que no terminara bien… Rin es mia!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Repito, no habrá desquiciadas, pero no haye como lo diría Maki de forma territorial sin sonar Yandere, pero repito de nuevo no habrá Yanderes :v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Solo queria avisar una cosa, habrá dos finales (en petición de el fandom RinMaki, pues si por mi fuera lo dejaría RinPana :v) estos partirán de un mismo capitulo como rutas alternas. Asi están felices?**

Capitulo 11

" _La guerra dio inicio… y peleare en ella"_

-Pensaba que esto seria mejor si lo hiciéramos en un ensayo Nya~- hablaba animadamente la chica de pelo naranja mientras que yo y una pelirroja estábamos escuchándola

En estos mismos momentos nos encontrábamos en una mesa que se ubicaba en el patio de la casa de cierta pelirroja… si a esta mansión se le puede llamar casa digo… el punto es, que ayer nos habíamos reunido en mi casa, pero hoy toco en la de Maki, pero por su defecto en unos días lo haríamos en una cafetería

-Mmm, considero que es buena idea pero lo podríamos complementar con una grafica o alguna cosa mas, eso haria que se viera mejor- dijo la pelirroja pensativa mientras leia una de las muchas hojas sobre la mesa

-T-tambien seria bueno el tener una presentación en computadora, asi podríamos explicar un poco mas del tema- dije tímidamente

-Buena idea Kayocchin, Maki-chan, con esto sacaremos 10 seguro- festejo la pequeña mientras esta levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria –Hemos trabajado mucho por hoy-

-Solo llevamos 3 horas, no seas tan desesperada- comento la pelirroja –Pero… creo que hace algo de hambre- esta miro al cielo

-ya son las 4- dije mientras veia el reloj de mi celular

-Entonces les parece si pedimos algo de comer?- pregunto Maki de nueva cuenta pero esta vez mas a Rin que a mi

-Pizza Nya- esta me miro con una sonrisa algo apenada –O prefieres algo mas Kayocchin, con tu dieta como es no deberías comer esas cosas o si?-

-E-Esta bien, de todas formas mientras no coma mucho esta bien

-Bien, si las dos están de acuerdo yo pediré la pizza- dijo Maki con algo de desinteres… y lo entendia

Ayer cuando trabajábamos en mi casa… paso algo que aunque suene loco por un momento no me sorprendio, lo sospechaba levemente aunque en un principio parecia imposible por lo menos a mi vista, pues me habia dado cuenta, Maki-chan enserio me odiaba y era por una sola razon que hacia que derivaran muchas mas...Era por que ella amaba a Rin-chan… Pensar que la primera vez que me lo dijo simplemente crei que se referia a la chica como una amiga o a lo mucho como una hermana, pero este no era ninguno de los casos, ella amaba a Rin-chan de la misma manera en que yo lo hacia, querer estar a su lado de una manera diferente a ser su amiga, ella la amaba.

-La sala es gigante no crees Kayocchin?- preguntaba Rin mientras ahora nos encontrábamos caminando por dicha parte de la casa, la peli naranja de golpe se lanzo a un sofá como una pequeña niña mientras que por mi parte solo decidi sentarme tranquilamente en el sofá que estaba enfrente del suyo

Pero en ese caso… desde cuando ama a Rin-chan? no tiene sentido para mi el como lo demuestra, se que la quiere proteger pero al punto de casi impedirme solo ser su amiga al principio.

-Kayocchin?-

No me gusta, siento que Maki-chan es una buena persona, pero tampoco es como si la viera como una santa la cual esta destinada a manejar la vida de Rin para que no se haga daño, digo todas nos tenemos que lastimar pero por nuestras propias decisiones, pero Maki en mas de una ocasión a tomado las decisiones por la peli naranja… entiendo sus celos, los de la chica, son los mismos que yo siento cuando la veo junto a ella… pero…

-Kayocchin?- un dedo toco mi nariz haciéndome reaccionar, poniendo atención en lo que tenia adelante y para mi sorpresa Rin estaba a solo unos centímetros mios, esto claramente hizo que me sonrojara de una manera bestial –Estas bien?-

-E-E-E-em…. Si!- me aleje de golpe de ella haciendo mi rostro hacia atrás –s-solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas-

La peli naranja se sento a mi lado con una sonrisa –Que cosas Nya?-

-Pensaba en como se conocieron Maki y tu- le conteste a lo que ella me vio un poco curiosa y divertida

-No es la gran cosa, simplemente como de costumbre entre a un salón de la escuela y ahí estaba ella, la conoci con el tiempo y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta eramos las mejores amigas, creo que tambien tiene que ver que la gente no nos quisiera mucho- esto lo dijo con sus típicas sonrisas falsas –Por que la curiosidad?-

-Nadie las quiere?- pregunte ignorando su ultima pregunta, esta simplemente hizo una mueca de decepcion

-Creo…. Que ya eres mi amiga, tal vez te lo pueda decir… a Maki nunca le agrado la gente en general, como veras ella es de una familia de dinero por lo que la gente normalmente la buscaba por ello, pero algo debio ver en mi para que le agradara y yo pues…- por un momento podría jurar que esta apretó la mandibula para evitar llorar –Mi familia… es algo diferente-

Y ahí estaba, como lo pensaba, el hablar de ello solo la ponía en un estado deplorable –Esta bien si no quieres hablar de ello Rin-chan-

Esta negó con una sonrisa pero mirando hacia el suelo –Bueno… yo soy lo que se llamaría algo no planeado… mi nacimiento fue temprano, mis padres apenas estaban en el ultimo grado de preparatoria para cuando naci, eran un simple amor de preparatoria, los dos sabían que solo era para pasar el rato y asi seria, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, las cosas se salieron de las manos, mi padre se caso con mi madre por que mi abuelo lo obligo- esta por un momento empezó a derramar lagrimas –Se que no por que un hijo no sea deseado no lo amaras menos, incluso en cierto momento lo llegue a creer, pero… cuando un hijo no es deseado ni querido… creo que no hay mucho que hacer- esta apretó sus puños con rabia

-Rin-chan..- casi de inmediato pose mi mano sobre la suya, por lo que esta sonrio

-Desde niña e sido tratada de una manera muy diferente a los demas, mis padres tenían muchos problemas, mi madre no soportaba a mi padre y era al igual con mi padre, pero creo que si algo les irritaba mas que tener que soportarse uno a otro era tener a una persona que compartiera la sangre de ambos… nunca me quisieron como querrian a una hija, ni siquiera a una desconocida, siempre me dijeron que yo tenia que ser una buena hija, pero su definición de buena era una golpiza cuando no hacia mis deberes, gritos o bofetadas cuando mis calificaciones no eran perfectas, incluso aunque fueran buenas…dejaban comida en el refrigerador todos los días, bueno si asi se le puede llamar a medio pan rancio y algun jugo, comia sola o aveces pasaba días sin comer- esta suspiro algo cansada pero con una sonrisa de nuevo –Si bien me e acostumbrado a lo largo de mi vida a todo lo que pasa en mi casa, hasta el punto de aprender a evitarlo… pero las cosas no paran ahí, en primaria, la gente se burlaba de mi por que decían que parecia un hombre- se miro de arriba abajo y luego volvio a sonreir con lagrimas en sus ojos –Es cierto, mi cuerpo delgado sin ser tan femenino, mi pelo corto… ahora me doy cuenta del por que se burlaban, pero en aquel entonces solo me daba rabia, tanta rabia que incluso a una chica que por años fue mi amiga, le grite que no me llamara asi, ella se burlaba de mi cuando veian que los demas la molestaban por estar a mi lado, pero ella de alguna forma me odio aun mas, siendo capaz de incluso agredirme físicamente..-

-Ella era la que te agredio el otro dia?- pregunte con el tono mas gentil que podia al o que Rin asintió, claro mi tono trataba de ser tranquilo pero en esos momentos simplemente estaba muriendo de la rabia tenia ganas de explotar de golpe, como podían agredir a esta chica… tan linda, adorable e indefensa… COMO ES SIQUIERA QUE TENIAN EL VALOR DE HACER ESO!

-P-Por eso… aprecio mucho que seas mi amiga Hanayo… no tengo nadie a quien llamar familia y al estar contigo y con Maki-chan- sonrio con un sentimiento de honestidad –Siento como si tuviera una de verdad, y se que es un poco patético, a Maki-chan la conozco desde hace apenas poco mas de medio año y a ti hace unos pocos meses… pero las aprecio mucho-

En ese mismo momento entendí, entendí el por que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Maki, el por que ella llegaba tan temprano al cibercafé donde trabajo un tiempo, los golpes que vi en su cuerpo y el por que siempre parecia estar triste o destrozada.

No tengo idea de en que momento me encontraba abrazando a Rin tan fuerte mientras luchaba por no llorar, esta hundida en mi pecho mientras con todas mis fuerzas intentaba imaginarme el dolor por que paso toda su vida, no tenia las palabras para expresar ese sentimiento de impotencia que tenia en mi alma, me sentía patética, siempre supe que algo estaba mal, que algo le pasaba pero jamas me imagine que desde un principio su vida fuera el problema, el tener que crecer de esa forma y lograr formar una sonrisa era sumamente doloroso para ella… era fuerte, pero no por eso significa que tiene que pasar por eso…

-Lo lamento Rin-chan…. lo lamento- dije mientras intentaba llorar aun manteniendo un firme agarre en la peli naranja –Debi haberme dado cuenta antes…

-Eh? De que hablas Nya?- esta sonrio mientras me miraba desde la altura de mi busto –No habia nada que pudieras hacer por mi jeje, solo crei que no era justo, note que te preocupabas mucho y te sentias lastimada al notar que te distanciaba, decidi contártelo por que eres la segunda amiga que tengo y merecias saberlo.-

Esta se solto del agarre y me miro de frente aun a mi lado en el sofá –Rin… por que sigues con tus padres?-

Esta hizo una mueca de molestia –Mas de una vez intente escapar de casa pero mis padres son mis tutores legales desde un principio por lo que no tengo ni el mas minimo derecho a volverme independiente legalmente, por eso me esfuerzo para conseguir algunas cosas mas, como dinero, calificaciones excelentes para participar por una beca en el extranjero-

-Pero… no debes de seguir asi-

-Descuida, no he ido a casa en una semana, tambien suelo evitar a las chicas que me agreden en el lugar… las cosas son algo asi- se encogio del hombros –Maki-chan me ayuda con eso-

-Espera- mi furia se elevo a un nivel que no crei que pudiera existir –Maki sabe de esto?- pregunte con un tono amigable a lo que la peli naranja asintió sin mucho pensarlo

-Si, solo no le digas que te dije esto, ella es muy estricta sobre quien confiar y con quien no- puso un gesto pensativo –Ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien verdad?-

-No mucho- conteste con una pequeña sonrisa –Creo que es por que no nos conocemos muy bien- menti

-Oh ya veo, pero deberían intentarlo, estoy segura de que ustedes 2 se llevarían muy bien, inclusive podría componer alguna cancion para Muse-

-Jejeje lo pensare- dije mientras me ponía de pie del sofá, -Te traire un vaso de agua, vuelvo en un momento-

En el mismo momento en donde me voltee mi sonrisa cambio rápidamente por un semblante tanto de tristeza como de molestia… pero esa molestia ademas de ser hacia los causantes del dolor de la chica iba dirigido a alguien mas en especifico

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias- decia Maki mientras le daba un billete al hombre repartidor y luego cerraba la puerta, esta miro la pizza y sonrio –Bueno… al menos eligio otra cosa que no es ramen- esta despues de sonreir suspiro y se dio la vuelta para por fin visualizarme a mi que estaba a unos metros de distancia –Hanayo..- comento sin mucha simpatía

-Maki…- la mire de la manera mas neutral que pude –Lo sabias?-

-Eh?- arqueo la ceja con un gesto de molestia como si mi simple presencia la fastidiara lo cual no dudaba fuera el caso –Ahora a que te refieres?-

-A Rin-chan- apenas dije ese nombre esta me vio sorprendida, esa misma reaccion me dio mi respuesta –Lo sabias!- en un solo momento me acerque a paso firme hacia ella y rápidamente le di una gran bofetada a la chica haciendo que un sonido estremecedor se escuchara por todo el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos las dos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que inclusive esta dejo caer la pizza al suelo, pero en ese momento no me importaba en lo mas minimo ese detalle.

Cuando esta se incorporo me vio con un gran coraje y la mejilla completamente roja

-Eres una….-

-NO! tu eres una pésima amiga, incluso diría que no eres su amiga- le grite con enojo a la chica la cual no quito en ningun momento el gesto que decia que me regresaría el golpe pero a mi no me importo por lo que simplemente lo ignore como si de nada se tratara

-Ahora de que mierdas hablas?! Todo lo que sale de tu puta boca siempre son incoherencias o estupideces!-

-Estupidez?! Estupidez es lo que tu haces, solo eres una espectadora-

Esta fruncio el ceño –No entiendo nada de lo que dices!-

-HABLO DE RIN-CHAN!- grite de golpe a lo que la pelirroja quito su gesto de molestia y lo cambio por completo a uno sorprendido –DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?!

Esta solo trago pesado –N-No se de que me hablas-

Como lo sabia ella era una pésima mentirosa y en su defecto yo era en este momento un cuerpo que solo buscaba respuestas

-Ella me lo conto, su pasado, lo que vive y como es que tu, QUE TU! Solo te limitas a ser una espectadora de como sufre- mi mirada se debatia esta vez entre lagrimas y rabia –No entiendo… como eres capaz dejarla en tal estado, dijiste que la amas!-

Maki solo mantuvo su mirada fija en mi pero para mis sorpresa por su rostro delgados hilos de lagrimas bajaban sin permiso –T-Tu crees que me gusta verla asi?!- esta me tomo por el cuello de mi camiseta con mucha rabia –Rin siempre sufre, siempre a sufrido y no lo soporto! No soporto verla de esa forma! Siempre e intentado ayudarla y aun asi se rehusa a aceptar… NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES VER A LA PERSONAS QUE AMAS DESMORONARSE DE TAL MANERA!-

-Claro que lo se!- le respondi inmediatamente –Por que la persona que amo en este momento se encuentra sufriendo, por eso lo se-

En ese momento esperaba algun insulto, alguna agresión o cualquier cosa con la que pudiera responder la chica pero para mi sorpresa esta solo solto el cuello de mi camiseta para luego reir amargamente –Pero que podemos hacer?! No hay nada en como podamos ayudar… Rin no lo permite-

-No importa que no no los permita, tengo que ayudarla!-

Maki solo desvio la mirada hacia un lado con impotencia –Lo he intentado tantas veces que inclusive es difícil contarlas, pero sus padres son listos, no dejan evidencias de nada, los golpes que recibe Rin siempre desaparecen entre fin de semana pero los que no lo hacen siempre son cubiertos con alguna prenda encima un dia mas, ademas una vez intente hacer que servicios infantiles fuera a ayudar, pero sus padres son como actores, ellos actuaron como la familia mas unida del mundo, respecto a nuestras compañeras… e intentado de todo, a los maestros, directora e inclusive al punto de llegar a la policía, pero están limpias, su testimonio es mas solido que el mio siempre gracias a ser mayoría y a que Rin no piensa hablar de ningun modo… como lo dije es imposible- esta empezó a romper en llantos mientras con una mano intentaba ahogar el sonido que emitia su voz –L-lo único que puedo hacer es ser su amiga y protegerla en todo momento que pueda… es cierto Hanayo, soy una mala amiga, y no merezco a alguien como ella… pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre querre protegerla, es la única amiga que tengo, pero no puedo hacer nada yo sola… NO PUEDO!-

Mire a la chica fijamente con cierto sentimiento de pena en mi pecho, el ver lo dolida que estaba… y el hecho de que esta se rompiera justo enfrente mio era una prueba de ello, ella se habia esforzado por mucho tiempo, días, semanas, meses, siempre intentando lo mismo

Las lagrimas se empezaron a resbalar entre mi rostro mientras que posaba mi mano sobre el hombro del de Maki con una leve mueca –Entonces ayúdame y yo te ayudare…- esta levanto la vista viéndome las dos con el rostro inundado de lagrimas –salvemos a la persona que amamos… las dos juntas…podemos hacerlo, si tan solo nos centramos solo en ayudarla podríamos ser capaces de lograrlo-

Esta rio por lo bajo –Enserio quieres a Rin verdad?-

-Si- esta sonrio –Al igual que tu la quieres no es asi?-

-Rin es mia…- sonrio divertida –No olvides eso-

Asentí con una sonrisa –Eso lo decidirá Rin-chan-

Las dos nos limpiamos las lagrimas para luego reir por lo bajo –Pero eso lo decidiremos hasta que la hayamos salvado- dijimos las dos a la vez

Las dos por primera vez nos vimos sin un sentimiento de odio en nuestros ojos si no mas que como amigas, una que pedia ayuda a la otra por un bien, un bien para la persona que amamos, la queríamos de una manera que no se podia compartir, pero ese mismo sentimiento era el que nos unia para poder ser capaces de hacer esto… queríamos que dejara de sufrir la persona que amábamos… y lo lograríamos juntas

Maki miro al suelo con un gesto algo molesto

 _-Espero que sepas cocinar por que acabas de arruinar la pizza-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sin comentarios, mutílenme , tortúrenme, pero no me corten las manos plox :,v, se que no actualice en mucho tiempo y lo siento pero no hallaba como seguir la historia y decidi que no la alargare tanto como tengo acostumbrado, llegara a los 16 capitulos normales y de ahí partira en dos finales con un total de aproximadamente 18 capitulos…. A menos que le meta otro final (lo cual es muy probable pero este seria mio 7w7)**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

 _"Te protegeremos a toda costa"_

-Uno, dos, uno dos- eran las palabras de una chica que para mi era una completa desconocida pero que en este momento dicha desconocida dirigía a las demas presentes en el lugar

-Maki-chan esta formula la tienes? Creo que la perdi en otros apuntes Nya- comento mi compañera y amiga a mi lado por lo que solo me dedique a ver los apuntes y despues de analizarlos prestarle los mios

-Deberias tener un poco mas de orden, te ayudara y me molestaras menos-

-Eh? Pero a Maki-chan le encanta que la moleste- sonrio burlonamente la chica

En este mismo momento nos encontrábamos 9 personas en la azotea, y se preguntaran por que nueve cierto? Pues es bastante sencillo por que tanto Rin como yo estábamos estudiando sentadas en una esquina de dicho piso mientras las otras siete mejor conocidas como Muse el mejor grupo de idols de todo Akibahara, seria raro que nosotras estuviéramos aquí, unas don nadie con unas chicas tant populares en la escuela, pero la cuestión es que teníamos a cierta conocida aquí y esa misma conocida era una cierta castaña que en este momento solo era regañada por la chica de pelo azulado por equivocarse en la coreografia cosa que de no ser por que Rin esta aquí hubiera disfrutado bastante.

Hanayo Koizumi, era el nombre de la chica que estaba ahí, era mi enemiga, la persona que mas detestaba, mi rivalidad amorosa por la persona que mas aprecio pero sobre todo en estos momentos era mi aliada, pensar que alguna vez tendría que hacer equipo con ella para algo o dedicarle palabras que no vinieran cargadas con odio era algo increíble. Resulta que Rin le habia contado el otro dia sobre su pasado, una pasado que no me gusta recordar, pero gracias a dios lo único que dijo fueron las cosas superficiales sin detalles pues no creo que Hanayo hubiera soportado la información tan cruda que contenían sus palabras, el punto es que al contarle a la castaña la chica se propuso lo que yo en un entonces intente, salvar a Rin, pero el problema que antes habia tenido con eso era que yo no podia encargarme de todo, no podia simplemente, pero ella se habia dado cuenta que si lo intentaba por si sola el resultado seria completamente el mismo, por lo que sugirió lo impensable, hagamos a un lado nuestras diferencias y logremos ayudar a la peli naranja, la idea fue bien recibida por las dos aunque claro ambas a la vez competimos por la chica a la vez que la intentamos proteger.

-Tomen un descanso de 5 minutos- comento la peli azul la cual daba un par de palmadas al aire para que en cuanto estas acabaran las chicas presentes se dispersaran por la azotea, pero claro como era costumbre la castaña apenas tuvo la oportunidad se acerco a Rin y a mi

-Rin-chan, Maki-chan- comento la chica mientras llegaba apenas a pasos largos y apresurados –Puedo sentarme- pregunto a lo que Rin asintió y yo por mi parte hice una seña con la mano afirmativa

Apenas ayer tanto la castaña como yo decidimos tener una pillamada, claro incluyendo a Rin, pero el motivo de esa pillamada era todo menos eso, fue tan sencillo darle chocolate caliente a la peli naranja para que esta arremetiera contra el futon y se quedara dormida, ya dormida la castaña y yo nos sentimos libres de discutir los términos de como funcionaria esto

Todo se baso en un solo argumento de como salvarla, tenemos que dar evidencias, tenemos que probar que ella sufre de abuso en la escuela y de maltrato infantil en casa, es la única forma, pero a la vez que tenemos que probarlo tenemos que evitar que la lastimen, en pocas palabras usarla como carnada pero intentar a la vez que no toquen la carnada, esto fue bien recibido por ambas, pero las dos decidimos que lo haríamos en el momento mas prometedor posible, decidiríamos un lugar, un como y un momento. Pero hasta ese entonces no nos arriesgaríamos a dejarla sola, el problema consistía en dos cosas, en las tardes tenia que encargarme del aula de música, mientras que no podia tener a nadie ahí, eso solo era en ciertos días de la semana, por lo que esos mismos días no seria capaz de cuidar de ella por un rato, Hanayo dijo que podia cuidarla en sus practicas que viniera a la azotea con la excusa de bailar solo para divertirse mientras que yo me desocupaba de las tareas de mi club, al igual era a la inversa, los días que ellas salían a correr o algo por el estilo eran días que no tenia deberes por lo que yo la cuidaría en esos días.

En estos mismos momentos era un dia de los que a Hanayo le tocaban cuidarla, pero como hoy no tuve muchos deberes termine antes de lo esperado, claro no es como si la idea de estar con Rin no me agradara, pero era raro para mi el ambiente de baile, yo me dedicaba al canto y no mas.

-Maki-chan, te gusta el arroz?-

-Prefiero el tomate-

Ah y no les e contado del acuerdo mas molesto y malditamente desquiciante de todo

-Las dos son buenas comidas jeje-

-C-Creo que lo son-

Tenemos que fingir que nos llevamos bien… esto es para que tanto como ella como yo nos podamos hablar sin levantar sospechas en la peli naranja pues si veia que eramos mas "amigas" no creo que le extrañe del todo si hablamos un poco cuando ella no este o que tengamos temas aparte los cuales claramente son una cortina para encubrir los planes que hacemos para evitar que la dañen, me agrada la idea, es efectiva y sobre todo creativa… Pero no me agrada Hanayo de ninguna forma de igual manera

-Ya ven?!- pregunto Rin mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja –les dije que las dos podían llegar a ser buenas amigas si se lo proponían Nya!-

Ante el comentario de la chica tanto la castaña como yo solo nos miramos mutuamente con cierto gesto de incomodidad pues ambas sabíamos que eso no era verdad

-Em…si claro- conteste sin esfuerzo de que se oyera creible pero Rin en ocasiones era tan densa que no se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles

-Por cierto Maki-chan, ya termine la tarea y la termine antes que tu, lo cual me da un punto a mi en la competencia de cosas en la que le gano a Maki- comento la pequeña lo cual solo me hizo molestar pero con un claro sonrojo en el rostro

-Ya te dije que yo no juego a ese tipo de cosas!- le conteste elevando la voz con vergüenza, pero tal fue mi vergüenza que para cuando me di cuenta literalmente todas en el tejado me miraban con cierto gesto de rareza

-Oye tomate cállate- grito desde el otro extremo de la azotea una peli negra la cual hablaba al parecer con una peli morada y una rubia

-Cierra el pico enana!- le recrimine rápidamente a lo que esta simplemente le dio un tic nervioso como si intentara procesar el insulto lo cual fue sorprendentemente largo, cosa que me dio a entender que la chica o era muy lenta o si bien era idiota, cosa que veia mas posible considerando su apariencia y sobre todo lo poco desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo por lo que intuia que su cerebro no se habia desarrollado completamente del todo

Esta apenas me di cuenta cuando se acerco corriendo desde el otro extremo hacia nosotras –Quieres pelea?!-

-Contigo? No gracias- conteste desinterasada mientras veia mi cuaderno –Oye Rin esta formula es la que usamos en este ejercicio verdad?-

-HEY NO ME IGNORES!- recrimino de inmediato la chica de pelo negro lo cual solo me hizo voltear a verla con cierta molestia por no dejarme hablar con la chica que me gustaba –retractate!

-No lo hare, por que es cierto-

-Soy superior a ti-

-Solo en grado al parecer-

La discuscion cada vez se hacia mas acalorada por lo que la peli negra estaba perdiendo los estribos por completo pero por mi parte estaba de la misma manera

-Bueno… al parecer eres una niña rica que siempre a sido consentida, asi que no me preocupo no debes de poder superarme en absolutamente nada- comento con el ego inflado cosa que ahora si me hizo molestar

-Eh? Al parecer la enana dijo algo- dije mientras me ponía de pie y encaraba a la chica, la cual no retrocedio a pesar de que mi estatura era mayor que la suya –Barreria el piso contigo en lo que sea, incluso en estudios por que al parecer eres bastante idiota-

-Lo dice el tomate mal criado- contesto con una vena de molestia saliendo a la luz en su frente –Baile, ahora!-

Ante ello solo retrocedi un poco la distancia que teníamos la chica y yo con un gesto algo nervioso –B-Baile?, pero yo no se…-

-No sabes bailar? O que pena al parecer la niña al final no sabe hacer nada en verdad- se burlo la chica de pelo negro que si no me equivocaba se llamaba Nico

-Em…-una tercera voz resonó esta mas timida –Pero, maki-chan si sabe bailar Nya-

-Enserio?- pregunte algo confundida

-Si, recuerda el baile que practicamos en el juego hace unas semanas, lo perfeccionamos al nivel de tener la máxima puntuación ambas- esta miro a Nico con unos ojos inocentes –Pero para ese baile tienen que ser dos personas-

-Entonces Hanayo bailara conmigo y asi será parejo- propuso sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de la castaña lo cual me dio gracia pero la pase por alto –Si gano me invitaran un helado ambas, del que yo quiera y sobre todo ambas se disculparan conmigo-

-Pero por que yo?- pregunto Rin con cierto semblante confundido

-La costumbre supongo- se encogio de hombros la peli negra mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta un área de la azotea donde practicaban con Rin que la acompañaba a su lado

Por mi parte solo me quede atrás caminando al lado de Hanayo

-Oye Maki-chan…- la chica me llamo

Sin mirar solo conteste –Que pasa?-

-Se me ocurrio una idea cuando Rin y tu hablaban de la tarea- esto capto un poco mi atención

-Que clase de idea-

-Una para lograr atrapar a los padres de Rin- en ese momento sin perder un solo momento la mire con suma sorpresa, ella tenia una idea para atrapar a los padres de Rin? Yo lo habia intentado por meses y era incluso mas difícil que intentar exponer a sus abusadoras en la escuela, por lo que no me imaginaba una manera que llegara a funcionar

-Habla- dije con desinteres aunque por dentro simplemente moria de ansiedad por escuchar su propuesta

-Es fácil… todo consiste en solo una cosa- despues de eso mientras que Rin y Nico estiraban para empezar a bailar Hanayo y yo empezábamos a hacer lo mismo juntas aunque esto solo era para seguirla escuchando, pero cada palabra que decia solo me sonaba a suicidio y suicidio

-Estas loca?!- pregunte en el tono mas bajo que pude pero completamente alterada –Si falla sabes lo que puede pasar?! Resultaría mucho pero de lo que comúnmente es!-

-Pero nosotras estaremos ahí, podremos evitarlo- dijo con mucho temor Hanayo –Se que puede pasar, y yo temabien estoy asustada, pero los últimos días estuve pensando en alguna manera y no encontre ninguna que en verdad pueda funcionar… es una buena opción

-Opcion que estoy dispuesta a rechazar hasta que pensemos en algo mucho mejor y menos riesgoso- baje la mirada un poco –Falta poco para la entrega de calificaciones y tenemos que estar listas para ese entonces-

-Lo se, se que tenemos tiempo limite si queremos lograrlo antes de que sea tarde-

Despues de eso el concurso que sin querer habia planeado con la peli negra paso a dar inicio, la primeras eran Nico y Hanayo las cuales sin dudarlo un momento se pusieron en posición y empezaron a bailar apenas las demas chicas que eran las restantes de Muse empezaban a poner la cancion, la cancion era algo llamada Pure girls, las chicas bailaban en perfecta sincronía aunque estaba segura que les faltaba una tercera persona pues su forma de baile variaba un poco en cuestión a lo que debía de ser

Movimientos sutiles, agresivos, cambiantes,pero todos siendo fluidos, sin duda alguna todas ellas sabían bailar de una manera muy buena probablemente una de las integrantes de muse tenia historia en el baile por lo que intuia que ella les habia enseñado.

La cancion duro lo que parecia una eternidad pues aunque no lo admitiera la cancion era buena y muy buena, acompañada del baile llegaba a ser un deleite para el oído y la vista, cosa que disfrutaba mucho. No fue hasta que los movimientos empezaron a cesar que por fin volvi a poner atención hasta que por fin quedaron inmóviles frente a mi y a las demas chicas

-Les falta practicar muchos pasos- contesto la rubia mientras las veia con cierta desaprobación, cosa que me sorprendio pues a mi me habia parecido casi perfecto, pero fue entonces donde el turno de Rin y el mio paso

Ambas pasamos enfrente de las demas chicas, pero me sentía nerviosa, desviaba la mirada constantemente intentando no pensar que las chicas estaban ahí

-Denle una paliza a Nicocchi-

-Esfuersence- comento la peli azul con una sonrisa

-Faito dayo!-

En ese momento sentí un poco mas de seguridad pero por su parte la peli naranja solo llamo mi atención –Maki-chan, tranquilízate-

Como si sus palabras fueran una orden de una entidad divina mi cuerpo se dejo de tensar de golpe para simplemente sonreir

-La cancion se llama Beat in angel-

La cancion que oímos en un simple juego de un arcade, ahora Rin y yo lo hacíamos nuestra pues nuestras voces y el baile empezaba a fluir de golpe mientras que por mi parte lo hacia inconscientemente, bailaba, cantaba, estaba emocionada… este sentimiento es como… como…

 _Ahora la pequeña participante Nishikino vendrá al escenario a deleitarnos con su presentación en el piano!_

 _Los aplausos, las ovaciones, todo eso me emocionaba de una u otra forma por lo que simplemente me limitaba a ser feliz en esos momentos_

"Esto es como aquella vez!" sonreí de golpe mientras que empezaba literalmente a bailar mas apasionadamente, por su parte la peli naranja no lo habia notado pero

sus facciones, su expresión… sus ojos… el brillo que tenían era… simplemente era

"De felicidad?" me pregunte levemente mientras no interrumpia ni un solo momento la coreografia que Rin y yo seguíamos al pie de la letra, la danza era tan natural, no solo era una rutina, a Rin le apasionaban los deportes, a mi me apasionaba la música y de alguna manera esto, el simple hecho de bailar hacia que nuestras pasiones se juntaran con un sentimiento desconocido, uno que antes no conocía, pero que me emocionaba a tal magnitud

Bailamos y bailamos, cada una sabiendo cada paso, cada movimiento, incluso cada pestañeo de la otra, de un lado a otro, movimientos complicados que parecían sencillo y sencillos que parecían difíciles, pero el punto era que ninguna se detuvo hasta que la cancion ceso por completo

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta literalmente el lugar estaba en silencio, Rin y yo estábamos respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa pero en la misma posición que terminamos

-Eso fue…- la voz de cierta peligris nos saco de nuestros pensamientos por lo que por fin nos centramos en las personas que teníamos adelante

-Perfecto- murmuro Eli sorprendida o incluso al borde de un colapso mental

-Ganaron Maki y Rin- comento sin perder ni un momento la peli morada con un gesto satisfecho mientras le picaba la mejilla a la peli negra –Perdiste Nicocchi- pero esta hacia caso omiso pues estaba completamente shockeada al igual que Hanayo que se encontraba a su lado

-Ganamos!- festejo Rin elevando las manos mientras veia a Nico –Dijiste que si ganaba me darias una bebida asi que me la debes-

Nico solo asintió aun boquiabierta para luego ser arrastrada por Rin con una rapidez inmensa por la puerta que accedia a la azotea

Por mi parte solo me dedique a recibir halagos y mas cosas por el estilo ademas de rechazar la oferta de ser idol, pues como era de esperarse la chica llamada Honoka queria que le ayudara como aprincipios de año en la cual me negué rotundamente

-Hanayo tienes un momento- le pregunte con una leve seña a la chica que despues de procesar eso y salir de su actual shock por lo que paso en el baile se acerco a mi a un lugar mas alejado de las demas chicas

-Que pasa Maki-ch…-

-Hagamoslo- la interrumpi de golpe –Tu plan, tenemos que hacerlo, es la única manera de sacarla de ese infierno, creo que seria lo mejor y necesito que lo hagamos lo mas pronto posible-

La chica se vio impresionada y sorprendida por mis palabras –P-Por que de repente quisiste?-

-Quiero que Rin sea una idol- conteste sin darle rodeos a las cosas, cosa que sorprendio a Hanayo

-Pero ella ya dijo que no quiere serlo- contesto con un gesto de lastima la chica a lo que yo negué rápidamente

-ella dijo que no podia serlo, no que no quisiera- solo mire a la chica directamente a los ojos –Hanayo, no acabas de ver lo que yo vi… Rin anhela con su alma bailar, lo anhela con todo su corazón, hasta este momento me di cuenta, ella quiere ser libre y feliz y esto la hace feliz de alguna manera que no entiendo del todo pero a la vez la comprendo- suspire hondo –Necesitamos librarla de todas sus cargas lo antes posible para que pueda vivir sin miedos y ser feliz… pocas veces veo esa sonrisa que tuvo en el rostro mientras bailaba y no quiero que desaparesca, quiero que perdure-

Ante mis palabras la chica solo sonrio de manera cariñosa –Eso… es tambien lo que yo deseo para Rin-chan-

-Entonces deberíamos hacerlo- mire al cielo viendo las nubes y el anaranjado atardecer –Esta apunto de oscurecer… a Rin dormirá contigo hoy verdad?-

La chica se puso Roja –E-Eh? A…ah te refieres a que se quede a dormir en mi casa… s-si, ella dijo que vendrá-

Ante eso solo puse un gesto molesto, por que tenia que cederle a Rin? Por cuestiones del hospital de mis padres por desgracia –a que pensabas que me referia?- la chica se puso mas roja lo que yo frunci mas el ceño

 _-Se quedara a dormir contigo, tocale un pelo y al demonio nuestro trato, te mato ok?-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Creo que ahora si me pase con el tiempo sin actualizar, pero lo siento no estaba depresivo en esos días Jajaja XD**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

" _Primero nos deshacemos de la basura"_

-Entonces haremos esto- Comento la chica enfrente de mi la cual literalmente no tenia ni la mas minima intención de negociar pues aunque no dudaba que su plan funcionara no me gustaba en lo mas minimo

En este momento nos encontrábamos la pelirroja y yo nos encontrábamos en la azotea, donde se supone que mi grupo y yo practicábamos… la pelirroja tenia un cuaderno enfrente de mi con varios planos de los salones del primer grado, esto simplemente me hizo negarme de lleno al plan de la chica en un inicio per ella insistia en que era lo mejor

-Hanayo por favor escúchame, es una de las mejores opciones!- intento persuadirme mientras miraba de reojo a Rin que estaba bailando junto con las demas integrantes de Muse a lo lejos en la azotea –Mejor dicho es la única opción que nos asegura lograrlo de manera definitiva-

-Como nos podemos hacer llamar sus amigas si le hacemos algo de ese tipo?!- conteste ya un poco alterada por el tiempo que llevábamos discutiendo sobre el tema –Es algo inhumano!-

-Es algo que la salvara a largo plazo!- contesto tambien ya molesta –Debes entender que si intentamos otra cosa y fallamos no habrá segunda oportunidad pues esas chicas son tan listas que encontrarían la forma de evitarnos, ya lo he intentado, y eso paso!-

-No voy a exponerla asi!-

-No es tu decisión!-

-Esta viendo por el bien de ella por lo menos?!-

-Claro que lo hago a largo plazo!-

Si bien los días habían pasado, nosotras simplemente no podíamos concordar de ninguna sola manera, tanto nuestra relación era muy problemática como principal defecto, nuestras maneras de pensar eran sumamente diferente haciendo que entraramos en conflictos demasiado amenudo, mientras el tiempo se empezaba a acabar nuestra relación se empezaba a caer en pedazos siendo que Maki no me soportaba por no ver las cosas como ella o que a mi me desagradaba ella por ser tan insensible al momento de ver por el bien de las cosas.

Lo único que nos mantenía unidas soportándonos una a la otra era un simple persona, la que en primer lugar nos habia unido, esto hacia que nosotras estuviéramos unidas pero en constante conflicto lo cual era sumamente problemático, esto no me agradaba del todo, pero si bien tenia razon en ciertas cosas yo tambien la tenia en otro puñado mas, ese era el simple problema, ambas llegábamos a tener la mitad de la razon por lo que ninguna de nosotras lograba llegar a un solo acuerdo ya que literalmente teníamos razones para contradecirnos.

El problema ahora no radicaba en los padres de Rin, eso lo habíamos decidido hace un buen rato del como lo haríamos y en que momento, por eso mismo nosotras ahora solo nos preocupábamos de una sola cosa, como acabar con su tormento en la escuela… no era un secreto para mi que ella era abusada en la escuela desde hacia ya un tiempo, obviamente que no era un secreto para nadie. Maki y yo decidimos que detendríamos a los agresores de manera definitiva como primer paso para hacer que Rin estuviera a salvo, ambas nos dedicamos a formular siempre la mejor manera para hacer que esto pase, incluso hablamos noches enteras por medio del celular para conversar sobre el tema, teníamos serios problemas acerca de esas personas, Maki me habia contado de como eran las cosas por lo que tenia que tener cuidado con lo que hiciéramos, La pelirroja me conto que en un momento determinado a principios de año ella intento lograr que se alejaran de Rin, pero ellas al darse cuenta de esto empezaron a evitar a Maki de una manera tan increíble que por un momento ella creyo que habían dejado de molestar a Rin, su sorpresa se agrando cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora Rin era tomada por sorpresa cada vez que separaba de su lado, las chicas no eran idiotas, sabían lo que hacían y enfrente de quien deberían hacerlo… esto simplemente hacia que Maki se hubiera vuelto inútil para ayudar en ese aspecto.

-Propón una mejor idea si no quieres la mia!- me reclamo muy molesta Maki

-N-no lo se, pero debe haber algo que no la exponga de esa manera… no quiero hacer algo como eso- conteste con un tono mas bajo el cual no paso desapercibido para Maki

La chica suspiro algo mas fastidiada pero para simplemente mirarme con algo de compasión –Yo tampoco lo quiero Hanayo… pero entiende que solo tenemos una oportunidad, a mi ya me evitan de una manera que me volvi inútil para ese trabajo, eres la única que puede hacerlo, si tambien a ti te llegan a descubrir se ocultaran de ti a todo momento e intentaran tomar a Rin cuando este descuidada, no quiero que pase eso, por lo que solo tenemos una oportunidad, tenemos que aprovecharla de la mejor manera posible que podamos!-

Ante ello solo me vi en un debate mental, deberia de hacerle caso a la chica? Deberíamos dejar de lado un momento nuestro principio mayor para salvarlo mas adelante? No estaba segura de que debía pensar, tenia razon la chica en su plan y su argumentos, pero como era de esperarse yo tambien llegaba a tener razon al momento de decir que no era correcto, este era el debate por el que pasábamos todos los días.

-Yo ayudare- hablo de golpe una tercera voz en el lugar la cual nos alerto de golpe, al voltear a ver quien habia hablado no era nada mas ni nada menos que mi compañera Kotori –Estan pensando como ayudar a Rin-chan verdad?-

-Em… no… solo hablábamos de la tarea- intento disimular Maki pero Kotori solo sonrio mas

-Descuida Maki-chan, ya se por que están pasando, me sentiría feliz de ayudar a la pequeña Rin-chan… claro si necesitan algo- ofrecio ayuda la chica lo cual no me extrañaba considerando que ella tambien habia visto lo que paso hacia algunos meses en el callejón donde salve a la peli naranja

-Kotori-chan gracias… pero creo que no podrias ayudar mucho en este momento- comente con un tono algo pesimista a lo que ella solo quito la sonrisa de su rostro por un gesto de decepcion

-Ya veo…-

-Espera- Interrumpio Maki de golpe mientras veia atentamente a la chica –Tu color de pelo… es idéntico al de la directora-

La chica solo se tomo un mechon de pelo –Si jeje… dicen que me parezco mucho mi madre-

Maki simplemente se vio sorprendida al principio pero despues de eso esta sonrio de una manera completamente confiada –En ese caso creo que si podras ayudar-

Despues de eso Maki paso a explicarnos como es que pensaba usar a Kotori en su retorcido plan, cabe destacar que al contarle dicho plan a la peli gris esta reacciono igual que yo diciendo que esa no era un opción viable, pero como era de esperarse Maki termino por ignorar sus argumentos y proseguir el como queria que todo fuera para mantener un orden adecuado haciendo que el plan funcionara de pies a cabeza, por ultimo Kotori que no tenia mucha opinión termino por ceder, esta decidio que ella entregaría la evidencia a la directora argumentando que era su amiga.

-Pero no crees que es un poco exagerado que se lo pidamos a Kotori?- pregunte a lo que Maki negó de brazos cruzados

-Para nada, al contrario, esto nos da la ventaja de matar dos pajaros de un tiro- esta suspiro –Desde hace meses he estudiado las reglas de la escuela repasándola paso tras paso con la intención de encontrar alguna manera de alejar a las agresoras de Rin de ella, pero el problema es que el reglamento establece que si solo es una pelea o una agresión el estudiante será suspendido, mas no expulsado, tiene que catalogarse como una persona problema para que la puedan expulsar. Pero si podemos convencer a la directora de que ellas son chicas problemas, lo cual es verdad, podremos hacer que las expulsen de golpe y conociéndolas con la evidencia que tendremos será incluso suficiente para alejarlas de este lugar de maneras legales… solo necesitamos que Kotori sea el medio y la vocera-

-Ya veo- murmuro la peligris mientras ponía un gesto pensativo –No me agrada el como llevaran esto acabo… pero si lo hacen yo les ayudare haciendo eso…-

Ante las palabras de la chica tanto Maki como yo sonreímos por la ayuda, aunque yo seguía un poco en desacuerdo con la idea de que proponía la pelirroja

-A todo esto- comento Maki con un gesto extrañado –Por que la necesidad de ayudar? Asi tan de repente, llevamos semanas en esto-

Luego de eso Kotori sonrio de una manera un poco culpable –Es que quiero ayudar a Rin-chan… se ve tan divertida bailando con Umi-chan y las demas-

-Con que era eso- dije ya algo mas tranquila

Entonces los días pasaron… al final de cuentas decidi seguir el plan de Maki aunque fuera en contra de todos mis principios aunque sentía que en fondo ella tambien deseaba no hacerlo… y como no desearlo si literalmente era algo que ella nunca queria hacer…

Lo que mas me dolia de todo esto… es que yo seria la que la apuñalaría por la espalda… esto para evitar que la daga que iba directo a su corazón se acercara mas a este… ser una traicionera por buenos motivos… aunque eso signifique hacerle daño a la persona que amas, Maki entendia el por que y el como me sentía sobre todo esto, ninguna de las dos queria hacerlo de esta manera, pero ella lo dijo… Tendriamos que salvarla y para esto solo teníamos una sola oportunidad

Asi que solo me queda decir una cosa… Lo lamento Rin-chan…

.

.

.

.

La siguiente mañana transcurrio como un dia normal, todo era tranquilo de una gran manera, pero a mi me carcomia la ansiedad y la culpa dentro de mi ser el cual se negaba a tranquilizarse por evidentes razones

El profesor hablaba cosa tras cosa que no lograba comprender en esos momento por esta sumida en mis pensamientos, uno tras otro, me sentía tan asquerosa por dentro, tan podrida que no podia tranquilizar mi propia consciencia, Tan asi eran de intensos mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la clase habia acabado, cierta peli naranja me saco de mis pensamientos hablando de cierta manera algo divertida ignorando que no le ponía atención hasta hace unos momentos, sus palabras parecían distantes delante de mi… su sonrisa me daba una apuñalada en el corazón

Por ultiimo creo que la escuche decir que Maki iba a ir al salón de música por lo que si queria podíamos almorzar ella y yo juntas, pero no respondi a esa invitación, pues simplemente me dedique a ver hacia la puerta de el salón donde una pelirroja abria con la intención de salir, esta me miro de reojo por ultimo haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran y transmitieran un rápido dialogo que solo decia "Confio en ti" y por ultimo mi mirada le dio una afirmación de que podia dejármelo a mi… esta asintió de ultimo para luego salir del salón pues el plan habia empezado por desgracia para las dos pues esto nos convertiría en personas detestables.

-Entonces quieres que vayamos a comer al salón de siempre?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo levemente saliendo de mis pensamientos por fin negué con delicadeza

-C-Creo que podríamos comer hoy aquí- conteste de la forma mas normal que pude

Como era de esperarse la chica simplemente se sorprendió ante mi petición y miro a su alrededor por ultimo pues todas las demas chicas como ya era costumbre le clavaban un puñal con cada mirada que recibia de estas, por lo que ella hizo una mueca algo incomoda

-S-Segura?- pregunto con un tono algo nervioso al ver que las miradas no vacilaban ni un solo segundo

Asenti levemente con pesadez… por esta vez Rin tenia que estar aquí conmigo y no la podia dejar escapar de ninguna sola manera que se propusiera

La chica se sento de golpe en la silla que habia puesto delante de mi pupitre y acto siguiente solo saco de su mochila una pequeña caja de comida que vendían en los puestos de comida de la calle, esto considerando que Maki y yo habíamos hecho el acuerdo de no intentar nada con Rin por respeto a nuestro trato… esto era un simple dolor de trasero pues habia generado muchos conflictos conmigo y con la pelirroja por las constantes peleas que decían "Tu no respetas el acuerdo! Quieres ir un paso adelante" estas peleas llegaron al punto que Maki y yo acordamos que mejor le compraríamos comida a Rin de algun puesto para que no fuera "ESPECIAL".

La chica delante de mi se veia algo preocupada por no decir que parecia gato encerrado, miraba a todos lados como si la fueran a golpear por la espalda pero esto provocado por las miradas de las demas chicas… entonces fue cuando el plan empezó de verdad…

-R-Rin-chan- llame la atención de la chica la cual dio un pequeño salto del susto para luego centrar su mirada en mi –R-Recuerdas que debíamos trabajar hoy en la tarde sobre el proyecto de equipo?- ante mi pregunta ella asintió débilmente –P-Pues hay un libro en la biblioteca de la escuela, este es algo que podemos usar ya que es de nuestro tema…-

Esta parecio interesarse en lo que dije dejando de lado su preocupación sobre la mirada de nuestras compañeras, pero muchas de ellas estaban cerca de nosotras escuchando lo que pudieran, cosa que no me extrañaba

-En ese caso tomémoslo Nya- contesto con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros –No creo que tengan problema en que lo tomemos despues de la escuela, podemos ir tu y yo Kayocchin ya que Maki-chan estará en el hospital de sus padres desde temprano-

-Sobre eso te queria hablar…- conteste, trague saliva, dicha accion sentí que me ahogaba por el simple hecho de realizarla, mire a la chica a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos… y me prepare para hablar –Y-Yo me tendre que ir temprano tengo cosas que hacer con mi madre… Podrias ir por el libro tu sola?- esto ultimo llamo la atención de algunas de las compañeras pero Rin no lo noto

-Em… si claro… supongo que te vere mas tarde en casa de Maki-chan- contesto algo decepcionada por la propuesta tan inesperada que le di

En ese momento lo supe… me habia transformado en la peor amiga que alguna vez alguien pudo desear… lo lamento… yo enserio…

La gente que me escucho empezó a murmurar por lo bajo mientras que yo me percataba de esto...

Yo enserio lo lamento…

.

.

.

-Donde estará- murmure por lo bajo mientras buscaba en los largos estantes de madera el libro que venia dentro de la nota que me habia dado Kayocchin

Kayocchin era una chica muy linda, una muy atenta… ella me pidió que le ayudara a buscar un libro para nuestro proyecto y como era de esperarse yo acepte pues mi amiga tenia muchas cosas que hacer o por lo menos eso suponía por la prisa con la que se fue

Las clases habían terminado… los salones estaban vacios, los pasillos desolados y el lugar en silencio. Al igual el sol amenazaba con ocultarse dándonos como previo aviso el anaranjado atardecer el cual se podia apreciar fácilmente por medio de las ventanas que estaban justo del otro lado de la puerta, el salón no era muy grande, en realidad tenia apenas el tamaño de dos aulas por lo que palabra biblioteca no estaba del todo bien usada.

Despues de buscar en otro estante simplemente me dedique a suspirar desanimada siendo que mi búsqueda de aquel libro que tanto deseaba mi amiga ya me habia llevado mas de 1 hora, mire de nueva la cuenta la nota que me habia dejado Hanayo –El libro 52… se habrá equivocado al escribir esto Nya?- murmure por lo bajo pero de inmediato tomar mi celular y marcar el numero de la castaña. El celular comenzó a sonar pero tan pronto como crei que me habia contestado solo salio un mensaje diciendo que no estaba disponible por lo que podia dejar un mensaje de voz lo cual hice –Em… Hola Kayocchin, se que me dijiste que el libro seria de mucha utilidad, pero no lo encuentro y no se si te habrás equivocado al escribirl…-

De pronto escuche como la puerta del lugar se abria con brusquedad…

-Mira, era cierto lo que decían sus compañeras- comento una divertida de las tres personas

En ese momento fue donde mis ojos se abrieron como platos… mi mirada se volvio una de terror y por un solo momento mis piernas empezaron a temblar… no… no solo mis piernas, si no que hasta mi alma temblaba de miedo.

Hay estaba la persona que alguna vez considere una amiga… pero que ahora no veia como mas que una simple agresora, esta venia acompañada de sus dos matonas, las cuales por alguna razon tambien recurrían a agredirme.

-Cierra la puerta con seguro- Comento la chica mayor de una manera autoritaria a lo que una de las acompañantes giro la perilla de la puerta sentenciando por fin que nadie… pero absolutamente nadie interferiría –Rin, como estas? Ya teníamos tiempo sin vernos-

Intente retroceder lo mas que pude pero sabia que eso no era posible pues simplemente estaba a solo unos metros de ella, pero mi cuerpo me pedia que escapara… y que lo hiciera rápido.

-N-No por favor… n-no me hagan daño- suplique incluso antes de que estas dieran un paso lo cual las hizo reir a carcajadas... en ese simple momento me sentía tan aterrada como no me sentí hace meses, olvide lo que era tener este sentimiento… pero ahora lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo…

Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente y paso lo que era evidente, los golpes, los gritos, mis suplicas de auxilio… todas siendo silenciadas de una manera abrumadora por mis agresoras, el dolor era inmenso, la humillación cada vez incrementaba, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cada vez mas… y de nuevo lloraba por que alguien me salvara mientras mi mente me decia que eso no pasaría... pero yo ya lo sabia

Entre toda la conmocion del lugar habia algo que no se habia percatado ninguna de las personas del lugar, ni siquiera Rin… en un estante… a espaldas de dos libros habia una pequeña luz roja, y una lente, esta parpadeando mientras estaba apuntando hacia la direccion donde aquella agresión tan inhumana se efectuaba, dando a entender que era solo una cosa…

" _Una trampa… donde mordieron la carnada… donde destrozaron a esa chica por ultima vez"_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

" _No quiero… no quiero…"_

-Quiero que sepa que nosotros nos preocupamos por su bienestar-

Como… como era posible que estuviera aquí? Como era posible que estuviera aquí? No queria estarlo, tenia miedo, mis ojos se retenian de llorar, me lamentaba el simple hecho de no haber muerto apenas hace unos días, sentía que el estar bajo tierra podría hacer que mi dolor desapareciera, tal vez… solo tal vez si esto pasaba yo podría sonreir por fin… pero como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente desgraciada el mundo me habia abofeteado una vez mas

Tenia la mirada baja, tenia miedo de levantarla, tenia miedo de los ojos que se posarían sobre mi en este momento, apretaba mis puños en mi falda intentando aminorar este sentimiento que me asesinaba por dentro

-Descuide señora… sabemos que usted se preocupa por ella- hablo una voz en un tono tan amable, pero que a la vez parecia tan frio. Senti como una mano se posaba sobre mi cabellera esta acariciándola pero eso solo aumentaba mi terror, sentía mi ser querer abandonar mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo luchaba por no entrar en pánico y mis piernas temblaban –Lamentamos las molestias que les ha causado-

-No, No, al contrario, nos tenemos que disculpar con ustedes por no habernos dado cuenta a tiempo, lo sentimos- esta solo paso a sonreir –Pero descuide, las chicas han sido reportadas por un grupo de compañeras bastante fiable ademas que ellas han llevado evidencias de las acciones abusivas que llevaban dentro de la institución, por lo que no se deberán de preocupar mas ya que se les ha expulsado a esas personas-

-Oh! Eso es una grandiosa noticia- esa voz vino de otra persona lo cual no ayudaba a mi estado emocional –Me alegro tanto de que eso haya acabado para mi pequeña, ella es lo mas importante para nosotros, no tengo idea del como no nos dimos cuenta-

La mujer mayor solo sonrio un poco al ver tan tierna escena ignorando por completo que esto era un treta muy bien elaborada, una en la era imposible ver atraves de ella. Gritaba en mi interior unas palabras que gritaba cada vez que pasaba una situación como esta, "PORFAVOR VEALO! AYUDEME!"

Pocas veces habia estado en este tipo de situaciones, y lo agradecia en cierto punto, por que de no ser asi probablemente hace tiempo que estaría muerta…

-Pero, respecto a lo de los exámenes que perdio por su condición- la mujer intento aclarar todas las cosas que pudieran ser un problema –Podemos realizarlos la próxima semana, esto para que no se vea afectada en sus calificaciones... si ustedes me lo permiten puedo asignarle un tutor o alguna estudiante podría ayudarla en esto-

-No, asi esta bien, mi hija es muy buena en la escuela por lo que no deberia ser un problema para ella estudiar en casa lo que resta de la semana- esta oración me hizo palidecer –Mi Rin es una niña muy buena, pero a la vez es algo traviesa, no ha estado en casa por 2 dias enteros, me estaba preocupando un poco- confeso ignorado que incluso habia estado mas de una semana fuera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

La maestra parecio sorprendida –Es cierto eso Hoshizora-san?- pregunto –Donde estuviste quedándote estos días?!

Por mi parte tenia mi mandibula tan tensa que era incapaz de hablar, el nudo en mi garganta hacia que las palabras se atoraran a medio camino y mi mente no ayudaba a responder una simple pregunta, pero sabia que si no lo hacia probablemente todo fuera peor

Asenti casi robóticamente –S-si…- trague pesado y hable como pude –E-estuve en casa de m-mis a-a-amigas, ellas t-terminaron el proyecto y me hospedaron hasta que me recupere- hable recordando la infinidad de hielos que me puse para bajar los moretones o las veces que ellas me daban medicina para aminorar el dolor, esa golpiza fue como ninguna otra que me hubieran dado, fue tan dura que incluso no pude ir a la escuela por los siguientes días pues me dolia mi cuerpo a un nivel muy exagerado, pero no el peor que habia sufrido

La maestra se vio algo asombrada –De que hablas Hoshizora? Koizumi y Nishikino no entregaron el proyecto que valia una gran cantidad de puntuación de la materia- esto me sorprendio pero no mostre esa mueca en mi rostro –Es por eso que estamos hablando de como recuperar el examen, si hubieran entregado el proyecto tu hubieras pasado a duras penas pero no tendríamos esta pequeña conversación-

" _Maki-chan… y Kayocchin?"_ Fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente pues yo recordaba todos los días e incluso algunas noches en las que nos quedábamos trabajando hasta tarde en dicho proyecto " _Ellas… me hicieron reprobar apropósito?"_

Los pensamientos en mi mente simplemente eran tantos que incluso empezaba a ignorarlos por lo inútil que era el hecho de responderlos o de buscarle explicación

-Jejeje- una risa "Dulce" se alzo –Descuide maestra, nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudar a Rin con sus estudios, pero hay algo que nos pueda decir de esas amigas? No sabíamos ni siquiera de su existencia-

-Eso… ellas son unas chicas muy buenas, están en la misma clase que Rin y han sido sus amigas desde hace unos meses- la mujer se vio satisfecha –Pero descuide, ellas debieron de olvidar el proyecto, son buenas estudiantes, probablemente se disculpen con su hija luego

El ambiente era tan cambiante… tan cambiante que me daba miedo de perder la percepción de la realidad, era como ver atraves de un espejo pero con el detalle de que hubiera algo diferente del otro lado, en el ejemplo mas claro seria como ver un jardín rebosante de vida tenia muchas flores mientras que del otro lado del espejo era la misma imagen pero con las flores marchitadas, algo asi era en este momento, en este lado veia una familia amorosa la cual mantenia una platica la cual seria incluso diplomática y agradable, pero del otro lado era algo muy diferente, solo veia a mis padres hablando de una manera tan amena, pero estos con una aura que me intimidaba, una que hacia que mis peores pesadillas fueran el estar a el merced de esa aura.

-Entonces…- mi padre hablo con un tono mas amable del que incluso creía que el era de usar –Mi hija estará completamente bien no es cierto? Podemos irnos a casa sin ninguna preocupacion-

La maestra asintió como si me hiciera un favor cundo de verdad estaba sentenciando mi sufrimiento de una vez por todos –Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes y de nuevo decimos que lamentamos lo que paso- sonrio mientras se ponía de pie al igual que mis padres y yo, estos se dieron la mano cordialmente para luego despedirse de manera sutil y salir del salón de clases…

Era pleno viernes en la tarde por lo que el hecho de que hubiera alguien en la escuela era casi nulo, yo caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela mientras mis padres iban caminando a mi lado, sentía que ellos eran como una jaula, intentara escapar o no, no lograría nada, podia ser que fuera mas rápida, que fuera mas agil para escaparme de sus garras, pero mi mente hacia años que estaba quebrada y no consideraba esa ni siquiera como una opción.

-Liaste una buena eh?- la voz del hombre se alzo llamando mi atención, esto hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara al punto de que sintiera que yo misma me lastimaba por la fuerza que ejercia en mis musculos –Sabes que me sacaste del Bar donde estaba cómodamente con mis amigos?- este suspiro cansado, su tono era tranquilo y sereno pero sabia que detrás de este habia una furia increíble –Debieron de haberte matado esas chiquillas para que no molestaras, tal vez seria una buena forma para que nos deshiciéramos de ti-

-Jaja- rio burlonamente la mujer a tu lado –No digas estupideces, sabes que la cuidamos por el dinero que recibimos mensualemente del gobierno, lo sabes no? o te lo tengo que recordar por lo imbécil que eres?- la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro rio como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo haciendo molestar a mi padre, pues escuche un leve chasquido de dientes. Por alguna razon que no entendia muy bien (Ni que pienso preguntar) mis padres recibían una gran suma de dinero cada mes en un sobre blanco, pocas veces lo habia visto pues ellos me daban unos pocos billetes para comprarme ropa, pero era tan poco que incluso mi ropa terminaba por ser de la mas barata que podia encontrar… pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato desde hacia años –Pero en cierto punto no seria mala idea, ya no deberia hacer de cenar para una chica que no sirve para nada…- " _No me has alimentado en meses… he comido yo sola…"_ pensé. La mujer me miro divertida –Que niña mas divertida… por que abusaban de ti esas niñas? Tal vez por que pareces un niño? O por que eres tan irritante que no te pudieron soportar?-

-Hey!- el hombre alzo su voz con autoridad que no hizo retroceder a la castaña pero que si llamo su atención –Espera a que estamos en casa para que puedas reprenderla como se te de la gana-

-Aburrido- bufo la mujer mientras sonreía divertida

Cuantas veces habia pasado por una situación similar? Eran situaciónes que podia contar con mi mano, las ocasiones en las que por poco llego a un lugar donde muchos temen pero que yo en ciertos momentos anhelo… la muerte… raras ocasiones en las que mis padres han sido citados o llamados la atención por alguien para que atienda asuntos que tengan que ver conmigo, nunca terminan bien, siempre era con el mismo resultado aunque en ciertos momentos esperaba que llegara a ser incluso mas de lo que pasaba. Ellos me detestan a un nivel que no comprendo, me detestan de una forma que el simple hecho de verme era como tener a la peor abominación de la naturaleza enfrente de ellos a la cual debían de detestar por simple orden natural, esas pocas veces que me habia encontrado de esta forma habían terminado en palizas, pero no como las usuales de las cuales me jaloneaban el pelo o simplemente me golpeaban con algun objeto o me lo lanzaban, estas eran miles de veces peores, me castigaban de una forma horrible, una que el simple hecho de recordarlo era verme en el suelo llorando incapaz de poder levantarme… incluso creo que llegue a tener algunas cicatrices por eso, mi cuerpo estaba lastimado, incluso llegue a tener fracturas por el maltrato tan excesivo, era imposible pensar en ello por lo cruel que podían llegar a ser incluso para mi, cada vez que sufria de ese maltrato pensaba en lo que habia pasado la ultima vez, me mentalizaba para soportarlo pero al momento de la verdad te dabas cuenta que nunca estabas preparada.

Por que naci? Era una pregunta que recurria a mi mente mas de lo debido, pero que a la vez se negaba a salir de ahí, mis sentimientos eran confusos, pero sabia que todos eran negativos los pocos que tenia que en verdad apreciaba eran los de dos personas que me habían acogido y protegido durante poco tiempo, pero que para mi parecio una infinidad

Cuantas veces me habia intentado arrebatar la vida? Era una pregunta que maldecia por el seguir aquí, me habia intentado arrebatar mi existencia muchas veces de niña, pero como si el mundo se negara a cumplir ese deseo seguia negándose a dejarme ir, de poder descansar en paz antes de seguir sufriendo por esto… ninguna hija merecia lo que yo sufria, el amor era algo incondicinal, por lo que ellos decidieron no dármelo, en lugar de eso simplemente me maltrataron al punto de hacerme ser lo que soy ahora, una chica la cual solo quiere morir para no tener que sufrir mas. Las únicas razones positivas que tenia me habían traicionado, me habían dejado estar en esta situación, ella hicieron esta situación… lo hicieron apropósito…

Escuche algunos rumores en la escuela esta mañana antes de ir a la junta con la maestra, escuchaba que las habían tomado en video cuando me atacaban, eso desde luego fue algo que me sorprendio a un gran punto, la escuela no tenia cámaras en ningun solo punto… Como era que lo habían hecho? Era mi pregunta, pero luego mi sorpresa fue remplazada por tristeza… una profunda tristeza que no cabia dentro de mi ser, no era tonta, el libro jamas existio en ninguna forma, ese libro que tanto busque solo fue un maldito cebo el cual mordí al confiar en quien me lo decia… me dieron una golpiza que resentien todo momento, mi cuerpo dolia, mi frente sangraba y mi uniforme estaba manchado incluso de delgados hilos de sangre, entonces me di cuenta de que Kayocchin me habia tendido una trampa, ella me habia guiado ahí para tomar ese video. Al principio pensé que solo habia sido ella, pero luego hable con algunas chicas las cuales se habían acercado a mi para saber mi estado, cuando les pregunte si estaban cerca del club de música ellas dijeron que si pero que no habia nadie ahí, que Nishikino habia salido a la biblioteca por un momento, este acontecimiento paso incluso antes de que yo llegara al lugar, Hanayo nunca estuvo dentro de ese lugar pues ella habia ido a entrenar con las chicas de Muse por lo que era mas que claro que Maki habia colocado la cámara. Me escape de nuestro habitual almuerzo en el salón vacio y llore completamente quebrada en el almacen de la escuela, ellas me habían traicionado, pero por un momento me pregunte otra cosa, que tal si lo habían hecho para expulsarlas? Eso era lo mas lógico para mi… era lo que mas llegaba a tener sentido, pero… el escuchar que ellas me pusieron en esta situación cuando les dije lo que era capaz de pasar si mis padres se involucraban solo hizo que esa pequeña pizca de esperanza se hiciera añicos de la manera mas ruidosa posible, por un momento pensé que tal vez tenían una razon, pero no podia creerlo, se los dije, ellos no me quieren de ninguna forma, ellos me odian… ellos serian capaz de asesinarme en un arranque de ira, pero usaron mis propias palabras en mi contra. Tal vez fui ingenua… tal vez todo fue un teatro desde el principio, Que Maki-chan habia visto a una chica fácil de molestar cuando nos conocimos, tal vez queria jugar con alguien como los demas habían jugado con ella, queria hacerme pedazos… o que Kayocchin me vio como alguien que no valia la pena apenas entre al negocio donde nos conocimos, era una don nadie con la que podia jugar para hacer añicos de la peor manera posible, ademas, era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, por que me haria caso? Por que seria mi amiga?, Maki era una de las chicas mas lindas y anheladas, por que se preocuparía por una pobretona como yo? Por que aceptaría mi amistad cuando ella podia tener a quien quisiera…

"Por que me hicieron creer todo eso? Tanto me odiaban para lastimarme de esta manera? Que les hice? Las lastime acaso? Les dije algo que las hirió? Hice algo que las molestara?... o simplemente me odiaban y aparentaron todo lo contrario?"

Mis pensamientos no tuvieron mas lugar pues para cuando me di cuenta escuchaba con una puerta a mis espaldas se cerraba de golpe, en ese momento lo supe, mis pensamientos me habían desconectado del mundo real, mire casi con terror a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que era el lugar que yo debía de llamar hogar pero que era el lugar del cual siempre intentaba escapar, era el lugar donde mis pesadillas llegaron a hacerse realidad, donde lloraba anhelando que mañana despertara de una pesadilla muy larga, deseando que cualquier persona tomara mi lugar en este lugar

De pronto sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, esta era pesada y grande, palideci sin atreverme a mover mi mirada pues esta se habia paralizado

-Tu acaso no sabes que es lo que mas nos molesta?- pregunto la voz de mi padre con un tono tan aspero que creerías imposible que la persona que hablaba hace unos minutos atrás fuera la misma persona

-Estaba muy comoda viendo la televisión- la otra persona tomo un mechon de mi cabello y lo jalo hacia ella con brusquedad haciéndome que un quejido se deslizara por mis labios y una mueca de dolor se posicionara en mi rostro –Eres una chiquilla muy escandalosa, ademas- la mujer rio –Desde cuando se supone que alguien como tu tiene "Amigas"? Eh?!- tiro de mi pelo con mas brusquedad haciéndome pensar por un momento que me arrancaría dicho mechon

Mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando, incluso mis ojos ya abundaban las lagrimas pero fui capaz de susurrar –Y-yo… no tengo amigas- esas palabras salieron como veneno de mi boca… sentí como la única felicidad que tenia se habia esfumado y de nuevo sentí esa sensación de vacio… donde no puedes contar con nadie…

De pronto sentí como un gran golpe llego por detrás de mi cabeza haciéndome caer de lleno en el suelo, todo se puso borroso de un momento a otro… mis ojos veian de una lado para otro siendo incapaces de enfocar una sola imagen

-Que buen golpe jaja-

-Quieres intentar?-

-Vaya, hasta que no salen estupideces de tu boca-

Las palabras eran como un eco dentro de mi cabeza, resonban sin parar de un lado a otro, mis sentidos me jugaban una broma muy pesada pero el único sentido que al parecer no se vio afectado fue el tacto pues sentí como un azote llego de lleno a mi espalda, este desprendio una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo generando que cada parte de este sintiera un dolor punzante, mas y mas azotes llegaron a mi cuerpo pero entonces paso algo

-Ya! Porfavor! Mama Para! Porfavor!- vi al frente de mi, entonces las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro… esa pequeña peli naranja siendo maltratada, golpes de una manera inhumana, castigos… el ver como cortaban su larga cabellera naranja me hizo romper en llantos… cuanto habia sufrido? No lo entendia... Por que yo?... alguna vez tuve aunque sea algo por lo que vivir? Algo que valiera la pena de verdad?

Mis amigas me habían traicionado… pero he sufrido por años… año tras año, dia tras dia, segundo tras segundo… no quiero sufrir nunca mas…

-No quiero sufrir mas!- grite con toda mi alma, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo como pudo, ignoro el dolor que surgia de mi ser, entonces se levanto para evitar otro golpe mas, rápidamente intente correr empujando a la mujer que antes me azotaba, esta cayo al suelo de lleno, pero entonces cuando me dispuse a dirigirme a la puerta el hombre tomo mi muñeca

-A donde crees que vas…?!- no termino la oración pues tome un florero el cual estaba en una mesa a mi alcance y se lo estrelle de lleno en el rostro, este en cuanto impacto se separo de mi con un grito de dolor mientras se tomaba con ambas manos de donde habia golpeado el florero

Mi cuerpo actuo por instinto propio… queria huir, rápidamente como si un demonio fuera fui hacia mi cuarto, apenas entre lo cerre con llave, al momento en que lo cerre se escucho como el hombre golpeo la puerta con fuerza pero sin lograr nada

-RIN! MALDITA NIÑA! TE VOY A MATAR!- Ignore toda palabra que el hombre o la mujer gritaban en mi puerta mientras con rapidez levantaba el colchón donde rara vez dormia y debajo de este sacaba un fajo de billetes, lo meti en mi uniforme que aun llevaba puesto de Otonokizaka y Sali por la ventana, me apoye en las ramas del árbol y baje de este con una velocidad record, entonces me di cuenta de que no habia vuelta atrás, abandone ese lugar con el dolor que emanaba de mi cuerpo pero con una velocidad constante pues no pensaba bien... era el momento… era el momento de parar todo esto…

" _Era el momento de dejar de sufrir"_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

" _El se sentía tan libre… que ascendió tanto hasta que el sol empezo a quemar sus alas"_

Corri lo mas rápido que pude de la manera en que mi cuerpo me lo permitio, corria aunque mi cuerpo pedia a gritos que parara, mi espalda dolia, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis ojos lloraban constantemente, estaba completamente harta de todo lo que habia pasado, queria descansar

Corria por el centro de Akibahara, la ciudad ya se habia sumido bajo la oscuridad del cielo pero esta seguia brillante como siempre, los locales brillaban por dentro, los letreros iluminaban las calles, estas estaban repletas de gente, pero esto no podia importarme menos, seguia mi camino aun mientras la gente notaba que corria lastimada, algunos intentaron pararme para preguntarme que me habia pasado, pero poco podían hacer pues los ignoraba para seguir mi camino

Ahora que habia abandonado mi hogar esto solo significaba una sola cosa, no podría volver a mi hogar, tenia que largarme, si ellos me encontraban seguramente esta vez me matarían, tenia que escapar de cualquier manera que me fuera posible, de Akibahara, e inclusive de Japon si era necesario aunque este ultimo pensamiento era ingenuo, mi mente estaba tan conmocionada por primera vez en mi vida haberme rebelado contra lo que vi como mis carceleros y verdugos.

Cuantas veces me habían golpeado? Era un misterio, cuantas veces habia sufrido? No tenia limite alguno

Lloraba intensamente por lo que pasaba en mi vida, que cosa hice en mi vida pasada para reencarnar con unos padres de este tipo, acaso fui mala? O acaso hice algo imperdonable? Si era asi solo queria saberlo para poder soportar el dolor que dia a dia sufria sin parar. Me decia que si alguna vez tenia una respuesta por lo menos decente aceptaría mi presente sin ningun pero en mi boca, pero todo lo que me paso era tan injusto que mi corazón lloraba por dentro, mi mente se cansaba de tanto preguntarse y mi cuerpo estaba exhausto de todo el castigo que recibia.

Por un momento me llegue a preguntar que era lo que podia hacer para resolverlo… nunca llegue a ninguna respuesta, siempre estuve sumida en mis pensamientos de que el escapar era completamente imposible, despues de todo apenas cumpliré los 16 años, no hay manera de que me independizara por mi misma, un trabajo a esta edad no me daría los ingresos suficientes para vivir, terminaría en la calle… considere miles de opciones incluso llegue a considerar irme a vivir con mis abuelos, pero por desgracia mi familia me habia dicho que ellos fallecieron unos años despues de que yo naciera lo cual me dejaba sin familia externa a mi padre o mi madre.

Entendia muchas cosas desde niñas, ellos no se amaban, eso lo comprendia en cierta medida, pero nunca entendí por que se soportaban si de una u otra manera eran infelices… me preguntaba el como seria tener una padre y una madre, nunca sentí un amor fraternal de parte de ellos, el amor era un sentimiento que anhelaba sentir por lo menos un segundo desde que era una pequeña niña, me preguntaba si ese amor implicaría paseos, ir de compras , ir a comer, pasar tiempo juntos con risas y sonrisas… pero ahora que lo pienso es algo tonto e ingenuo, lo digo por que casi puedo asegurar que nunca he visto a mis padres sonreir de manera honesta, jamas he visto una sonrisa en su rostro la cual pueda ser considerada como de felicidad.

Les ocasione tantos problemas al nacer? Debía de ser asi, por que si no… que era lo que odiaban tanto de ellos, por que todo su odio lo dirigían hacia mi? Una niña que se suponía que era su sangre, una niña que ellos debían de cuidar desde el momento de su nacimiento pero que lo único que le dieron fueron ofensas, agresiones y desaprobación

-Hey niña, estas bi… Espera!-

No me importaba quien me hablara o quien se preocupara de mi, estaba harta de que la gente se preocupara de mi, estaba harta de que la gente se aprovechara de mi… que la gente abusara de mi… estaba harta de la gente…

Por un momento en mi vida tuve luz, era tan brillante cuando la vi por primera vez… estuve tan feliz, yo una persona que vivía entre las sombras temia ser como aquella historia del un hombre el cual estaba atrapado en una isla con su hijo… el fabrico unas alas para escapar y poder encontrar la libertad y felicidad, pero su hijo volo tan cerca del sol que sus alas se quemaron y cayo en la muerte

Que tal si eso me pasaba a mi? Si por ser tan ambiciosa, querer estar tan cerca de esa luz, me sumiria aun mas en la oscuridad? O peor aun… podría llevarme a algo peor, en un estado que tal vez no podría no volver…

Esa luz era tan hermosa, anhelaba estar cerca de ella, como si tuviera algo mágico que me atraía como un iman, tal vez era ese sentimiento que compartíamos ambas, el simple hecho de ser tan solitarias, no nos parecíamos en nada, ella era alguien seria, era alguien inteligente y responsable… era linda, hermosa e incluso llegaba a envidiarla en cierto punto.

Yo era una chica tonta, algo infantil y sobre todo muy pero muy diferente al resto cosa que hacia que mi persona fuera difícil de tratar por la gente

No nos parecíamos en absolutamente nada, en un momento crei que tu eras una amargada, creía que tu eras alguien que despreciaba a la gente al punto de hacerla sentir menos y como no podría pensar asi? Eras de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, eras de las mas lindas y ricas, tenias alto estatus, una belleza natural… todo lo que cualquier chica desearía

Al principio pensé que eras alguien asi… pero no pude equivocarme mas… una golpiza llego como de costumbre, un dia mas en el que sufria, no era gran sorpresa para mi la verdad, pero entonces se presento la oportunidad, entre los muchos golpes una de ellas se hizo a un lado dándome una ruta de escape, sin dudarlo un momento como una niña asustada corri tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, corri hasta lo salones vacios de Otonokizaka, entre en un salón de ellos para resguardarme y perderla, pero entonces cuando creía que por fin estaba sola te vi ahí… estabas llorando de una manera que no pude evitar verme al espejo, era como cuando lloraba por ese sentimiento de vacio en mi interior. Fije mi vista en tu un solo momento intentando convencerme de que no era igual, que tu deberías de estar llorando por una razon un poco mas normal, un novio? Un amigo o amiga?... pero por mas que veia tu mirada ese sentimiento de soledad estaba en ella, fue como si me viera al espejo despues de haber llorado por horas, era algo que no podia digerir del todo, alguien podia tener una mirada asi? Casi de inmediato por solo instinto fui en tu direccion y te pregunte, "Estas bien?" al principio fue como esperaba, eras demasiado deshonesta, pero eso no me lo impidió, segui insistiendo una y otra vez hasta que por fin hablaste

Mi sorpresa radico en el hecho de solo una oración que salieron de tus labios "Siempre he estado sola" esas palabras incluso juraría que se oyeron como mias, como si hubieran salido de mis pensamientos. No dude un solo momento cuando estuve por completo convencida, tal vez no podíamos estar en la misma situación, tal vez ni siquiera nuestro sentimiento emanaba por la misma razon, pero lo que sabia era que era similar, que ese sentimiento era completamente parecido al mio, me impulso a hacer algo que nunca habia considerado propio de mi… a preguntarle si queria ser mi amiga… jeje las palabras salieron tímidamente aun siendo tan energética como soy, ella se negó de inmediato con un leve rubor en su rostro, pero entonces paso algo aun mas divertido

Un dia su padre llego a la escuela para recogerla y llevarla a conocer a su nuevo prometido, esto claro me tomo por sorpresa pues yo salia al lado de la chica cuando encontramos al hombre, en el momento pensé con emoción "Maki-chan tendrá novio?! Eso debe de ser genial!" pero tu reaccion fue diferente cuando voltee a verte, tenias rabia y resignación en tus ojos, entonces encontre que era lo que te molestaba, era lo mismo que me molestaba a mi, no poder tomar decisiones sobre tu vida, no dude ni un momento para hablar con tu padre, aunque me sentía nerviosa no vacile, el hombre despues de una leve platica simplemente accedió diciento que mientras tuvieras pareja en un futuro estaría completamente bien por el, entonces no me imagine que tu mirada cambiara tanto… ese sentimiento de soledad abandono tu ser, me vi tan sorprendida por esto que pensé que era tan bueno que no deberia de acercarme mas a ti pues ahora ya no tenias ese sentimiento… mi sorpresa fue cuando tu al notar esto simplemente fuiste insistente conmigo, me buscabas en las comidas, salidas, clases especiales e incluso te sentaste cerca de mi durante las clases… entonces supe que tenia una amiga…

Nunca habia probado la luz… era tan acogedora que queria quedarme en su protección todo el tiempo, pero entonces te fuiste por un tiempo y aunque fueron pocos días, el tiempo para mi era diferente, lo sentía como años cada segundo… pero entonces paso algo que nunca creía que volviera a presentarse, una segunda luz apareció…

Esta fue tan diferente a la primera, fue como una luz igual de intensa pero tenue, una luz suave y acogedora… me pregunto que tanto habre considerado esto, mientras mi primera luz era alguien que era similar a mi en ciertos aspectos, esta era lo opuesto, era una luz que contrastaba conmigo, ella no tenia sentimientos de soledad, se notaba que era muy amada y querida por todas las personas que conocía, entonces me pregunte, por que la veo como una persona que quiero a mi lado? Tal vez por una simple razon, mientras que Maki compartia mi sentimiento y sabia como tratarlo, tu eras alguien que solo intentaba hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento de mi ser y lo lograbas… me quede tan impresionada cuando fuiste la primera persona que se preocupo por mi diciéndome "Estas bien?" creo que en ese momento fue la primera vez que me pregunte , "Por que me pregunto eso? Acaso me conoce o hice algo por ella?" la respuesta a ambas preguntas fue negativo, ella era tan linda y amable que en ciertos momentos podia sonreir a su lado mientras que el sentimiento de soledad desaparecia. Era tan placentero, casi al mismo nivel de tener a Maki a mi lado, fuiste tan linda conmigo, te preocupabas por darme de comer, me defendiste cuando estaba en problemas, me llegaste a defender de todas las personas que me odiaban por tu culpa… aunque esto ultimo si llega a dar gracia jeje, entonces me di cuenta de que podia ser mucho mas, eras mi amiga antes de que me diera cuenta, me regalaste un collar que llego a ser el primer regalo que tuve en toda mi vida… llore de felicidad ese dia, te dije que no era necesario, que yo te queria sin necesidad de un regalo, pero tu insististe en que lo aceptara. El resto de las vacaciones te conoci mucho mas, dudaba si una luz tan intensa como tu fuera capaz de estar a mi lado, pero como si el mundo hubiera escuchado mis preguntas… lo demostraste, me encariñe contigo al mismo nivel de mi primera luz, me presentaste a tus padres varios días de la semana en vacaciones, comi y cene con ustedes animadamente, aunque ese sentimiento de soledad seguia en mi pecho…

Fueron momento de mi vida que nunca olvidare…

-Aquí tiene señorita- me decia un hombre por medio de una ventanilla a lo que yo asentia con algo de pesadez y tomaba de la mano lo que este me extendia

Habia comprado ropa nueva esta consistía simplemente en un pantalon oscuro de mezclilla y en una camiseta ajustada color negra ademas de una chamarra anaranjada de la cual llevaba puesta el gorro, me habia cambiado en un ciber café mientras que a la vez ahí termine por tirar mi uniforme de Otonokizaka a la basura

Camine entre la gente la cual iba bastante tranquila considerando en el lugar donde estaba, llegue a uno de los muchos asientos de espera y termine por sentarme en uno de estos mientras miraba con algo de desinteres mi celular el cual para mi sorpresa estaba repleto de mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Lo abri con algo de curiosidad para solo ver dos nombres en estos

 **Maki-chan (86 mensajes, 7 llamadas perdidas)**

 **Kayocchin (59 mensajes, 13 llamadas perdidas)**

Lo mire con curiosidad entonces solo bufe con una sonrisa sarcástica con mi rostro, las chicas eran descaradas, de una manera que no podia describir… ellas me pusieron en esta situación, ellas me odiaban de todas las maneras posibles, yo les habia confiado todo, mis secretos, mi amistad e incluso les hubiera confiado mi vida.

Pero siempre se burlaron de mi, siempre me vieron como alguien débil, siempre me vieron como una presa fácil, ademas que se podia esperar de la princesa escarlata mas linda de la escuela y de una de las idols mas queridas de todo Akibahara? Ellas solo me habían usado como entretenimiento. No eran mis amigas, no tienen idea de lo que hubieran ocasionado, cada vez que mis padres eran llamados por alguien a causa de mi eran ocasiones en las que llegaba a rozar la muerte con mis dedos, pero ellas decidieron que seria buena idea ponerme en esta situación aun sabiendo lo que podia pasar… como pude haber sido tan tonta para no darme cuenta de esto? Estaba harta de que la gente se burlara de mi, de ahora en adelante yo simplemente desearía el no estar cerca de ellas, no estar cerca de nadie que me pudiera dañar, solo queria escapar de una vez por todas, no queria saber nada de este lugar de nuevo

 **~El siguiente vuelo hacia Kyoto sale en unas horas , favor de estar a bordo media hora antes como minimo~**

con poco interes por no decir menos lance mi celular en un cesto de basura con poca importancia de que pudiera estar ahí o que pudiera pasar.

Cargue mi mochila con algo de pesadez la cual solo traia ropa que habia comprado hace unas horas y un poco de dinero que habia sacado de mis ahorros, esto seria suficiente para vivir por unos meses pues eran ahorros de toda mi vida. Pensé que tal vez el quedarme seria una buena idea, que podría arreglarlo todo, pero estoy harta de pensar asi, si me quedo, volveré a custodia de mis padres lo cual simplemente seria un suicidio, ademas, no tengo razon por la cual quedarme en este lugar, no hay razon alguna, ellas no son mis amigas, la gente aquí es detestable, detesto el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente dándome cuenta de que por fin era tiempo de irme pues un aviso se escucho por el altavoz del lugar cosa que era una señal para mi, me puse de pie con mi mochila en mi espalda y me dirigi directamente hacia donde se me indico

-Buenas noches señorita- hablo la mujer que cuidaba la puerta –Me permitiría su boleto?- le entregue dicho documento, la mujer lo examino para luego simplemente sonreir –Viaja sola?-

-Si jeje- conteste con cierta amargura en mi voz

-Oh, es raro que alguien tan joven vaya sola, vas a visitar a alguien de otra ciudad?- pregunto la mujer con algo de curiosidad pues mi edad no era tan avanzada como sabemos

-Voy a visitar a mi abuelo, hace mucho que no lo veo-

-Ya veo, tenga un buen viaje-

Sin mas la mujer me dejo pasar por lo que camine hasta que por fin me encontre dentro del avión, tome mi asiento el cual era el de la clase mas barata que pude encontrar, me sente junto a la ventana y por suerte no habia nadie a mi lado por lo que pude estar tranquila de sumirme en mis pensamientos

"Vere a mi abuelo eh?" pensé con cierta sonrisa de amargura, no le habia mentido a la mujer, en verdad pensaba ir con mi abuelo para visitarlo aunque sea en su tumba, queria conocerlo despues de tantos años que solo escuche lo "monstruoso" que era por parte de mis padres que lo detestaban, pensaba viajar a Kyoto en un viaje de ida simplemente, pensaba vivir haya por el resto de mi vida, no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero no volveria aquí. Este lugar estaba muerto para mi, Akibahara no me habia dado nada mas que malos recuerdos y Sus personas no me habían dado mas que falsas esperanzas las cuales detesto por hacerme creer que habia un mundo detrás de este infierno.

Mire por ultima vez por la ventanilla viendo la pista donde estaba el avión esperando a que despegara, pareciera que algun dios escucho mis plegarias por que casi de inmediato despues de pensar esto una voz se escucho

 **~Estamos apunto de despegar, por favor apaguen sus telefonos~**

Entonces fue cuando una lagrima se deslizo por mi rostro, no diferenciaba si esta era de felicidad, tristeza o nostalgia o tal vez todas juntas, entonces fue cuando por fin pude respirar de la manera mas honda que pude mientras sonreía con autentica felicidad…

 _-Por fin… soy libre_ **-**


	16. Final (Maki)

Final #1

" _Yo te protegeré!" (RinMaki)_

-Mierda!- maldije mientras corria con todo lo que mis piernas daban, mire a mis espaldas para ver que cierta chica me seguia con el mismo ritmo –Demonios, se nos escapo de las manos!-

-Tenemos que apresurarnos lo mas que podamos- dijo la chica a mis espaldas pues esta precia fatigada pero algo dentro de ella le impedia parar –Donde esta ahora?- pregunto

En este mismo momento la desesperación era un sentimiento que no podíamos dejar de tener, era como si nuestro cuerpo lo emanara sin que nosotras lo pidiéramos, mire a mi celular rápidamente para indicarle a la chica donde teníamos que dirigirnos.

Casi como si hubiera estado a unos pasos llegamos a donde mi celular indicaba, este era lo que parecia un ciber café, llegamos tan rápido como pudimos y nos dispusimos a ir a la recepción con la idea de preguntar por donde estaba ella

Apenas preguntamos lo que queríamos volvimos a salir corriendo con una prisa enorme, solo me lamentaba el como fuimos capaces de hacerle algo como esto, pero estaba convencida que gracias a este daño su vida estaría arreglada.

-Dijo que solo rento un lugar para cambiarse, debe de estar por hacer alguna estupidez- dije con un gesto de molestia completo, no podia creer que ella fuera a hacer alguna estupidez, la conozco casi desde que comenzamos el año, y puedo decir que por como están las cosas… temo que si pueda hacer una estupidez

Lamento tanto el haberla lastimado… pero era necesario… probablemente en este momento me odie, probablemente odie a Hanayo, pero no me interesa en lo mas minimo por que… Por que yo la amo y debo evitar que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir

Hace días que habia instalado lo que seria un tipo de aplicación en el teléfono de Rin sin que esta se diera cuenta, era algo asi como un localizador, cosa que nos permitia seguirle el rastro a aquella chica que habia escapado de su casa, me pregunto cuanto dolor tiene en su cuerpo y que tanto es su miedo si aun asi pudo correr tanto y tan rápido… detesto el hecho de hacerle esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo

-Maki-chan, ahora donde esta?!- preguntaba la castaña a lo que yo saque mi celular un momento para revisar la ubicación de la chica cosa que fue fácil, pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vi donde estaba que por un momento pare en seco de correr, mire asombrada y casi incrédula

La ubicación era en el aeropuerto de Akibahara…

-Rin.. que estupidez estas por hacer…?- susurre ya con lagrimas deslizándose por mi rostro por una simple razon… ella ya se habia cansado, lo note en sus ojos cuando salio corriendo de su casa hace unas horas, su mirada estaba tan desolada… quise decirle que estaba aquí… pero no podia

Ni siquiera me moleste en decirle a Hanayo hacia donde dirigirnos, solo empece a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me sentía culpable por todo lo que le habia pasado a Rin, desde hace tiempo que no la pude proteger, y ahora que lo habia hecho simplemente me sentía fatal, todo habia sido para bien aunque el resultado podia resultar no tan beneficioso.

No tenia idea de en que momento llegamos al aeropuerto, corrimos a pesar de que nos dijeron que no lo hiciéramos, corrimos tan rápido, tan pero tan rápido, revise mi celular una vez mas intentando encontrar a mi amiga, entonces cuando vi la señal de donde provenia me di cuenta que venia de un cesto de basura por lo que sin dudarlo un momento quite la tapa de este para buscar dentro, no fue hasta que encontre un celular que por fin entre en pánico. Fui corriendo hacia la recepción incluso haciendo a un lado a la gente la cual esperaba en la fila, pero esto simplemente no me importo, Hanayo me siguió muy de cerca pero disculpándose con la gente cuando pasaba. Llegue con la mujer que atendia la recepción

-Ha visto a esta chica?!- pregunte mientras le mostraba una foto de Rin la cual estaba bailando con Hanayo y conmigo en la azotea

La mujer me vio con desaprobación –Lo siento señorita, pero debe hacer fila para que la pueda atender, ademas, respecto a eso no puedo dar información de boletos que haya vendido-

Creo que no esta de mas decir que tuve una rabia inmensa en mi interior por lo que no dude en expresarla –Mire señora! Conoce los hospitales Nishikino?! Soy la heredera de esa cadena de hospitales, la mas importante de japon! Asi que hare esto, o me dice a donde mierda va esta chica o me quejare directamente con el dueño de las aero líneas!- mis amenazas salieron sin respaldo alguno pues eran cosas que solo salían de mis labios por inercia, no tenia forma de hacer nada de lo que decia pero al parecer la mujer no lo considero asi pues esta palidecio

-E-em…- la mujer empezo a teclear en su computadora para luego mirarme con algo de nerviosismo y miedo –E-Esa chica compro un boleto a Kyoto hace algunas horas-

"Kyoto? Por que mierda va Kyoto?!" pensé de primeras

-Ya despego el vuelo?!- le pregunte a la mujer a lo que esta negó con algo de miedo aun en su rostro –Que espera?! Digame cual es!-

La mujer con algo de miedo me dijo cual avión seria en el que mi amiga y la persona que amaba se planeaba ir, me dijo que si queria hablar con ella deberia comprar un boleto para viajar cosa que no dude ni un momento, compre dos boletos para el vuelo y sin tardarme un minuto mas le entregue su boleto a la castaña y ambas corrimos, pasamos por seguridad, inclusive intentamos llegar mas lejos, pero algo nos detuvo

La mujer que estaba cuidando la puerta para que los pasajeros entraran no acepto que pasaramos al avión pues ya iba a despegar, esto me hizo entrar en pánico pero entonces paso algo que no creía

-Corre Maki…- susurro Hanayo mientras que acto seguido esta empujo a la mujer para que se quitara del camino y a la vez forcejeo con ella para que no fuera a llamar a seguridad

Entonces entendí que Hanayo me estaba dando una oportunidad para lograrlo, que ambas queríamos recuperar a Rin, y que podíamos hacerlo.

No dude ni un solo momento para correr de la manera mas rápida que mi cuerpo me lo permitia, entre al pasillo con una prisa enorme al punto que cuando me habia dado cuenta estaba subiendo al avión , al entrar me pregunte donde estaría, mire a ambos lados del pasillo, la gente que estaba en sus asientos me veian con una cara de rareza por lo alterada que estaba

"Primera clase?" "Clase turista?" "Donde esta?!" me pregunte frenéticamente, entonces me di cuenta que estaba pensando de la manera equivocada, la chica de la que me enamore era alguien que no le gustaba llamar la atención y que tambien era alguien que reservaba sus recursos, si queria viajar con dinero que ahorro, probablemente no querria gastarlo todo de golpe

Mire hacia la clase económica que estaba casi hasta la cola del avión y sin dudarlo un solo momento empece a abrirme paso rápidamente entre el avión, iba tan rápido que casi tropiezo en varias ocasiones, pero todo eso valio la pena cuando por fin llegue a la ultima clase del avión.

Su sonrisa tan amarga pero a la vez contenia felicidad, sus ojos que reflejaban nostalgia mientras que a la vez esperanza, su cabello anaranjado el cual por alguna razon parecia brillar mas. Me quede paralizada ante la imagen de la chica pues esta tenia una aura tan única, una expresión que jamas habia observado en ningun otro lado… era como un angel

-Rin…- susurre con una leve sonrisa mientras casi lloraba de felicidad… por fin pude hacerlo… por fin pude verla sonreir de verdad

Entonces yo que estaba tan concentrada con su apariencia llegue al punto de perder la nocion del tiempo, un mensaje en todo el avión , este era algo de poca importancia, solo anunciaba sus muchas promociones de alimentos, pero esto sirvió para que la chica solo quitara esa expresión y se centrara de nuevo en el mundo real, sonreía pero no fue hasta que movio su vista hacia adelante apartándola de la ventana que su sonrisa se borro y su rostro palidecio

Su mirada conecto con la mia, esta estaba aterrada por el hecho de verme que no se molesto en ocultarlo

-Maki?!- fue lo primero que salio de sus labios

Sonreí como pude y sin dudarlo un momento me acerque a su lugar rápidamente para abalanzarme sobre ella, la abrace con fuerza mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas...

-Rin!- dije mientras la mantenía entre mis brazos –Lo siento… lo siento…-

-Q-Que haces aquí?- pregunto casi con un tono algo quebrado –N-No deberías estar aquí… despues de todo…

-Estamos aquí por que nos importas Rin…- confese con una sonrisa mientras me separaba de ella y la veia de frente –Estamos aquí por que te queremos Rin, Hanayo y yo te queremos-

Debo decirlo… no esperaba del todo lo que paso despues pero no me queje por ello

Sentí como mi mejilla ardia de una manera feroz, el sonido de hace un momento habia llamado la atención de algunos otros pasajeros, mire a la chica algo estupefacta, esta lloraba mientras que parecia tener un gesto tan molesto que era doloroso incluso verlo

-Como…Como se atreven a hacer esto?...- dijo con un tono totalmente quebrado –No tienen ningun maldito derecho! No lo tienen!... no les basto con burlarse de mi?! Tambien quieren quitarme la única oportunidad que tengo de ser feliz?! Son unas egoístas! Son unas egoístas que yo queria con todo mi corazón! Me traicionaron, les confie todo!- esta empezo a llorar aun mas intensamente mientras que escuchaba como su corazón se hacia trizas –Fueron las únicas personas que me importaron y me aceptaron… por que me llegaron a odiar tanto para hacerme esto?..-

Esta apenas termino la oración se vio silenciada por mi, pose mi mano sobre su mejilla con cariño y luego simplemente me acerque a ella rápidamente, por fin despues de tanto tiempo deseándolo lo pude hacer, uni mis labios con los de la chica con un cariño interminable el cual emanaba de mi ser, esta se vio sorprendida por esta accion , tanto que se intento separar de mi, pero no se lo permiti, tome sus brazos y evite que me hiciera a un lado.

No fue hasta que el aire nos falto que por fin me separe de ella, esta me veia tan sorprendida, enojada , confundida, tantas emociones que no era capaz de enlistarla

-Te amo Rin… no te e odiado ni un solo segundo desde que te conozco, tienes razon, fui una malnacida, nosotras provocamos ese desastre en la escuela y con tus padres- le confese a la chica que se vio aun mas sorprendida por mi declaración –Pero lo hicimos para salvarte

-Salvarme…? Pero por su culpa!-

-Tus padres en estos momentos están siendo procesados en la estación de policía- este comentario le tomo por sorpresa a la chica, tanta que incluso termino por mirarme con un gesto tan confundido –Lo lamento, tuvimos que hacer eso para poder obtener evidencia… tuvimos que hacerlo para poder encerrar a tus padres de por vida y evitar que te puedan tocar un solo pelo, por eso lo hicimos, queríamos salvarte y aunque te hayamos lastimado en el proceso… lo hicimos…- sonreí con una autentica felicidad –Por fin eres libre Rin-

-Ellos saldrán- negó intentando encontrar una forma de que todo fuera un sueño

-Mi familia esta al tanto de tu situación hace unas pocas semanas, ellos se encargaran de darles una condena tan larga que solo te podrán ver cuando tengan 200 años jeje- la mire esperanzada –Por favor, no te vayas… quédate a mi lado, yo te amo , te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir-

-pero no tengo… no tengo un hogar… no tengo nada…-

-me tienes a mi, mis padres aceptaron adoptarte hasta que seas mayor de edad, te pondrán con una familia opcional, pero mis padres quieren que nosotros seamos esa familia, puedes quedarte con nosotros con la seguridad de que estaras asalvo, puedes ser una idol con la confianza de que seras querida y puedes ser una chica sabiendo que eres la chica mas linda y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida-

Esas palabras fueron la forma en la que nuestra vida por fin empezo… ella acepto, acepto de una manera que no tenia palabras para describir su rostro, estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar de la alegría, al principio acepto el hecho de quedarse en Akibahara, pero luego ella antes de bajar del avión me beso con delicadeza y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo tambien te amo Nya-

Me puse tan roja como el color de mi cabello cosa que es difícil de lograr si me lo preguntas. Salimos del avión con una turba de empleados enfurecidos los cuales se calmaron al saber que nos retirábamos, Hanayo nos esperaba afuera del aeropuerto pero creo que su sonrisa fue opacada un momento por el hecho de que Rin tomaba mi mano con mucho cariño y caminaba a paso firme a mi lado. La chica en ese momento sonrio con resignación, tanta que la culpa emano de mi interior, intente hablar con ella diciendo que lo habia pasado habia sido algo que no esperaba, pero ella negó con la mirada simplemente diciendo "Perdi"

Los días siguientes fueron algo movidos, mis padres aceptaron gustosos a Rin en nuestro hogar, tanta era su felicidad por tener una nueva "Hija" que terminaron por regalarle demasiada ropa y como extra un viaje a donde ella quisiera

Eramos tan felices, aunque digamos que sentía un poco de culpa, era lo que se podría clasificar como mejor amiga, hermana adoptada y Pareja pues ella y yo comenzamos nuestra relación formal un poco despues de que todo se calmo, su presencia era una droga para mi, la amaba tanto y ella me queria tanto que incluso me lado poco honesto era requerido en el 80% de las ocasiones aunque esta sabia como burlar ese lado

Lo mejor de ese año con creces creo que fue la vez que ella decidio ser idol junto a Hanayo pues aunque esta hubiera terminado perdiendo a Rin la queria de una manera que era envidiable como amiga (aunque mis celos a veces estaban de por medio), la peli naranja bailo con Muse lo que resto del año escolar hasta que las de tercero se graduaron, o mejor dicho ambas lo hicimos pues mi novia me convencio de unirme por lo que Muse paso a tener 9 miembros cosa que nos hizo ser mucho mas populares

Rin empezo a ser amada por la gente de la escuela, tal vez por popularidad simplemente, pero esto no me importo pues a ella tampoco, ella solo nos veia como sus amigas a Hanayo, las chicas de Muse y a mi. Su nombre era conocido en todo Akibahara, Rin Hoshizora, la idol de Muse

Una vez le pregunte por que no cambiaba su apellido, podría quedarse como Rin Nishikino si le agradaba, ademas ese apellido que tenia no deberia de traerle buenos recuerdos. Las palabras que me dedico en ese momento fueron unas que quedaran grabadas en mi memoria por siempre

- _Por que me recuerda quien soy y por lo que pase para poder ser feliz-_

Los años comenzaron a pasar un poco mas rapido de lo que esperaba, tanto que para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la universidad, nuestra relación era fuerte de una manera que no creía posible, estudiamos en la misma universidad con emoción pues ambas eramos estudiantes excelentes.

Entonces nos graduamos por lo que pudimos empezar a trabajar, tu como una veterinaria y yo como una doctora, pero luego paso lo que mas temia, mi padre me exigió tener una pareja

Yo al principio intente ver el como podría resolver este asunto, pero tu fuiste tan inocente que le confesaste que tu y yo eramos pareja desde hace años, en ese momento quise ahorcarte, enserio quise hacerlo, pero mis padres se vieron tan divertidos con tu confesión por lo que nos dijeron que en verdad ya lo sabían, solo que lo queria oir de nuestros labios, pero la exigencia de mi padre siguió en pie, queria que tuviera una pareja y esa pareja era Rin, el queria que Rin fuera mi esposa de una vez por todas

Los meses pasaron y mas que una orden o petición, ambas lo vimos como una oportunidad, nos casamos unos meses despues, festejamos en grande, incluso Hanayo la cual no habíamos visto en varios años asistió junto a su novia de la universidad, festejamos tanto que para cuando nos dimos cuenta ambas ya eramos una pareja de verdad, nos amábamos tanto que nuestro amor perduro por años con la misma pasión que siempre, sabia que en el momento en el que te conoci eras la indicada, eras la persona de la que estaba destinada a enamorarme

Me sentía tan impotente cuando eramos jóvenes, queria llorar cada vez que te veia con un golpe, queria llorar por verte tan lastimada, queria regañarte por mostrarme esa sonrisa tan falsa que no era perteneciente ni siquiera a un ser sin vida… pero ahora eso habia cambiado, habia cambiado de una manera radical, ahora yo te protegia de cada persona que te queria dañar, te cuidaba de cada peligro que te podia asechar y sobre todo, te amaba mas que a cualquier cosa, incluso que mi propia vida, cuando fui capaz de hacer esto por fin supe que tenia el valor para hacerlo por siempre, que donde una vez habias estado ya no seria un lugar que tocarías nunca mas, sabia que tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, para sacarte de ese lugar, para evitar que estuvieras

" _Al borde del abismo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, respondere las reviews en el ultimo capitulo pues todos los finales seran diferentes por lo que el como tomar el capitulo pasado puede variar**

Hasta mañana nwn7


	17. Final (Hanayo)

Final (Hanayo)

"Dejame estar a tu lado"

Las cosas se habían salido de control, no necesitaba ser una genio para darme cuenta de que todo se habia vuelto la peor situacion con la que pudieramos lidiar, lo supe desde el momento en el que vi como Maki sacaba un celular de un cesto de basura, la chica con la que competía se vio aterrada por este hecho aunque mi mirada no se quedo atras.

Aeropuerto de Akibahara, conocia a Rin desde hacia unos meses pero aun con eso poco, sabia como pensaba y por desgracia, sabia lo que planeaba... la chica era alguien linda, hermosa y amable, una persona que tiene todo lo necesario para encajar en este mundo sin problema alguno, pero por cuestiones del destino ella termino por creer todo lo contrario, al punto de creer que no merecia el simple hecho de vivir en este, su mirada en la mayoria de las ocasiones era falsa, ocultaba su dolor el cual desde la primera vez que la conoci supe que era de soledad y tristeza.

Cada vez que la veo a los ojos simplemente recuerdo su mirada en ese entonces, su mirada era tan vacia que parecia que te podias hundir en la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de esta, me dabas a entender que sufrias, creo que eso fue lo primero que me hizo unirme a ti. De niña siempre se burlaron de mi por ser timida, no digo que eso me haya provocado un trauma o algo por el estilo, pero gracias a esto supe lo que era sentirse marginada, tu mirada por un momento me dijo que ese era tu caso, al principio pense que era lo mismo que sufri yo, pero entonces como si tu mirada no fuera suficiente... sonreiste, eso fue mas que suficiente para dejarme sin palabras y sin aliento. Tu no habias sufrido lo mismo que yo, tu habias sufrido mucho... pero mucho, a un nivel que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar que era lo que te habia pasado.

Entre a tu cuarto esa vez... rentaste un cuarto en el ciber cafe, queria decirte que tu tiempo habia acabado, pero mi sorpresa fue que cuando entre, estabas dormida, esto en un principio me parecio normal, pero por un momento te vi llorar, lloraste dormida y tu gesto se fruncio como si intentara no romper en llantos por lo que soñabas en ese justo momento. No supe que hacer, me quede paralizada delante de ti, vi en ti a una niña... tal vez no te conociera, tal vez apenas y te hubiera visto unas cuantas veces, pero tu despertaste una necesidad en mi, Queria ser tu amiga... este pensamiento emano de mi sin permiso alguno, se manifesto sin autorizacion y se hizo realidad sin dejarme razonar.

En ocasiones estuve tan feliz de que estuvieras a mi lado, pero aun asi... yo sabia que tu sufrias. No tenia el derecho pero aun asi busque donde no me correspondia, llegue incluso a ser molesta, Pero entonces te vi en ese callejon, siendo golpeada... mi cuerpo desprendio una corriente electrica que lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, mi corazon gritaba y mi necesidad de cuidarte se fortalecio, Ese mismo dia terminaste por aceptarme como tu amiga, ese mismo dia... nuestra amistad empezo.

-Donde esta esta chica?!- grito desesperada la pelirroja que en este momento se colaba por medio de la fila la cual esperaba su turno para ser atendidos en la recepcion del aeropuerto. Maki no temio en hablar aun despues de haber sido reprendida por la mujer que atendia.

Debo decirlo, las palabras de Maki casi me hacen temblar por la intensidad con las que las transmitia, era tan pero tan desesperado su tono que inclusive parecia otra persona, a tal punto llegaba su falta de paciencia que esta paso a no hablar, si no mas bien amenazar, amenazo a la mujer de una manera que ni el mismisimo demonio lo hubiera hecho, aunque tenia la sospecha que todo lo que decia era por inercia pues no creia que lo pudiera lograr, pero por el lado de la mujer no era la misma percepcion, esta accedio de manera ridiculamente sencilla sin ni un pero de por medio.

Escuchaba como cada dedo que movia hacia resonar el teclado, el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente para mi, tanto que mil recuerdos cruzaban mi mente de golpe, no podia ser capaz de mantenerme en el mundo real pues este avanzaba demasiado lento.

Me enamore de Rin. Ese era un hecho completamente veridico que no podia contradecir, no tengo la menor idea de cuando paso, no tengo la menor idea del como fue que ella gano mi corazon, pero se que cuando hablamos de la peli naranja, ese sentimiento invade mi corazon. Nunca habia conocido el amor, ya se imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de una chica... fue algo un poco complicado de digerir honestamente, pero no por ello imposible, pues apenas pasaron unos dias fui capaz de aceptarlo, lo que sentia no era amistad, si no que mas bien lo que sentia era amor... ahora me aterraba la posibilidad de perderla apenas la habia encontrado

-E-ella compro un boleto a Kyoto hace unas pocas horas- menciono la mujer en un momento el cual me saco de mi trance

-Y que espera?!- hablo con enojo la pelirroja -Digame en cual vuelo esta!-

la mujer palidecio aun mas -L-lo lamento, hay dos aviones que despegaran en los proximos 15 minutos hacia Kyoto, si me pudiera dar mas tiempo para distinguir en cual de ellos se encuentra...-

-No hay tiempo- por primera vez hable desde que estabamos aqui, tome mi dinero el cual por cuestiones como estas habia traido conmigo -Deme un boleto para uno de esos dos aviones por favor, Maki, tu compra para el otro avion, si nos tardamos un poco mas no seremos capaces de evitar que se vaya-

No esta de mas decir que la pelirroja recibio mi propuesta como si una orden hubiera sido, compro un boleto para el segundo avion y acto siguiente salimos de la fila a toda prisa, llegando a la sala de abordaje en tiempo record, tanto la pelirroja como yo paramos una enfrente de otra mirandonos mutuamente sin nuestras actitudes usuales de por medio, yo no era timida y ella no era indiferente

-Si la encuentras traela de regreso- Me dijo Maki con un tono serio al cual asenti

-Lo mismo, no dejes que se vaya por favor- le correspondi mis palabras con preocupacion de por medio a lo que ella al igual asintio

Entonces ambas partimos a diferentes puertas de abordaje no sin antes decir "Suerte!"

Llegue corriendo a la puerta la cual apenas me recibio pues apenas estuve frente de esta fue capaz de entrar como la ultima pasajera, esto en un principio me llego a inquietar pues eso significaba que si era la ultima en entrar, no podria salir, forzosamente de una u otra forma tendria que viajar en el avion, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por mi deber, sin detenerme un momento empece a buscar en todo el avion, pasando por todas las clases que estuvieran disponibles en el avion.

Por un momento perdi la esperanza, tal vez Rin-chan estuviera del otro lado, tal vez Maki ya la habia encontrado...

Estos pensamientos recorrian mi mente en el mismo momento que caminaba hacia la clase mas barata que existia hasta la cola del avion, en la parte mas profunda del transporte

Busque con resignacion mi asiento pues el despegue ya era inminente, escuchaba como las turbinas del avion empezaban a encender y por ende los avisos de seguridad era frecuentes.

No tienen una idea de la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar mi asiento... este estaba junto a ella, la chica que miraba por la ventana con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, peli naranja, sus ojos que tenian un color como el mismisimo sol, mi vista me lo advertia, mi mente intentaba negarlo pero mi corazon lo confirmaba... Ella estaba frente a mi

-Rin...-chan?- mis palabras salieron debilmente como un delgado hilo que se desvanecio tan rapido como aparecio

Mis palabras no fueron en vano pues una leve reaccion en la chica se hizo presente como si se percatara de la realidad, entonces esta como si supiera que la veia volteo roboticamente, sus ojos se vieron llenos de terror por no decir mas, su boca quedo entre abierta y por ultimo su gesto parecio uno de agonia.

-Kayo...cchin?-

-RIN-CHAN!- de inmediato como si fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo hice algo que no era propio de mi, me lance sobre ella para abrazarla lo mas fuerte que podia, la abrace con tal fuerza como si no la quisiera dejar escapar, como si fuera a ponerse de pie y salir corriendo. La pelinaranja al percatarse de que la abrazaba fuertemente intento liberarse de mi empujandome pero no fue capaz de esto pues mi posicion me favorecia en fuerza

-Q-QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI?!- sus palabras salieron como veneno que buscaba inyectarse en mi pero para su mala suerte no me afecto

-Evitando que hagas una idiotez!- le confese a la chica con molestia la cual se vio con un gesto incredulo ante mis palabras. Me separe de la chica para verla directamente a los ojos -Que rayos te pasa por la cabeza?! por que te ibas a ir asi como asi?!-

-EH?!- la chica se vio indignada ante mi reclamacion -Que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a opinar sobre algo?! ademas a ustedes nunca les importo el como me sentia! por que ahora les importa?!-

-Por que somos tus amigas!- le respondi molesta mirandola de frente -Por que te queremos!-

-Amigas?! Y una mierda!- Elevo su tono de voz llamando la atencion de todos alrededor pero poco nos importo -Casi me matan por su puta amistad! Ellos me habrian golpeado hasta mas no poder, me habrian matado!

-Jamas hubiera dejado que te pusieran un dedo encima mas de lo necesario- Le dije a la chica con un tono seguro el cual la hizo mirarme mas molesta -Y ahora no te tocaran ni un solo cabello Rin-chan-

Esta ultima declaracion la confundio pues su gesto me confirmo esto -De que hablas?-

-Tonta- le dije con una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro -Yo jamas habria dejado que te pusieran un dedo encima que fuera mas de lo necesario y ahora no tendre que tolerar ni siquiera te toquen un cabello, no ahora que los condenaremos a pasar años en prision por lo que te hicieron- mis ojos se empezaron a empeñar de lagrimas pero la peli naranja solo me miraba atentamente -No dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo, me encargare de que eso jamas vuelva a pasar, y... gracias a el esfuerzo de todas, esto sera posible...-

-Todas...?-

Asenti con lagrimas deslizandose por mi rostro -Kotori, Maki, Muse... todas ellas hicieron de todo para salvarte, lo lamento Rin-chan, te tuve que lastimar para lograrlo, si no obtenia las pruebas la directora no podria haber adelantado todo el proceso, con la evidencia siendo entregada por ella mas sus contactos... el detener a tus padres fue algo que no tomo mas que unas pocas semanas de investigacion- la mire con una leve sonrisa que intentaba darle seguridad -Muse siempre te notaba adolorida en algunas ocasiones, todas ellas testificaran eso en un juzgado eso y Maki y yo te hicimos todo esto-

-Espera... me estas diciendo... que ustedes hicieron esto aproposito?!- me pregunto entre molesta y asombrada

-Y lo volveria a hacer si fuera para salvarte!- le respondi con molestia -No lo entiendes?! Nosotras ocasionamos lo de hace unas horas con la intencion de grabarlo, y gracias a que Maki y yo pusimos una camara en tu casa, esto fue posible, ahora nadie te puede tocar!- la mire con mas coraje -Nadie te puede lastimar!- mi gesto poco a poco se fue transformando en una sonrisa -Nadie te puede dañar de nuevo-

-Estas bromeando..?- pregunto la chica con un gesto tan neutral que era dificil describir una emocion -Mis padres, estan en este momento... llendo a prision?- pregunto a lo que yo con la sonrisa mas alegre que pude asenti energeticamente

Creo que no puedo describir el como me senti cuando su gesto neutral se fue convirtiendo en uno completamente diferente, sus labios formaron una sonrisa que no fue mas que de mera felicidad y sus ojos reflejaron lo que seria un sentimiento de vida que rara vez habia visto, las lagrimas se empezaron a filtrar sin permiso de la peli naranja haciendo que esta llorara de felicidad -S-soy...-

Asenti con una gran sonrisa de manera apresurada -Eres libre Rin-chan-

s.s

s.s

s.s

s.s

s.s

-Lista- dije mientras terminaba de acomodarle el cuello de la camiseta a la peli naranja la cual me veia con algo de verguenza -Se te ve bien Rin-chan-

Esta se miro de pies a cabeza aunque estaba sentada en el borde de la cama junto a mi -E-Enserio este tipo de pillamas se me ven bien?-

Como habia dicho, cuando habia entrado al avion habia dado por hecho que viajaria, por lo que en este mismo momento me encontraba en lo que seria la ciudad de Kyoto, la peli naranja me acompañaba fielmente. Cuando llegamos ambas intentamos volver de inmediato a Akibahara, pero para nuestra mala suerte los vuelos solo partian al siguiente dia, por lo que optamos por quedarnos en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto. El dia fue algo normal pues solo compramos pillamas y un poco de comida para sobrevivir nuestra corta estancia en este lugar.

Para estos momento Rin ya se habia calmado lo suficiente al punto de poder hablar sin problemas aunque estaba segura de que su mente era un lio, pero al menos verla sonreir era algo lindo

-L-Lamento que hayamos terminado en Kyoto Nya...- murmuro con el rostro completamente rojo

-No hay problema jeje- dije mientras me ponia de pie de su cama -Solo hay que dormir para poder salir mañana temprano, mis padres me mataran cuando sepan que pasare la noche en otra parte del pais... ademas a sido un largo dia no lo crees?-

Esta se vio nerviosa por mis palabras -Em... si...-

Nuestra habitacion consistia en dos camas individuales, un baño y... ya saben, lo tipico, creo que las camas son lo unico resaltante

Considerando que estaba en la cama de Rin me puse de pie con algo de pesadez con la intecion de ir a mi propia area de dormir, pero esto se vio imposible pues de pronto senti como la peli naranja tomo rapidamente mi muñeca -Rin-ch...- esta sin dejarme opinar o hacer nada al respecto simplemente... me beso, sus labios se unieron a los mios en un muy pero muy corto beso pero a la vez tan significativo para mi

La chica estaba con un rubor en su rostro el cual no podia ocultar -G-gracias por todo lo que hiciste Kayocchin...y-yo... no se como agradecerte esto

Mi rostro estaba tan rojo como el suyo -M-maki-chan, las chicas, todas... absolutamente todas hicieron esto, no creo que solo me lo debas agradecer a mi...

-Pero...- la chica sonrio ampliamente -Lo quiero hacer, ya le agradecere a las demas, todas hicieron demasiado por mi, pero... Kayocchin, sin ti... sin ti... probablemente seguiria en ese infierno, Siendo abusada en la escuela, golpeada en casa y todo seguiria igual- me miro con unos ojos de felicidad y formo una sonrisa infantil -Gracias por todo... y por cierto, Me gustas Kayocchin!-

Despues de esto, nada fue igual, volvimos de Kyoto al dia siguiente. la bienvenida no fue para nada agradable por dos cosas, numero uno, los problemas que aun teniamos sobre el caso de mi amiga peli naranja y el segundo el cual era exclusivamente mio... tuve que hablar con Maki sobre lo que habia pasado y lo que dijo Rin.

La chica no se lo tomo de la mejor manera pero simplemente dijo "Si Rin lo decidio, esta bien, solo cuidala, si?" entonces fue ahi donde la competencia termino y al parecer sali victoriosa.

Las siguientes semanas fueron lo que se llamarian un alboroto total, la custodia de la peli naranja siguio siendo un misterio, los padres de Maki y esta querian adoptarla, lo cual me hacia sentir bien pues veia que la pelirroja no pensaba separarse de Rin aun si esta no le correspondia, pero la sorpresa de todo vino cuando mi tio (El dueño del cibercafe) el cual habia tenido como empleada a Rin, se ofrecio a cuidarla junto a su esposa, un matrimonio sin hijos o hijas, la respuesta no fue inmediata pero la peli naranja termino por acceder.

La vida de Rin mejoro de manera desbordante, fue algo muy radical el cambio que termino por sufrir, la chica de ser una don nadie paso a ser una idol junto a la pelirroja (la cual tambien fue influenciada por Nico-chan) de las mas famosas de toda Akibahara, siendo incluso mas populares que muchas de las actuales miembros de Muse. La chica paso a tener mas amigas, fue una persona querida por las demas despues que esta no temia mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

Pero bueno, eso fue cosa del pasado, ahora, 5 años despues, las cosas no han cambiado, las tres seguimos juntas, tanto Maki, Rin y yo, todas estudiando en la misma universidad, cada una con una carrera distinta pero con un pasado en comun. somos lo que se llamaria inseparables, y aunque si bien las tres eramos felices, yo disfrutaba mas cuando solo eramos la peli naranja y yo, ambas eramos mas que amigas, nos queriamos, incluso llegamos a decir que nos amabamos, pero nunca habiamos formalizado una relacion pues para nosotras funcionaba como era por el momento, enamoradas, una especie de pareja rara, pero fiel la una al otra y con un amor y cariño que habia prosperado a lo largo de los años.

Se preguntaran, por que es suficiente para mi? por que mientras ella sonria con autentica felicidad, mientras sus ojos muestren esperanza, mientras su rostro este lleno de gozo y prosperidad, yo podre estar en paz, aun si estuviera al lado de alguien mas, seria feliz, pero aun soy mas alegre sabiendo que me eligio a mi, que me eligio como su compañera la cual pudiera acompañarla en su viaje. por eso estoy bien, por que mientras no se suma en aquel agujero negro que antes la carcomia, yo no tendre razon para no sentirme alegre, yo sere feliz siempre y cuando este fuera de ahi, y aunque volviera a caer, yo tomaria su mano para sacarla de ese oscuro lugar donde estuvo de pie cuando la conoci

 _"Al borde del abismo"_

 _s._

 _s._

 _s._

 _s._

 _s._

 _s._

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 **Jaret-Vongola:** Asi es, tendra tres finales, Bad ending, RinMaki, RinPan, y respecto a eso, curiosamente no le sufri al escribir el RinMaki, por que? por que en esta ocasion construi a Maki como alguien menos Tsundere que como es de costumbre, si no existiera Pana y Maki fuera menos tsundere, el RinMaki seria mi otp, Hasta la proxima nwn/

 **KBMasterD:** Si, bueno tenia que meter el tema del matrimonio por lo padres de Maki aunque si bien a mi tambien se me hizo un poco exagerado, no quedo del todo mal, siento que no fue lo mejor que pude dar, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que quedo, por lo del RinMaki, ya habia dicho que iban a quedar 2 finales con ambos shipps XD, Hasta la proxima nwn/

 **Dark Gatomon:** Es un gusto tener a alguien nuevo aqui, no importa que ya este acabando la historia, una nueva persona es siempre bienvenida, queria pintar algo un poco mas dramatico sobre LL y como Rin es mi waifu, pues que mejor

Las etiquetas de POV no las uso por cuestiones personales, en mi persona siempre me llego a gustar el como tienes que descubrir quien narra, me parece un tanto mas didactico.

Los errores ortograficos... la verdad ahi no puedo decir nada XD, yo escribo estos caps en una hora y media, los subo apenas los acabo sin darles una sola revision, por lo que encontrar fallas de ortografia y gramatica es casi seguro, no le pongo mucho esfuerzo a ello mas que para los concursos los cuales son escasos, pero gracias por la observacion, es buena y no me molesta nwn

Jajaja, mi Shipp favorito es y sera por siempre el RinPana, por lo que ver a Rin con Maki tampoco es muy agradable para mi (Pero no me quejo), habra tres finales, asi que tranquilo, espera lo siguiente

Maki siempre a sido inteligente, pero en muchas ocasiones se ha demostrado que cuando se frustra actua sin pensar (novelas y manga), es alguien sumamente sentimental aunque Tsundere por lo que no era mala opcion para mi cuando planee esta historia, Hanayo y Rin... en lo personal creo que Hanayo no soportaria a Rin en caso de que se hubieran conocido mucho despues, (abrazos, cariño, etc.) pero si bien es cierto que la actitud descuidada y positiva de la peli naranja encaja muy bien con la timida y energetica castaña... muchas gracias por comentar en mi fic nwn/ hasta la proxima

 **Hasta la proxima nwn/**


End file.
